


Don't Be Mean

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Veronica never thought meeting Betty's high school friend could change her life so much."Most of the time she steals glances at Archie. He’s everything she expected from a friend of Betty – sweet if a little clueless, which balances Jughead quite well."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting anything, but I had so many ideas for this scenario – I couldn't help myself!

_A month before…_

“Come on, V,” Betty insists from her spot at her roommate’s bedroom door. “I’m only asking for this little favor.”

Veronica’s carefully sculpted eyebrow arches with incredulity. The last – and really only one – time she decided to go out with Betty and her boyfriend, Jughead, Veronica spent it rolling her eyes at their cutesiness. What kind of name is Jughead anyway? As a nickname is terrible, too. But Betty is enamored with the emo kid – and really, she doesn’t hate him, despite what everyone else thinks. Jughead is a sort of ally, but not quite friend.

“Juggie is bringing one of our friends from Riverdale. Archie. We went to high school together. He’s new in the city and could use the view of a true New Yorker.”

“Not convincing, dear Betty.” Veronica sighs. “If he’s anything like your boy, then I’m not interested. Not my type.”

“I’m not trying to set you up!” She looks offended by the mere idea, and it makes Veronica snort a laugh. “He’s my friend and recently moved in with Jug. I just thought–“

“That now that I’m single I should use my time serving as a tourist guide for your friend while you and Forsythe fool around?”

Betty’s cheeks turn pink, but she says nothing. Busted. Her little friend has grown so much in the past months. Betty is no longer the shy, proper blondie from a small town who Veronica met the first year of college. After one year as roommates at the dorms, Betty went back to her hometown with a new attitude and returned their sophomore year with a boyfriend. Veronica is proud to have her as a friend, and also to have someone to share an apartment with who doesn’t judge her.

“You really weren’t that into Reggie,” Betty finally mutters in reply. “Sorry.”

Veronica shrugs her shoulder. “True, but my female pride took a blow. I cannot let people think I’m suffering for _him_. So, I had something planned with the Cheryl and Josie that could potentially lead me to my rebound.”

“V, seriously? Just this time.”

Veronica presses her lips together before sighing. “Fine. But just because I care for you and you ask so nicely.”

Betty’s smile grows. “Thank you.” She moves down the hall, to her own bedroom and adds, “You won’t regret it!”

“I already am!”

-x-

 _My, oh, my._ Veronica’s smile turns positively predatory when her eyes fall upon the gorgeous ginger Adonis standing next to Jughead. Betty forgot to mention their high school friend looked this delectable… and that he was the kind of flavor she still hasn’t tried.

“Hello, Archiekins.” Veronica knows perfectly well how she says those two words and how she looks at him. Seeing him blush and smile like innocence personified only gives her a thrill she hasn’t felt in a long time – she is quite aware this man in front of her has probably zero reason to blush, but that doesn’t make it any less satisfying to watch.

Jughead snorts a laugh, but Betty looks outraged.

Veronica’s friend shoots her a look so she keeps the hormones under control, but why would she do that? She’s single, and by what Jughead mentioned, Archie is also available. They wouldn’t be hurting anyone.

“Hi.” There’s a soft quality to Archie’s voice, which Veronica wonders if it translates into his singing – the main reason why she accepted to go out with them is because Jughead mentioned Archie being a musician. Veronica has spent most of her life surrounded by socialites and business men, many patrons of the arts but few artists themselves. She was curious for this man who dropped out of college in order to hone his craft in New York.

She smiles sweetly before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

“I made reservations at this little Italian place I know, with a tiramisu to die for,” Veronica starts. “Just because I know the appetite boys can have and because it is delicious.”

“Veronica, you didn’t have to. We could’ve–“ Betty says but doesn’t get to finish.

“Nonsense. This is my treat.” Veronica moves swiftly to Archie, and slips her hand beneath his arm to curl her dainty fingers around his bicep. “Would you be so sweet to escort me?”

Archie smiles at her, and she knows he’s interested. “Sure. Lead the way.”

-x-

She must admit the night turns out to be fun. They have dinner together and Veronica gets to listen – not really – about the little adventures and trouble Betty and the boys got into. Most of the time she steals glances at Archie. He’s everything she expected from a friend of Betty – sweet if a little clueless, which balances Jughead quite well.

At one point, she offers the idea of going to a club, but Jughead disapproves. He’s an old man in a young package – all danger and apathy, except if Betty is involved. But Betty is not up for some dancing because…

“I need to finish an article for the first edition of the paper.” Yes, always committed to the job. “I have to wake up early tomorrow and I’d like Juggie to proofread it.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Fine. How about one last drink?”

They make a stop at a pub and have a drink or two while sharing college experiences so far. Apparently, Archie didn’t enjoy much his first and only year in college, but it might have to do with his major in business.

“Really?” Veronica stares at him. “I didn’t picture you as a business major kind of guy. Perhaps something more… physical.” She tries to hide her smile at the little innuendo, but it goes right over Archie’s head. Jughead gets it, though, and he looks disgusted – tough luck, buddy.

“I just wanted to help my dad. Maybe follow his steps, but… it didn’t work out.” The redhead smiles. “At least, he supports me now.”

Well, it’s more than Veronica can say. Not that her parents don’t support her – they pay for everything she wants – but they have always treated her like business partner instead of a daughter. Somehow, she’s an investment for them.

“We all do. We believe in you,” Betty adds more cheerfully, making Archie grin.

It’s obvious those two come from Riverdale, _the town with pep!_ Veronica only wonders what happened with Jughead to be so bitter. So, she steals a fry from the basket Jughead is munching on, just to bother him – he claimed he couldn’t drink without food. Jughead glares at her and she pokes her tongue out to mock him. Betty tells them they are like an annoying couple of siblings.

Archie chuckles.

They go back to the girls’ place because it’s late and Betty and Jughead were supposed to meet early in the morning, so what’s the point of them going all the way back to Brooklyn if there’s a perfectly good place to stay here in the Upper West Side?

“I can promise the couch is very comfortable,” Betty says for the umpteenth time to Archie. “I’ve tested it when I’ve fallen asleep while reading.”

“Book worm,” Veronica teases good naturedly.

The sleeping arrangements are easy: Betty and Jughead in Betty’s room, Veronica in her own, and Archie on the couch that probably costs more than any bed he has slept on – Hiram Lodge wanted nothing but the best for his princess, so Veronica took his word for it and spent as much as she could decorating the place.

“Nightie night, Archiekins,” Veronica says as she struts towards her bedroom. “Sweet dreams.”

She has every intention of falling into peaceful slumber, but she just can’t. Her body refuses to shut down for the night. She turns in bed and stares at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding she might as well try to drink a glass of water and see how that goes. Truth is she’s got something – someone – else in mind.

Tiptoeing her way to the kitchen, she steals a glance towards the couch and sees no movement. A pity, really. Veronica sighs, but reaches for a glass and a bottle of water from the fridge. She pours herself half a glass and thinks that this might be for the best. She doesn’t want to hear Betty’s speech about how wrong this could be and how sensitive Archie is and…

“Hey.”

Veronica turns towards the kitchen door. Archie stands there, in jeans for whatever stupid reason, but his torso is naked. And, how could’ve she expected less? He has a great body and her hands itch to touch it, see if he’s soft skin and hard muscles.

Instead, she takes a sip of water and looks at him in the eye. “Thirsty?”

He smirks, and that shows they both know where this is going. “Yeah.” It doesn’t get lost in her the way his eyes travel down and up her body, studying her in her silk nightgown.

Veronica reaches for another glass, but instead of giving it to him, she takes the empty glasses and hands them to him to hold in one hand while she grabs the water bottle. She then links her hand with his empty one and tugs at it.

“Okay, then.”

He follows willingly and plants a soft kiss to the back of her neck, just as they are about to get in her bedroom. Veronica sighs softly and smiles. She waits for him to drop the glasses on the nightstand next to the bottle she just placed there, and she kisses him with urgency, barely having time to shut the door.

Archie lifts her off the ground, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her neck under her ear and then bites on her ear lobe. “Ronnie,” Archie whispers hotly.

Her hands thread through his hair, and she shudders before he takes her to the bed.

-x-

Next day, Veronica makes the way to the kitchen wrapped in her silk robe.

Betty and Jughead are already having breakfast. Bless Betty, for the pancakes and the fruit she has left for everyone to enjoy – that’s why Veronica thinks she lucked out in the roommate lottery.

“Good morning,” Veronica greets as she sits next to Betty at the table. Jughead is across his beloved, eyeing Veronica in a suspicious way she decides to ignore. She stabs a piece of pineapple with her fork and eats it silently.

Minutes later Archie show up, recently showered and smiling. His cheeks are pink and his smile only widens at the sight of Veronica. She really wishes he wasn’t so transparent because she cannot help but to smile and giggle at his childish reaction.

“Oh, shit,” Jughead groans, but Betty seems oblivious for a minute until her detective skills wake up. She turns wide eyes to Veronica who just shrugs one shoulder.

It’s a one-night stand. It’s not so terrible. Well, it was really great if someone asks, but Veronica is sure her friends aren’t eager to know details.

* * *

 

_Now…_

It cannot be.

She’s very in tune with her body and she’s not ignorant. She was careful as she has always been. Her mother has always been open about a healthy sexual life and Veronica has followed the advice. Her checkups are up to date, and while she can seem like a very _liberal_ girl, she’s not reckless.

The four sticks scattered on the bathroom seem to mock her, though.

Just a few days late, but she had a foreboding sense and went with it. She’s upset about being right.

Taking the tests, she shoves them into one of the boxes and places them in one of the drawers of the sink cabinet. Veronica leaves the bathroom and tries to look very _herself_ in front of Betty who is baking congratulatory cookies for Jughead who got an article selected for publication.

“V, do you think you could go with us to dinner tomorrow?” Betty asks absent-mindly while a bright smile adorns her pretty face. “I was thinking something simple. Just a few friends – only Kevin, Archie and us, really.”

Veronica feels bile rising up. Of course, she has seen Archie a couple of times since they… since that night, but she’s not okay with seeing him while hiding this secret that should be his as well.

“I don’t think so. I have dinner with my parents.” Veronica goes past Betty and eyes her friend’s phone on the countertop. An idea comes to mind, “But I could give you the number of that place we went when we just moved in together.”

“The one with the gourmet burgers Juggie liked.” Betty’s eyes light up with hope.

“Yes. I know the owner, so I could put up a word for a special treatment.” Veronica reaches for Betty’s phone. “Want me to save the number in your phone?”

“Sure.” Betty unlocks the phone and hands it to Veronica, taking her own phone in the other hand. She makes quick work of entering one number and borrowing another. She never asked for his number, because there was no reason. They weren’t really friends and they only met because of Jughead and Betty.

Later her thumb freezes over Archie’s contact. How can she say it? Not over the phone, obviously.

_Hi. This is Veronica, Betty’s roommate._

Veronica shuts her eyes tightly. She’s never this clumsy.

_Could you meet me tomorrow morning?_

She doesn’t wait long for a reply.

_Hey :) Sure. What for?_

She cannot help but to snort a laugh at his smiley face. She also wants to cry.

_Talk. Starbucks on 114 th and Broadway?_

Because, how can she reply with a _to tell you I’m pregnant?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be slow, we won't jump into trouble right away, but we'll explore the journey.  
> Thank you to those who had taken the time to leave kudos or comment.

A part of her hopes he doesn’t show up. She cannot give you a reason why, but maybe if he was that kind of guy, things would be monumentally easier. Anger would be a very logical reaction – as sadness and frustration. This obviously isn’t her dream. Her goals in the five-year plan included graduating from Columbia and getting into Harvard Law School – an overachiever, but what else can anyone expect from her? She isn’t just looks. But this new _look_ can become a problem quite easily. The situation is dreadful – she’s too young and still depends on her parents financially. There are options, but none of those assure her an uncomplicated future.

Veronica sighs, and toys with the lid of her caramel macchiato extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle, because she is eating her feelings this time.

“Sorry, sorry.”

It only takes her a minimal lift of her head to see the blur of red hair smiling at her. Archie sits down across the table for two, and grins as he carelessly lets his body fall into the chair.

“I still have trouble estimating times. And I got a bit lost,” he excuses himself. “But I made it!” He grins and Veronica does her best not to, but she can’t help giggling at his expression of accomplishment and joy.

“Don’t worry.” She bites her lip and then frowns, looking at the drink in her hands. “I didn’t order anything for you, because I don’t know what you like.” Or anything, really. She barely knows his name, where he comes from and that he lives with Jughead.

“No problem. I’ll grab something and comeback.”

She watches him – studies him is more accurate. The way he walks and moves, how he exudes politeness and hope. Kindness becomes a halo around him.

Not much later, he comes back with a simple Americano and a muffin.

“So, what you want to talk about?” He takes a bite off the muffin, and like all young boys he takes almost half of it. And that’s it, isn’t it? He’s young too and has dreams like her. She doesn’t want to become the villain in the story.

She tries her best to smile. “How are things going with you?”

He frowns at the question, but keeps his smile in place. It does sound uncharacteristically of her to ask him about his personal life when the last couple of times they have seen each other, she ignores him completely.

“I’m trying to save some money to record a demo. Meanwhile I’m working on my writing and trying to book a place somewhere to play a few songs. But I need a job. Do something to get cash.”

“Right. Betty mentioned that.” Veronica leans forward on the table, and now she feels like she’s about to interview him for a job – he’s broke which really doesn’t help her to make up her mind. How could he help her, if he cannot support himself? “If you need help, I could talk to some people.”

He starts shaking his head. “Betty told me to ask you, but I couldn’t–“

“It’s no problem. As long as you do the job, I’d be happy to help.” She leans back this time – she’s so nervous.

“That’d be great. I’ve only played a few minutes on a subway station and–“

She blocks his voice the moment he starts explaining what it’s like to be a street artist, because she can imagine the scene that would make if she told her father. Hiram Lodge’s little princess pregnant with the offspring of a street musician – he would lose it in an instant. Hermione Lodge would probably blame it on a rebellious streak. And they both would agree that it would be better to pretend nothing had ever happened.

It’s then when a wave of nausea travels up her body. She feels the coffee climbing up her throat at an amazing speed.

“Excuse me,” she mumbles, interrupting him midsentence.

Rushing to the bathroom, Veronica barely manages to get into a stall before emptying her stomach. Her eyes fill with tears with the effort, and she cannot stop herself from retching. She feels defeated and vulnerable – not like herself at all. Why couldn’t everything go back to the way it was?

But maybe it can… there’s that option. She doesn’t even have to put Archie through this, or her parents, or herself. Now, the question remains: can she really do it?

For now, Veronica leaves the restroom after fixing her makeup the best she can. She hopes Archie won’t notice her leaving, but she cannot stop herself from looking at him one last time. Unfortunately, he stares back – one glance at each other across a Starbucks filled with people and yet, it feels intimate. But she runs off. Veronica just abandons the place and tries her best to walk away through the throngs of people.

“Veronica!”

She hears his voice, but she tries to walk faster.

“V! Ronnie!”

She shuts her eyes tightly. Why does he call her like that? What gives him the right to be sweet to her?

Trying to outrun him is futile. Archie jumps right in front of her before she can make it to the corner. He just stands there, blocking her path, and waiting for her to react.

“What’s wrong?” He has no idea of everything that goes through her mind, of how she feels. “Are you okay?”

She shakes her head, but finally works up the courage to look at him in the eye. “I’m pregnant.” She blurts it out in the middle of the street, and expects him to run as fast as he can in the opposite direction, because that’s what she would do if she could. And instead, Archie stands there, stoically.

“That’s why you wanted to talk?” His voice is oddly calm, so she nods. She doesn’t dare to do or say more. “Okay.”

“Okay?” She scowls at him. “How can this be okay? Why aren’t you running to the hills? Why don’t you ask me if I’m sure it’s yours? Why don’t ask me if _I’m sure_?” She’s fully crying now, and she cannot make herself stop. “Why, Archie? Why?”

“Why would you lie to me?” He takes one step closer to her. “What interest could you have on trapping me into this? I have no money. No status. You don’t like me that much –“

“Archie,” she sighs, still hiccupping, but then he snorts a laugh.

“You’ve ignored me for the past month. I can take a hint, though I did believe this was some sort of date. That you were warming up to me.”

Shit. Veronica’s gaze softens when she sees his emotions so clearly written on his face.

“And, Veronica, you don’t strike me as a girl who would enjoy this kind of scheme.”

Veronica shakes her head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Archie reaches with a tentative hand for her shoulder. “We did this together, so I cannot blame you.” He looks around and an uncomfortable feeling invades the two of them. “Can we go somewhere else to talk? I feel very exposed talking about this on the street.”

They end up sitting at a picnic table on Morningside Park. Veronica is wringing her hands and Archie sits across from her, with his gaze lost in the distance. She has no idea what could be going through his head, because she doesn’t know him that well. She could say he’s sweet and a big softie, also very chivalrous and caring… but she has no idea about the details. The details have always been important for Veronica.

“What do you plan to do next?” Archie asks and then looks at her.

She’s glad he doesn’t ask her something silly like if – or worse, when – she’s going to get rid of the baby. She doesn’t know any of it. It’s hard to accept this is real.

“I have a doctor’s appointment this afternoon.” She is going to skip class to go to the university’s health clinic. For a moment, the thought of going to her OB/GYN crossed her mind, but then she remembered he is also her mother’s doctor. Even if there is something called doctor-patient confidentiality, the secretary might’ve opened her mouth.

“Do you want me to come with?”

“You don’t have to.” She couldn’t tell Betty. Veronica doesn’t want to see the disappointment etch on her best friend’s face when the news come out of her mouth. It scares her more than anything.

“But do you want me to? Or do you want to go alone?”

It’s funny now, because she has always prided on being independent and liking to do things by herself. Even when she was little, she was confident. Now, Veronica is not quite comfortable in her own skin.

“Okay, you can come.”

-x-

While they wait for her name to be called, they don’t say a thing. For the first time since she gave him the news, she can see a fretting Archie – he sits leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his fingers linked as his left foot taps incessantly against the linoleum floor.

“Veronica Lodge?” the nurse announces, and Veronica stands up carefully. She sees Archie about to follow, but she stops him.

“Could you just wait here, please?”

His brown eyes fall upon her, but he nods and sits back down.

The doctor is a woman who smiles warmly the moment she sees Veronica. She asks what’s the reason of her visit, and Veronica replies as unaffected as she can, but she does stutter – she hates it. Of course, the doctor says they will run some tests and check Veronica’s general health. Then come the questions about her sexual partners, and Veronica grudgingly admitting that she doesn’t know much about Archie’s health or behavior – the doctor advices for him to also get a checkup.

The physical exam comes next, and Veronica feels everything is just a very detailed nightmare.

“I want you to know you have options. And this is a decision you must take without pressure from anyone.”

Easier said than done. Veronica doesn’t have a clue what to do. If someone had asked her before, she’d probably say she’d get an abortion. But it is different now that the situation is real. What if in the future she never finds the right man? She didn’t want her parents’ marriage for herself and a loveless marriage is less than ideal. And what if her career never allows her to have a child? What if she becomes a bitter shrew? And, would she feel guilty? She’d need therapy obviously.

When Veronica makes it back to the reception, Archie is pacing, running one hand through his red hair. He lifts his head as if he could sense her gaze on him. She feels her lip trembling and before she can stop it, Veronica starts crying again. In just a couple of strides, Archie is in front of her, wrapping her in a hug she never knew she needed.

Once she calms down, they leave the clinic and start walking to nowhere in particular. She confesses she hasn’t eating anything all day, but just a bite of a cinnamon roll, and he’s not having it. Archie takes her somewhere so she can at least munch on a salad.

Veronica orders a soup and salad, while Archie has a sandwich. She blows the steam of the soup, and stares at the handsome boy in front of her – she might as well try to see what more there is about him.

“Tell me about yourself.”

His mouth curls into a tilted smile. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything. Do you have siblings? Do you like chocolate?”

He chuckles. It feels good to think about anything but their current dilemma.

“No siblings. Only son. My parents are divorced but they get along quite well. I grew up with my dad.” He smiles. “And I love chocolate.”

“I’m an only daughter! I guess we do have something in common.” More than the baby growing inside of her. “My parents aren’t divorced, but they might as well be.” She takes a spoonful of soup and sighs. “And I adore chocolate.”

“Betty bakes an amazing triple chocolate brownie.”

Veronica grins. “Yes! I know. It’s delicious. I asked her to make some while we were preparing for exams. She baked one for Jughead, and one for me.” She looks down at her bowl and her smile drops off her face. “I don’t want to disappoint her. She’s my best friend. And it’s the first time I know she’s not there only because of my money or who my parents are.”

“Ronnie, I know it’s not worth much, but I’m here.” They both cringe at how cliché that sounds, but they also know there’s not much more to say about their new and unlikely friendship. “And Betty loves you. I’ve heard her talk about you, and she won’t abandon her friend. She might blame me, though.”

“No. You’re… part of her life. Always have been.” Veronica brushes her hair back and watches him toy with a napkin. Archie has barely eaten at all, and it occurs to her that he is affected by this news – he seemed so collected, but she never really looked at him, at the telltales of his real state of mind.

She reaches for his hand and covers it with hers.

“I know someone who can help you.” Veronica sees the question on his face. “My friend, Josie, she’s a musician as her father. If I talk to her I might convince her to let you record a demo. That would help, right?”

“You don’t have to–“

“I’m doing this for me. I’m not so selfless,” she confesses quickly. “In case I decide to keep this baby, I cannot possibly tell my parents you’re unemployed and a struggling musician. I cannot…” she trails off, verbalizing all her thoughts for the past days. “I’m a student with no job. And they have more money than I know, but they won’t let me see a penny if I embarrass them in the public eye. I wouldn’t put it past them to stop paying my tuition and rent.” She laughs humorlessly. “And while I’m resourceful, I haven’t worked a day in my life.”

“So?” Archie frowns at her. “You want me to lie to them?”

“I want you to seem reliable.” She sighs. “Which for them means, financially reliable. Not necessarily filthy rich – though, they will be disappointed about it – but as retrograde as it sounds, my father would appreciate you could hold your own. He’ll lose it if he sees there’s a possibility you wish to be a kept man. I’m meant to inherit Lodge Industries, but he will take everything away if there’s a threat against his empire.”

“His little princess is made to be queen?” Archie quips, which forces her to tilt her head and arch an eyebrow.

“Yes. How–“

“Jug said that when he described you. I didn’t know what it meant at the time, but now I do.” Archie throws his head back, and blows out a breath full of frustration. “But you still don’t know if you’re going to keep it.”

“I don’t.” She sits back on her chair. “I have no clue.”

-x-

He walks her home, because that’s the kind of guy he is. They’ve spent all day together, all day talking about the what-ifs and trying to learn about one another. She hears about his dog, Vegas, and how much he misses him – he also misses the outdoors. Archie tells her about the last fishing trip with his father, and the awkward talk about having a girlfriend – he’s also terrified about telling Fred Andrews he could become a grandpa.

In return, she speaks about her upbringings and how lonely and cold it was up until she became a teenager. Veronica mastered the art of behaving like a cold-hearted bitch, even if deep inside she didn’t want to be that person – but the loneliness was just too much to take. It wasn’t until her last year of high-school that she let herself be – she started to get to know herself and then came across Josie and Cheryl, who even if brats like herself, had a keener sense of humanity (not always applicable for Cheryl). And then Betty allowed her to truly become the real Veronica.

“Hey!” Betty greeted them with a big smile. “You’re just in time. We’re leaving in five.”

It’s then that Archie and Veronica remember about Jughead’s celebratory dinner.

“Weren’t you supposed to dine with your parents?” Betty asks as she moves around the apartment, putting pearl earrings in place.

“I am. The driver will pick me up later.”

Archie stares at her for a while, and she shakes her head. She wants to be alone and think. She’s not in the mood for parties or celebrations.

“Oh, well.” Betty then scowls them. “Why did you come together?”

Before Archie can open his mouth, Veronica replies. “I found him downstairs as I was arriving. Thought about letting him in. Was it wrong to let poor Archiekins in? What kind of hostess would I be?”

Jughead looks at them from the couch, dressed in his usual attire including leather jacket. “What a coincidence, uh?”

Archie says nothing and only shoves his hand in the pocket of his jeans.

There’s something about Jughead’s stares that makes Veronica feel as if he knew something’s going on, but fortunately Betty returns with her jacket, ready to leave.

“We’ll miss you, V. But perhaps we can go together some other time?”

“Don’t worry, Betts. Just have a nice time with the boys. Don’t let them eat themselves into a food induced coma.”

Betty chuckles. “I’ll try.”

Veronica smiles at Jughead. “And congratulations, by the way. Sorry I hadn’t said it before.”

“Thank you, V.”

The three of them are soon making their way out, with Archie leaving last.

“Archie,” Veronica calls. “Thank you for today. For everything.” She approaches him and rises on tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. She doesn’t expect him to wrap her in a tight hug, but he does. He doesn’t utter a word, and she’s left reveling in his comfort and the honest gesture than means he will be there for her, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad, please! She's pregnant and he knows, that doesn't mean they have to say anything yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hope the chapter makes up for it.

Morning sickness was something she expected, after all it’s the staple of pregnancy symptoms, and every sitcom she’s ever watched uses it as comic relief. Well, her pregnancy does not believe in schedules. She woke up at three in the morning and stopped retching half hour later, only to find the strength to go to bed at four. Needless to say, she’s not feeling great in the morning, but she has classes to attend to – she’s not going to let anything stop her life plan.

“Good morning, Bets.” Veronica reaches for the pot of freshly brewed coffee and serves herself a cup.

Unlike her, Betty is already showered and dressed, ready for the day ahead, as usual. She’s truly an angel as a roommate. Not that Veronica is a slob, but she feels like one next to Betty – Veronica will admit she had a hard-time learning to clean after herself, but she’s done a good job in her way to independence.

Veronica sits at the kitchen counter to sip on her drink, when a soft sound catches her attention. A big plate full of triple chocolate brownie is offered to her. Her gaze quickly lifts to meet Betty’s green eyes.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Betty says in a soft voice, like talking to a stray puppy, and Veronica doesn’t like it one bit. “We are friends.”

She laughs it off. “Of course, we are! What’s this about?”

“You. I know you and, lately, you haven’t been yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

Betty’s eyes widen, and she motions to Veronica’s outfit. Yes, she’s wearing a Columbia sweatshirt over her pajamas – oversize, because Josie gave it to her as a joke when she was accepted. The last time she wore it, she had the worst case of flu and refused to leave bed.

“You never wear that kind of clothes! And you’ve been skittish.” Betty shakes her head, already refusing to listen the excuse about to pour out from Veronica’s mouth. “You’ve stayed home all week – and it’s not that I don’t like to have you around, but you usually have a very hectic social life.”

_Busted!_

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Veronica stands up, but not before reaching for a piece of brownie.

“But I do! So, you better explain yourself, right now, Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica stares at her friend for a moment, blinking in surprise at Betty’s commanding attitude. She really wants to tell her, but a part of her refuses to. There are the inevitable questions and scolding, the disappointment, and then the emotional talk – she doesn’t have the time for that if she wants to make it to class.

She gives a suffering sigh. “Tonight, Betty. Promise. We’ll talk tonight.”

“Fine. Just tell me, is it serious?” Betty is truly concerned, and it makes Veronica feel horrible.

“I need to get ready. I’m going to be late for class.”

And she leaves it at that, running away from the questioning again.

The rest of the day goes pretty much uneventfully. Veronica tries to pay attention in class, but from time to time she daydreams about her future with and without an offspring. She thinks about having Archie as a counterpart in raising a kid – and she’s certain he won’t be the best when if he needs to discipline a child. By everything he said about his upbringings, he’d be the fun one.

Honestly, she has never imagined herself as a doting mother, which might be why she’s having a hard time making a decision. She wants to have a family… someday – like most people her age say. But she thought she’d have a longer time for enjoying her youth.

She gets home after spending some time at the library, doing her best to study and check her notes. She hangs her coat in the rack and moves to her room, to leave her bag. Before she can announce her arrival, Betty meets her in the hall.

“Good, you’re home. I made some chicken risotto. It’s ready, so I’ll wait for you to freshen up.”

Of course, she wouldn’t forget the promise from that morning.

Veronica nods, but sluggishly moves to her room. She’s feeling exhausted, but it’s better for her to just tell Betty, and it’s better sooner than later.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I opened a bottle of wine you bought.” Betty hands her a glass of the alcohol, and Veronica just watches the pale golden liquid. She cannot drink alcohol – one of the many forbidden items of the list she was given at the clinic.

“Thank you,” Veronica says instead, but quickly makes her way to the kitchen, moving near the sink and emptying the glass in it. “But I can’t have any wine, beer, whisky, or alcohol. Nor can I have sushi or oyster or any kind of uncooked meat.”

Betty’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Betts,” Veronica murmurs, feeling how her eyes turn watery and her throat constricts, “I’m pregnant.”

Before Veronica can assess the expression on her friend’s face, she is wrapped in a fierce hug she returns eagerly. It’s a relief to get this secret out of her chest, to do more than answer Archie’s texts asking her how she’s feeling or if she needs anything – she knows he’s worried and a nervous wreck.

“How long?” Betty asks softly as she pulls back from the embrace.

“Um, about seven weeks now.” Wow. Seven weeks go really fast. She has known about it for almost three weeks, but Archie for only ten days. It seems like plenty of time, but it isn’t.

“Seven? But you and Reggie –“

There’s a clear change in Betty’s features the moment she makes the math and figures it out. Veronica sees it, and guilt washes over her. It’s not anyone’s fault, much less hers, but it’s easier to have someone to blame.

“Archie?”

Veronica nods. The pesky thing about best friends is that they know every little detail of your life, and there’s nothing to hide from Betty, not even her sexual life.

“But how? I know the both of you, you wouldn’t be so reckless to be unprotected. And I hope he didn’t–“

“Betty,” Veronica scolds softly, before she turns into mother-mode. “He’s tooth-achingly sweet. You know that. We were as careful as we could in the moment, but I guess we are that unlucky one percent.”

“I imagine he knows?”

“He does. Archie went with me to the clinic for my appointment.”

Betty looks down at her hands, hesitating for a second before she looks up again. “Have you decided what to do?”

“No. And I have no better answer than I did when I first found out.”

The risotto is forgotten soon enough, and instead both girls find place in the sofa drinking tea and munching on some biscuits. They don’t do much talking, but Betty does her best to comfort Veronica. She refutes every doubt Veronica has about herself – too selfish, too vain, too young – and points out her strengths – smart, kind, strong.

“I know it’s your decision, but know I’ll be here for you for whatever you need me, V. And I know you have friends like Josie and Cheryl, who’ll help you.”

Veronica then starts to laugh. “Can you imagine Cheryl changing a diaper?”

Betty snorts a laugh. “Her face of disgust would be priceless. But, can you imagine yourself doing it?”

And that is the thing, isn’t it? Does she think she could care for a tiny human being and still be herself?

-x-

Multitasking is what she does best. She likes to have many things to do – Veronica has come to realize she does better when dealing with many tasks and problems instead of focusing on in just one. So, she starts working in her promise to Archie.

“V, I missed you. How’s life treating you?” Josie answers the call quickly. Veronica can’t help but to smile at the familiar voice of her friend.

“I’ve missed you, too. I’m sorry I haven’t called before.”

“Don’t worry, friendship is a two-way street, so I’m at fault too.” True, they haven’t seen each other in almost a month – when she was partying at the beginning of the school year, before exams took over her life and pregnancy became an issue.

“Well, then I’m sorry I’m calling to ask for a favor?” Veronica tries to play coy, but Josie knows her too well to fall for that, so she laughs.

“Unfair, you know I’ll do anything for you. Name it.”

“I need your music expertise. I have a sort of artist I’m representing.” Veronica does her best to explain the story about Archie, leaving the part of them sleeping together and her pregnancy out, obviously. “He’s a musician looking for a break, and I know you have a great eye to spot good artists.”

“You know I’m great. We both do.”

Veronica chuckles. She loves Josie, because even if she pretends to be full of herself, she’s humble and sweet – a true artist in touch with her emotions. They have many things in common, like their manipulative parents and how much is expected of them.

“And… I happen to have a pair of those golden designer sneakers you saw at fashion week, and you know they are not my style. I wouldn’t mind giving them to you.”

“You know the ways to my heart, V,” Josie quips. “Look, I know it’s last minute, but my father would kill me for giving free time in the studio. If your boy wants to, he can take two hours tomorrow morning. Val caught the flu, so she canceled. He can use the studio, because it’s already paid for.”

“You’re a goddess, Josie. Those shoes will shine with your light.”

“See you tomorrow!”

Veronica disconnects the call, and bites her lip. She doesn’t wait to call Archie. She’s excited for him, and they could really use some good news.

He picks up and calls her Ronnie, in that way he does – kind of like a purr, which it’s sweet and familiar. She tells him all about Josie, and the story about the studio, making clear this is a once in a lifetime opportunity because he doesn’t need to pay a dime for it – and she knows she can talk to Josie to mix the demo and make it better.

“Are you my manager?” Archie jokingly asks her.

“I cannot be if I haven’t heard you singing.”

“Well, soon you’ll know.”

-x-

She sits next to Josie while Archie fidgets in the sound booth. He does look nervous, but also excited.

“A friend, huh?” Josie asks in a hushed voice.

Veronica cannot help but to smile and roll her eyes. Obviously, Archie is an attractive boy, but that doesn’t mean anything more – yes, she’s pregnant with his child, but it wasn’t planned. She would never play those games pulled out of a 90’s cheap movie with a psycho female villain.

“Ready?” Josie asks Archie, and in response he grins and gives her a thumbs-up. “Cute,” Josie quips.

Archie starts playing his guitar. After a few chords, his voice joins and Veronica’s gaze glues to him through the glass. She doesn’t know what she expected – maybe she didn’t even imagine how he would sound. But his voice can easily become one of those things that bring comfort to her – and she also likes the way he seems to find peace while doing music.

“He’s good. A little rough around the edges, but nothing you cannot work on.” Josie has a keen eye for the technical aspects, but she’s clearly missing how emotional Veronica is. That’s until she turns to look at her friend. “Is there something going on? What am I missing?”

Veronica heaves a sigh, but her eyes remain in Archie. Josie probably thinks this is her being silly about a crush, but she has never been like that – when she likes someone, she always goes for it. This is different.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispers, but it’s enough for Josie to hear.

“What?”

They must surely make a comical scene through the sound booth window, but luckily Archie is so in the zone, he doesn’t see the complete shock in Josie’s face or the heated argument about how could Veronica hide something like that for – really, it wasn’t that long – almost a month. What is surprising for Veronica is hearing Josie talk as if the baby was a fact – how she’s about to become an aunt and about plans for décor and clothes, about names and schedules. She hasn’t allowed herself to go that far, so she lets Josie rant about it all she wants.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Archie pokes his head out after finishing his first song, and Veronica looks at the frown etched on his face. She smiles brightly at him.

“Of course, Archiekins. We’re discussing your future as a musician, now that I’m your manager.”

He seems pleased with her reaction – the hint of a blush on his cheeks and a boyish infectious grin.

Archie goes back into the booth to continue his recording. He prepared four songs, enough to show his craft – he also said those are the ones he plays the most and is most confident about.

“He knows, right?” Josie asks, both girls staring at the redheaded boy singing his soul out.

Veronica smiles. “He does.”

“And?”

“I think he doesn’t realize what he has gotten himself into. He’s naïve, sweet, and incredibly supportive.”

“But he hasn’t met Hiram Lodge.”

“He hasn’t, which is why I need to prepare him.” Veronica takes a seat and fidgets with her hands. Her perfectly wine-colored nails look darker under the studio lights.

“Is this part of your plan? Having your new boyfriend present a successful musician image?”

“You know me well. But he’s not my boyfriend. We barely know each other.” Veronica licks her lips and pushes her hair behind her ear in a nervous motion. “This is just in case.”

Josie sits next to her and takes her friend’s hands in hers. “You’re not sure yet, about this. About the baby.”

“I think I’ve made up my mind. But it’s a gut feeling and I’m worried it has to do with hormones and sentimentalities.”

Josie chuckles. “Well, good. Sometimes you scare me with how organized you are. You’re always about plans and goals and… you should follow your heart once in a while instead of thinking two, three or _ten_ steps ahead.”

Veronica leans her head against Josie’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“I’m here, V.”

-x-

Archie and Veronica leave the studio with the promise Josie will mix the demo and make the best of it – it’s a personal favor to Veronica, but Archie doesn’t need to know why Josie will do the extra effort.

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Archie asks, and Veronica is not quite sure, but he looks so happy, she can’t say no to him. “I was so nervous this morning I could not take more than two bites of a toast.”

She believes him, and it’s funny how hyper he is right now – talking and walking too fast. She’s a little embarrassed to tell him she’s tired, and how awful was her night because she spent a good portion of it throwing up, so she just curls her fingers around his bicep and waits for him to slow down. He does it almost immediately, looking at her and then smiling, he starts walking at her speed.

They end up in a small bistro, some sort of step-up from what Archie is used to eat, but not overpriced, because he’s buying and Veronica is not about to take advantage of him. The place has little tables for two, and she has to admit this feels like a celebration – and maybe like a date.

She encourages him to ask for the beef bourguignon and a beer – she doesn’t need to turn him into a wine-drinking snob, she only wishes to expand his knowledge. Meanwhile, she orders salmon with vegetables and sparkling water.

“I don’t know how to thank you, Ronnie. Who knows how long it would’ve taken me to have the chance to record a demo on my own.”

“It’s okay. We’ve got to help each other out, right?”

She takes a sip of water and watches him fidget on his seat, as if he wanted to say something but didn’t dare.

“Is everything okay, Archie?”

“May I ask how your decision is going?” He is so shy about his question, so fearful to be out of place or rude, she cannot help but to smile. Veronica reaches for his hand across the table, feeling it rough against her soft one.

“You don’t have to be afraid of asking me about… my decision.” The waiter interrupts them with them with their dishes, and a few seconds later, Veronica continues. “Could you tell me what you hope for? If it was up to you, would you be willing to raise a child?”

Archie frowns at first, but then sighs and looks at her with all the honesty he can muster. “Honestly? At first, I was terrified, but I thought you needed me, so I put my fear aside. Then, I realize you’re so brave. Incredibly so.” That makes Veronica blush and smile. “You’ve been so mature about this, that I’m afraid you have everything figured out and I’m in the dark. And I know how stupid and young I seem, but if I’m to become a dad, then I’ll do my best for that child.”

Veronica is glad she’s wearing waterproof mascara when she feels the tears running down her cheeks.

“Ronnie? Did I, did I say something wrong?” Archie stutters and nervously leans towards her.

She shakes her head, drying her tears with a tissue before she reaches for the glass of water and drinks from it until her throat doesn’t feel constricted anymore.

“I’ve been weighing the pros and cons, thinking about how we would do this and share our time. And I don’t think I should keep it because it’s a hassle. But I will, because something tells me it’s what I need to do, because all those other issues I can work them out. We can work them out.”

Archie heaves a shuddering breath. “So, we’re going to be parents.”

“Seems like it.”

“Okay.” He suddenly breaks into a dazzling grin. “Okay.”

She stares at the pure joy on his face and starts laughing. “You’re so silly, Archiekins. You don’t even realize what kind of trouble we’re about to face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think about this?


	4. Chapter 4

Betty organizes a movie night once Archie finally tells Jughead what’s going on with Veronica and the baby – _their_ baby, he keeps telling, correcting everyone. It’s Betty’s way to bring people together again, and move beyond this awkward stage in which Jughead has basically complained about how things are going to change now that there will be an infant among them.

“Hello,” Archie greets enthusiastically, while Jughead cannot keep himself from rolling his eyes, merely greeting Betty with a peck on the lips.

Veronica hurries quickly to Archie, aiming for the bag the redhead is carrying. She grins happily once she finds the big jar of pickles and the packets of popcorn. She started craving that a few days ago, but at least she’s content with not craving peanut butter or mayonnaise or something like that, which would go directly to her hips and she cannot have that. Betty thinks it is hilarious to see her roommate munching on pickles while studying, because the snack might possibly be the least refined thing Veronica could eat.

“Thank you, Archiekins. You’re my hero!” She pecks his cheek, and misses the way his smile grows a little larger, because she’s busy with her brand-new jar of pickles.

When the movie and Betty’s homemade treats for Jughead are ready, they take their places in front of the TV. Betty and Jughead curl up together on the couch, while Veronica sits on the armchair next to them. Archie, so he can give some space to their friends, prefers to sit on the floor. Veronica tells him that’s unacceptable, but he only takes a few throw pillows and settles next to her. He chuckles at the sight of her with a bucket of popcorn and the jar of pickles on her lap, and leans his head back against the armchair.

The last thing Veronica remembers is watching Viggo Mortensen speaking in Russian on the TV, and then she hears Archie calling her name softly. She opens her eyes and finds him with a soft smile on his face.

“The movie is over, Ronnie. You fell asleep.”

She would be surprised if it wasn’t because she’s been tired all week, and her nights haven’t been easy – she hasn’t been able to sleep for more than five hours straight. She knows the reason for it is partially the pregnancy, but a big part is because she doesn’t know how she will give the news to her parents – her father particularly. He thinks the world of her, and always praises her achievements, but this? This isn’t something Veronica can imagine he will speak publicly about.

Standing up, Veronica yawns demurely, and then bids everyone goodnight. The boys are staying over, but everyone knows it will be quite different from the last time Archie spent the night there. Betty has already made them promise – and even if Veronica made a joke about it, she knows better than to taunt Betty and push her limits.

At three in the morning, Veronica rushes to the bathroom as usual. She’s exhausted and her throwing up takes so much effort, she feels tears running down her cheeks. This surely must be the worst of pregnancy, and she certainly hopes it ends soon. Maybe she was wrong – this is too much stress on her and it has barely started. Hormones will mess up with her, plus the drama with her parents and balancing college will take their toll on her. Now tears out of frustration start falling while she feels a wave of nausea rising once again.

Suddenly, a pair of hands push her stubborn hair back – she should’ve tied it back before going to bed.  Then she feels a warm hand smoothing her back to comfort her. Veronica turns around to find a sleepy Archie knelt next to her.

“Are you okay?” he whispers.

At the sight of his concern, a huge sob abandons her while she shakes her head. Archie immediately wraps her in a hug, and makes shushing sounds to calm her.

“I’m so sorry. This is harder than I expected.”

“Hey, c’mon.” He tightens the embrace and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. “You know I’m here if you need me. I’ll do my best to help.” She knows he’s close to asking her to not regret her decision. It’s a turmoil, but she wouldn’t back down. Veronica is a fighter, she won’t allow this to beat her – she’s just being emotional.

She clings to him until her crying subsides, and it’s only then she realizes Archie has been humming all along to soothe her and playing with her hair. It’s not difficult to see why she allows herself to stay in his embrace for a few more moments.

“I’m tired,” she mumbles against his shoulder.

Archie helps her to stand up, and then sits on the closed lid of the toilet, watching her as she brushes her teeth quickly. It’s too familiar, but it doesn’t bother her – it’s just strange to have this boy who is not her boyfriend being so worried about her.

“What?” she braces her arms against the vanity.

A smile blooms on Archie’s face. “You’re beautiful.”

Many boys – men and women, too – have told her that before. But none of them have expressed quite like Archie. Any other time she would’ve rolled her eyes and scoffed, because she knows her worth, she doesn’t need to be told her qualities. With him it’s a little different. It’s like he cannot help himself.

Veronica fights the smile the best she can, but her mouth still curls up. “I look like shit, and feel like it. But thank you.”

It’s true. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her mouth feels dry. Her knees are reddened since she was kneeling by the toilet, and her hair is messy.

“I’m going to bed. You should go too.”

Archie nods, stands up sluggishly and makes his way out of the bathroom.

“Archie?”

He turns around and holds on to the door, one eyebrow kinked up.

“Thank you. For everything.”

-x-

In the middle of class Veronica receives a text from Archie, telling her he got a job as a bus boy at some Italian restaurant.

Admittedly, she’s a little surprised, even if she shouldn’t be. He’s used to working for living – he has told her about helping his father and working in construction. But it’s different now. He not only has himself to think about, indeed, but most of the men – _boys_ – she has known in her circle, would never lift a finger for anyone but themselves.

She congratulates him and gives him news about his demo. Josie told her it was ready for him to pick it up, and a few copies had been made for him to hand out or even sell – he’s still playing some gigs at coffee shops and sometimes in the subway. Having some followers can’t hurt.

He apologizes when she offers a meeting for lunch after picking up his music. He’ll be busy until Saturday with his new job.

“You know how it’s like to be the new guy at work, Ronnie.”

She doesn’t. She hasn’t worked a day in her life for tips or minimum wage. She was an intern at Vogue once, but she hardly counts it as work considering she managed to boss around the rest of the interns – a cup of coffee always waited for her in the morning.

“How about brunch?” She proposes, and he happily accepts.

Of course, this doesn’t stop Veronica from asking Josie to email her the songs. That’s how she ends up listening to Archie’s voice on repeat while she’s eating her salad at lunch. And she likes the songs, and how they were mixed – Josie’s done a superb job with it. She just hates to have them playing again and again, with the lyrics stuck in her head by the time she makes it back home. Archie’s voice cannot seem to leave her brain.

“Hey,” Jughead greets Veronica as she arrives home.

“Hello. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Forsythe?” Veronica grins at the glare Jughead shoots her.

“Betty wanted me to help her with a class project. And I need help with being fed. Seemed like a fair exchange.”

Veronica snorts a laugh. “Of course, it did.” She moves past him to hang her coat and leave her bag over the couch.

“Did Archie tell you about his new job?”

“He texted.” She smiles, because those little things don’t always look important, but they are considering the big picture. Her father – contrary to popular belief – climbed his way to the top since childhood. Hiram Lodge might not like Archie being a college drop-out, but he will appreciate the effort he’s putting into providing for his child.

And talking about child…

“Have you… thought about how you’re going to support the little spawn?”

Jughead’s question surprises her a little.

Honestly, she has given more than a thought to the economic issue. Veronica has some savings and also a few investments – it’s not much, but it’s something. Granted, there’s no way she could afford college _and_ a baby with that money – she has rent to pay for and bills that are astronomical for the regular college student who doesn’t know how to distinguish a real Birkin bag from a knock-off.

But the real problem in the question is not how rude is to talk about others people’s money. She’s not upset about that.

“I’d wish you wouldn’t refer to the baby like that.”

Jughead smirks, laughing a little as he starts his reply. “Never pegged you for a sentimentalist, Lodge.”

“Well, I’d like to say I never thought you were an asshole, but why start lying to each other now?”

He does seem taken aback by her response, but she’s seriously pissed by his attitude. Ever since Archie told him about the baby, Jughead has been more abrasive than usual with her. The old entertaining banter between them has turned more vicious, and he has openly let her know he thinks she’s a spoilt brat.

“Do you realize what you’re doing? I mean, this is not some toy you can give away once you’re bored… though, you might do that with the right amount of money.” Jughead spits out, finally letting himself say everything he thinks. “But Archie won’t allow it. He will care for that kid, so you’re basically leaving this all in his hands. You’re messing up his life!”

“You think this is easy for me? How dumb do you think I am? I know what a child means!” She balls her hands into fists, and feels the anger shaking her. “It’s my life too! I have a lot to lose. I never asked for it, Jughead. I never asked for anything from Archie, either. He can step away if that’s what he wants.”

“Maybe he should.”

“Was that your advice for him? To just forget about it and move on?” Veronica clenches her teeth to keep her tears from falling, but her hormones are a little out of control lately. She has been feeling nostalgic, and more vulnerable – her armor is not as strong as it was before. “Why do you hate this baby so much?”

“I don’t. I just don’t think people should bring kids into the world if they aren’t wanted. Because, then what? You blame the child for everything that goes wrong or just leave them to fend for themselves. You forget about them and they end up thinking maybe, _maybe_ they’re not good enough to be loved… maybe they are just a reminder of your mistakes.”

“Well, I have news for you. Kids who are wanted and looked for can also feel like mistakes.” Now her tears are flowing down her cheeks. “Like they aren’t good enough, like they are means to an end, like they cannot achieve impossible goals set up for them. Like disappointment. Don’t you think I feel used when I’m paraded around like a little doll who knows a few tricks?” She stomps her way to Jughead, and pokes him in the chest with her index finger. “You’re not the only one with issues. But that doesn’t mean I have to do the same with my child.”

“V?” Betty’s voice is barely a whisper when she catches sight of her friend.

“Excuse me, Betty. I’ll be in my room. I’m a bit tired.” Veronica turns around to leave, but it’s surprised to hear Jughead’s voice again.

“I’m sorry. I had no right.” In his defense, he does sound apologetic, but it’s not enough. They have no idea what’s like to be her, to be expected to be flawless and magnificent every single second of her life. She feels like this is the first time she has taken a decision on her own, without expecting to fulfill someone else’s dreams.

“Fuck you, Jones.” It’s a hiss, like a snake warning its enemy.

“I’m sorry, Veronica. You’re right. I just… I don’t want to see Archie hurt. He’s my family, and that baby will be, too. I don’t want them to end up like me and my father – loving each other but very much broken.”

Veronica looks at Jughead with diluted anger, mixed with pain and sorrow. “I love my parents, and they love me, but they’ve hurt me more than anyone else as well. I don’t need you to lecture me about dysfunctional families. I don’t need you to speak about my fears of inadequacy or how shallow I am. _I know!_ And that’s the sole reason why I kept doubting my decision.” She takes a deep breath in an infructuous effort to calm herself. “But then I’ve gotten to know Archie. And he’s so good. Kind. Loyal. Caring. I think he’ll neutralize the darkness in me. He’s encouraged me to be me.”

“He does that, doesn’t he?” Jughead sighs. “Looking out for those who need saving.”

“A hero complex,” Betty murmurs. And Veronica knows about how Archie helped Betty to seek for help when her mental health was a wreck, or how he welcomed Jughead into his home when no one else was there for him.

“I don’t want to hurt him.”

“We have hurt him without meaning to. We have no right to judge you,” Betty says, right before she wraps Veronica in a hug.

-x-

Nothing is said to Archie about the _discussion_ between Veronica and Jughead. They don’t want to put more pressure on him – and they promised to at least be civil for the sake of everyone. After all, Veronica truly believes Jughead doesn’t have anything against her. He’s being overprotective of Archie, and that’s okay – someone has to look out for him.

“Hey!”

She cannot stop the smile that forms on her face when Archie approaches her. His smile is terribly infectious.

“Hello.”

And she hugs him, because his arms are open and he’s waiting for it – and she cannot deny it feels quite nice to be in his arms. He smells like lemongrass and a hint of something woodsy – she imagines this is how a forest could smell, but she’s never really been in one.

A part of her feels terrified of how fond she is of spending time with him. She certainly likes him, but she doesn’t want to _like_ him too much. Veronica is sure things would be too complicated for them if she decided to mix a relationship with raising a child. And she doesn’t need complicated considering everything else she has to deal with at the moment.

“I like this place.” Archie looks around at the simple and clean place, with burst of colors here and there.

Veronica grins. “It’s my favorite place to get _chilaquiles_ ,” she whispers as if it was some big secret, which she guesses it kind of is. Her friends don’t usually venture beyond tacos, because apparently Mexican food is not gourmet enough for them.

They get a table and sit in front of each other.

“What would you recommend?”

“For you?” Veronica looks at the menu the waitress has handed them. “ _Tacos de carnitas_ and I’ll share my _pozole_ with you. And _chilaquiles_ to share.”

Archie just shrugs his shoulders at the waitress. “Don’t make me repeat that and make a fool of myself.” Veronica and the server chuckle. Once they are alone again, Archie confesses, “I don’t speak Spanish. Will that be a problem for us?”

“Nothing? Not even high-school level Spanish?” Veronica leans over the table, watching as Archie shakes his head.

“I took French.”

Veronica snorts a laugh. “Why? Everyone knows Spanish is much more useful given the amount of people who speak it in this country.”

“It was romantic? I don’t know,” he jokes, but a deep crimson color bathes his cheeks.

“Romantic? Perhaps. But Spanish is hot, Archiekins. It’s all about passion.” She doesn’t want to be flirty, but it’s too complicated when they find themselves alone. It always feels like a date. “But I’ll teach you the basics. My parents will appreciate it as well.”

“Great.”

The food arrives soon enough, after Archie tells her he picked up his demo from the studio, and how he just listened to a couple of songs because he was running late for their brunch.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked Josie to send me the songs, too.” Veronica says. “I really liked them, especially the edgier ones. Your voice is a little raspier and it feels more _mature_.”

He smiles at the compliment.

“Thank you. But I was going to tell you something else happened. I was talking to Josie, and listening to some songs, when one of her friends arrived. She asked me to sing a duet with her. Apparently, she just got a record deal with an indie label. That could help me, right? Seems like an opportunity.”

“Sure.”

He looks so positively happy, so hopeful, Veronica paints a fake smile on her face and tries to keep eating without overthinking this news. But she cannot.

“Who is the friend?” She needs to know. She has to. It’s probably nothing, but…

“Val. She invited me to her place to rehearse this week.”

The pang of jealousy Veronica feels? That’s not exactly nothing. And it’s not that Veronica doesn’t like Val, but she hates that the connection between them is so easy, so fast. And the worst is that Archie has freedom to do as he pleases – he might like Val more than musically, and it’s fine. And they will be alone and emotionally in the same page working on their craft, so things could happen.

“Ronnie?” Archie calls when he notices she’s been too quiet for too long.

“It’s great, for you. Val is a great artist. Just… please, don’t sleep with her.”

Archie’s shock is clear on his face, and it’s only then that Veronica realizes she said the last part out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter... and I'm not too happy about it. Please tell me it's not awful?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected such a positive reaction to last chapter. I can only hope this is well-liked, too!

“What?”

It’s the first time Veronica has seen a gleam of anger in Archie’s face, and it’s not exactly far from terrifying – actually, it reminds her a lot of her father’s controlled wrath. Of course, with the years, she has become a master in pacifying him. Perhaps, all that experience can help her with this particular situation.

“Is that what you think of me?” he asks because she hasn’t given him an answer, or explained herself and the apparent malfunction in the brain-to-mouth filter. “That I jump into bed with any woman who looks my way?”

But, well, he did find his way to her bed fairly quickly if she remembers correctly. Can he blame her? Plus, he’s young and technically single, so there would be nothing wrong if Archie happened to have sex with Val or other people. But – she’ll deny it if anyone asks – she doesn’t want to share him. Veronica Lodge is extremely jealous, and that’s a first.

“No, of course not!” she replies before Archie starts ranting – or before that vein in his neck pops up. “I just mean that if you plan to work with her, it wouldn’t be good news. You know, don’t mix business with pleasure.” She smiles, hoping her bullshit lie will be enough to appease him.

Archie frowns. “Are you jealous?”

Her smile drops almost instantaneously. “No. Why would I be?” She hates it when people can see through her – Betty and Josie do it, and her mother sometimes. Having a guy who can spot her tells? That’s not good.

“Exactly. Why would you?” And the way his mouth curves a little into a suave smile, makes Veronica roll her eyes. She’s not about to let him win.

“Well, what good did Betty’s warning do to us? We slept together anyway.” She takes a spoonful of her _pozole_ and looks at him through her eyelashes. _Play innocent and sweet, Veronica, be nice._ “But maybe we should move on. I mean, Cheryl has offered to set me up with her cousin.” She dabs at her mouth with a napkin, watching happily as Archie’s eyes slowly narrow. “And guess what? He’s also a redhead.”

“Cheap shot.”

“But why? Are you jealous, Archiekins? Do you want to be the only handsome redhead in my life?” She’s playing with fire here, and she’s about to get burnt.

“Not if I’m part of a collection.”

“What do you mean?” Veronica decides to play dumb. Right now, she’s not ready for deep conversations about their future or what she wants from him.

“You know what I mean.” He takes a bite from his taco, and Veronica stares at him until he swallows his food and his warm brown eyes fall upon her again. “I won’t sleep with her, Ronnie. Don’t worry.”

-x-

It’s Saturday morning, and Veronica is spending her time in front of the mirror because she’s glad she isn’t crazy. She’s getting slightly bigger – the doctor confirmed it in her last appointment! She has gained a total of three pounds, and it’s been a lot of work trying to accept that’s okay.

Caressing her belly with one hand, Veronica tries to see the little bump but it’s still too small to be noticeable. What is noticeable it’s the awful pimple on the left side of her forehead. Apparently, it’s completely normal for her hormones to mess up with her flawless skin. That little bastard is covered with some cream Betty gave her – and she promised it would work before she returned to class on Monday. Otherwise, she’ll need to make magic with her makeup.

In knee socks and an oversized hoodie, Veronica makes her way out of her bedroom. She’s not feeling like socializing – and hasn’t felt that way for a while. At first, she thought pregnancy would take a toll in her academics, but the truth is that since she hasn’t felt like going out with her friends, she’s spent a lot of time studying, making up for the lack of sleep.

“B?” Veronica enters the kitchen to find Betty preparing food. “Could you stop cooking healthy food for me? I’ll just eat pickles and maybe steal a piece of the strawberry cheesecake you made for Jughead.”

“You mean another one?” Betty arches an eyebrow, and Veronica cannot help but to snort a laugh. The little asshole deserves it – plus, who can blame a hungry pregnant woman for craving food?

“I’m not even sorry.”

Betty laughs this time at her cheekiness.

“Don’t worry. I’ve finished with your food. I’m now prepping some stuff for Thanksgiving.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Seriously? Could you stop being so damn perfect? We could go to some restaurant– oh, my. Forget I said anything!” she stops as Betty’s face contorts in incredulity. “Do you need help?”

“No, actually, the boys are picking up the turkey and should bring it soon.” Right then, the doorbell rings. “Must be them.”

“No!” Veronica watches in horror as Betty quickly moves past her to open the front door. “Stop! I’m not presentable.” But Betty doesn’t listen, forcing Veronica to squeak and make a disappearing act to lock herself in her bedroom. “I hate you, Betty Cooper!”

Betty chuckles, but Jughead and Archie only stare at her. “She’s being dramatic. How are you?” She smiles at Archie, before kissing Jughead’s cheek.

“Good.” Archie babbles, rubbing his hands together, and looking in the direction of Veronica’s room. “Do you think she’ll let me in?”

Betty frowns. He’s looking anxious, which is unusual for him. “You could try. Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I need to speak to her.”

“Go ahead.”

Archie is making his way to Veronica’s room when he hears the complaints from Jughead. “Hey, who ate my cheesecake?!” He really doesn’t have time to make jokes and laugh at his friend, so he continues with his mission and knocks on Veronica’s bedroom door.

She doesn’t reply at first so he knocks again.

“C’mon, Ronnie. I need to talk to you.”

“No!” Veronica replies through the door. “I look awful.”

This time Archie snorts a laugh. “I don’t care. Ronnie, just let me in.”

“I care!”

“You could be three hundred pounds, hairy and toothless…” Archie is quipping when the door flings open.

“Shut up. You know I had nightmares when the doctor told me to visit the dentist because my teeth could fall off.”

There’s a hand on her forehead and that makes him laugh. “I’m not a soldier so, at ease?”

She smacks him across the chest with her other hand. “Don’t be smartass, Andrews.” He reaches for her hand and uncovers an offending pimple on her forehead. It’s tiny, but it’s clear she hates it.

Pouting, Veronica steps away from the door and begrudgingly lets him in. Without her approval, Archie sits on her bed. “There’s something important you should know.”

“Okay,” she drags out the word and sits down next to him. “Is it about the doctor’s appointment? Did you discover there is some hereditary condition in your family?” She’s been extremely paranoid about the baby’s health now that they have proof of their offspring’s existence – pictures of a blur and the swooshing sounds that almost made Archie pass out.

“No. That’s not it.”

“Then what?”

“You know I’m staying in New York for Thanksgiving.”

She knows. Betty is cooking for a battalion, but they are only four – maybe Kevin, Cheryl and Josie too, since they are invited but they haven’t RSVPd and that makes Betty crazy. Honestly? It’s just rude. But, for Veronica’s family, Thanksgiving is not such a big deal. Christmas? Now that is another story.

“Yes, so? Are you regretting it? Do you want to go celebrate it with your dad?”

“Actually, the thing is my dad is coming to New York so we can spend the holiday together, because we haven’t seen each other in a while and…”

“You’re babbling!” Veronica stops him midsentence. “You’re here because you wanted to warn me we’ll have to tell him I’m pregnant and he’s about to become a granddad.”

“Yep,” Archie replies, not daring to look at her.

“Archie!”

“Sorry?”

Telling her parents has taken her about a month and a half of planning. She knows she has to do it before Christmas, because there’s no way she’ll be forgiven for ruining the holidays – catholic families are pretty good at making you go to church for the tiniest mistakes, she cannot imagine what they’ll do to her if she messes up the announcement. Probably send her away. Becoming a nun is not something she can rule out – her father is extreme like that.

“We have to plan this.”

“Plan? Why? Couldn’t we just tell him?” She must look at him with some seriously crazy eyes, because he recoils immediately. “Plan, sure. What do you want to do?”

“This is your dad! I can tell you mine will try to wring your neck, but I don’t know if your father will blame me and accuse me of being a Jezebel or something like that.”

“Not my dad. My mom, maybe.”

“Not helping.” Veronica glares at him, which is amusing for him. Archie chuckles and watches her flop back on her bed, sighing before asking him, “Tell me more about your dad.”

He lies back on the bed and they turn to face each other. There’s a soft smile on his face, and it stays in place as he starts telling her about Fred Andrews, the man who can apparently fix anything and everything in the world. It’s clear Archie adores his father, and the childhood story about his dog Vegas prove it – Veronica tears up a little because she was never allowed to have a pet for the most ridiculous reasons her parents could come up with. And now Vegas is enjoying all of Fred’s attention, so even if Archie wanted to take the dog with him, he thinks it’d be cruel.

Asking about how it was like being just boys at home, forces Archie to tell her the hilarious stories of first dinners and forgotten lunches, about eating pasta for longer than they would’ve wished and the countless pizza boxes. He tells her about trying to cook a nice dinner for his dad, only to end up almost burning down the house. She finds out he also feels guilty because his father hasn’t dated anyone seriously since the divorce. And he confesses he never chose to stay in Riverdale; his mom left, and his parents decided not to change Archie’s life because of them.

“He was the one who supported me when I wanted to leave college and become a musician. I was terrified to disappoint him. I didn’t want to fail him. I don’t.”

Veronica cradles his face between her hands and presses a soft and lingering kiss to his forehead. “You won’t. We’ll figure it out.”

“Ronnie,” he whispers before reaching out for her, wrapping his arms around her and tightly hugging her to him. “Thank you.”

They are found like that by Jughead, who has knocked on the door, but since Archie left it open, there’s nothing he can do to not seeing them in bed hugging. He clears his throat. “Betty says dinner is ready. So, do you want me to tell her you’re busy?”

“Yeah, we’re making a baby!” Veronica replies sarcastically, but then frowns. “Oh, wait.”

Archie laughs, but Jughead doesn’t think it’s that funny.

-x-

The beautiful burgundy dress she bought only six weeks ago feels a little tighter than when she first tried it on, but Veronica is not going to let those damn four pounds to prevent her from looking amazing when meeting her… what? What is Archie’s dad to her? Nothing. Fred is only her baby’s grandfather.

“Betts, a little help here, please,” Veronica says as she runs across the apartment with her pearl necklace in her hands.

Betty smiles at her. “I’ve never seen you so nervous before, V.”

“Well, you tell me how you’d feel if you were about to tell a stranger you’re pregnant with his son’s baby.”

Betty bites her lip as she finishes fastening the necklace around Veronica’s neck. “Sorry. You’re right. But I’m here, and I have your back. So does Juggie.”

“Really?” Veronica scoffs.

“Really. We’ve talked and he’s been more open to the idea of you two co-parenting.”

“I find that hard to believe, Betty, but… I trust you.” Veronica holds Betty’s hands and squeezes them. “I’d hug you, but I just put my make up on and we don’t have the same skin tone, sweetie.”

They both laugh.

Soon after Kevin and Josie arrive – Cheryl declined the invitation given she had some family event, and they wouldn’t take no for an answer. Everyone knows the Blossom family is not one to mess with, even if you’re their blood. It’s the only family Veronica sees as more messed up than hers in their dynamics.

“How’ve you been feeling?” Josie asks while they set the table following Betty’s instructions.

“Better. The doctor said once in my second trimester things should be a little easier, and it seems like it.” Veronica is not worried about the symptoms anymore. Her new concern is that she will start to show any day now, and she hasn’t shopped for clothes nor does she has told her parents. And she’s not about to show up at their doorstep with a six-months-belly to scream surprise at them.

“That’s good.” Josie always tries to stay positive, which is exactly what Veronica needs. It is also why she hasn’t told Cheryl yet, because her uncanny ability to predict everything that can go wrong is disheartening. That is one of the reasons she’s glad Cheryl isn’t coming, because since they have to give the news to Fred, all the guests needed to be aware of this piece of information.

Veronica can still remember the gasp that abandoned Kevin once she and Betty let him know. They also giggled uncontrollably once he remarked how unfair it was that two such good-looking people got to mix their genes together, and that the baby will be stunning.

“Are you okay?” Kevin asks as he sets a salad bowl on the table.

“Yes, thank you.” Veronica repeats. “But, guys, you need to stop asking me that every five minutes. I’m pregnant, not sick.”

“Sorry,” Kevin and Josie babble at the same time.

They are almost finishing up with the decorations, and the food is ready – also the many containers for leftovers that Betty set up for each of their guests – when the doorbell rings, and Veronica’s back stiffens.

Betty goes to greet her invitees, while Veronica starts planning her route of escape in case things go terribly wrong. For the first time since the day she took the pregnancy test, she _senses_ people know she’s pregnant. She smooths her dress over her stomach, because she must be showing. All of this is stupid – she’s aware she’s being crazy – but she cannot stop.

“Breathe. In and out,” Kevin whispers to Veronica.

She looks at him, grateful of her friends, of having people to rely on. She mouths a thank you at him.

Veronica wants to laugh, because only Betty Cooper could get Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews in suits for a Thanksgiving dinner. Archie looks great in his suit, but she has to admit it’s a little outdated – probably the only one he has – and the tie is crooked, so her fingers itch to fix it.

Next to the boys, there’s an older man. Veronica is quick to notice the same gentle eyes, the uneasiness in his own suit and the nervous smile – he’s Archie’s dad and no one could deny it. He probably feels out of place among these teens who are playing grown-ups but haven’t hit twenty yet.

In an outburst of self-confidence, it’s Veronica who jumps into action after the general greeting of the newcomers.

“Hello, Mr. Andrews. I’m Veronica Lodge, Betty’s roommate.” She gives him the dazzling smile she usually reserves to charm business associates of her parents. But this time, it’s honest. “I’m sure you know Kevin,” she waits for them to shake hands. “And this is my dear long-time friend Josie McCoy, singer and artist. Extremely talented.” Josie blushes but recovers quickly to greet Fred.

And Fred chuckles at bit at her energy, and moxie. “Nice to meet you, Veronica.”

She places one arm on his bicep – because body language, duh. “Now I see where Archie got his good-looks from. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Both Andrews blush and chuckle, seemingly a little embarrassed – _mission accomplished, Veronica!_ – but Jughead looks shocked. He had never seen her in action, but she’s been in the business of charming people since she was born, and she’s aiming to become a lawyer, so she knows how to deal with people, and put a veil over her emotions.

“Archie was right, you are quite beautiful and very energetic.”

That takes her by surprise. “Did he?” She looks at Archie, and if his cheeks get any redder, they’ll match his hair.

Archie rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “Dad,” he mutters, like a warning or begging him to stop, she doesn’t know until Fred speaks again.

“It really took me by surprise learning that he has a girlfriend.”

It’s awfully difficult to keep her smile in place.

Maybe she should become an actress? She certainly deserves an Oscar for this performance, because that wasn’t part of the plan.


	6. Chapter 6

First reaction to this revelation? She wants to scream and point out a few things Archie seemingly forgot about their conversation. They wanted to keep things simple – tell as much truth as they could, considering they are about to start a lifelong relationship as parents of a child. He complicated everything! But Veronica is not about to reveal the truth. After all, it’s not Fred’s fault, and she doesn’t know what kind of reaction it could provoke. Maybe, this _tiny_ lie could make the news of the baby a little more bearable.

Still, she’s not in the mood to play the part of _lovely_ girlfriend.

Archie sits between her and his father, and he tries to be normal – and by that, she means he reaches for her hand and pays attention to everything she needs. He tries to be a good and attentive boyfriend.

“How long have you’ve been dating?” asks Fred as Betty sets the last plates over the table with Jughead’s help. Everyone turn their eyes on them, and Veronica only grins at the sight of panic etched on Archie’s face.

She’s just three months pregnant, so she plays with the number – considering Archie arrived in the city only five months ago. “Four months. It started casual, you know, a few dates here and there, but as we spent time together, we realized we really couldn’t be apart for long.”

Archie’s shoulders relax before he turns to his father. “Veronica is incredible. She showed me the city and helped me record a demo. The one I sent you a few weeks back? Yeah. She’s great.”

Luckily, she’s wearing makeup because she can feel her cheeks a bit warmer than before. He’s pretty good at pretending to be her boyfriend, because he remembers she hates peas, and what classes she’s taking and which one she likes the most. She never knew he was paying attention whenever she ranted around him.

“Wow. Four months it’s a pretty long time for not telling me about her,” Fred comments, which makes Archie feel guilty, leaving him without a proper answer.

“I asked him not to tell you,” Veronica intervenes. Archie’s wide eyes meet her just as she chuckles a bit. “I had the silly idea you wouldn’t like me for being such a city girl, high-maintenance and spoilt. I didn’t want to be a reason for you to argue, Mr. Andrews.”

And she senses a victory when the answer to this is, “Please, Veronica, call me Fred.”

Soon, when everything is ready, Betty leads dinner as the gracious hostess she is. Veronica finds comfort in tradition – it’s just following instructions, pretty much like church and her family. She’s always respected the bond traditions build and keep – and it’s important to Betty, so it’s important to her, too.

“So, how’s school, Betty?” Fred asks in his fatherly tone, which makes Betty smile.

“Good. I’m doing great with Jughead’s help and Veronica’s. We get along so well now that we have an apartment outside of campus, even if lately has been a little stressful for her given the situation–“ Betty trails off once she realizes her mistake.

Fred furrows his brow and looks at Archie and Veronica. “What situation?”

“School, of course.” The answer comes from Jughead, which is surprising to say the least. Veronica guessed he’d be happy to see her suffer through dinner. “You know how competitive you need to be when you want to become a lawyer, and besides she has a new relationship. Plus, B and V team-up to save the world more frequently than they should,” Jughead quips, earning himself a laugh from Fred. “It’s hard to juggle all that.”

Veronica feels grateful, but she also wishes their secret was not a secret anymore. She’ll feel so much lighter if she didn’t have to hide, if she could just talk about the baby openly. She knows Archie feels the same.

“I’m sure your parents are proud of you.”

Veronica smiles at Fred’s kindness. And she hopes it’s true but she knows, in their eyes, she’s not doing more than what is expected from her. In fact, with the baby, she’ll be the biggest disappointment in their lives.

“I’m glad Archie has found such a kind and smart girlfriend. He’s very lucky.”

Now, she’s not sure she can keep a straight face. Her stomach feels in knots because she’s lying to this extremely good man, a man who only wants the best for his son and it’s willing to do anything to support Archie and help him achieve his dreams.

“Would you excuse me for a second?” Veronica stands up and rushes to her room. She knows soon someone follows her, but she’s not sure who it is. It could be Betty or Josie, but she doesn’t want them near her right now.

This whole thing only serves as a reminder of the havoc in her life. She won’t be daddy’s girl anymore. And she wonders if that’s the only price she’ll pay for her mistake. It doesn’t seem enough after all the lying and the kept secrets. She hasn’t been honest to most people lately.

She locks herself in the bathroom and tries to breathe before tears fall down. Why can’t everything go back to the way it was? Why can’t she be the lively girl who went to parties and shopped for designer’s clothes instead of maternity bras?

Why does she feel like crying all the _fucking_ time?

“Ronnie?”

“Give me a minute!” Her voice breaks, and she knows Archie won’t let go.

“Let me in, please.”

“I’ll go back in a moment,” she replies, but hears a soft thud against the door, and she can imagine Archie’s forehead against it, sighing, hoping for the same things she does – normalcy.

“Please?”

She opens the door carefully, slowly, and looks at him in the eye. “I can’t. I thought I could keep a straight face and not say a thing, but I can’t.” She rests her head against the jamb, closes her eyes and sighs. “We had plans, and a speech. But we just need to tell him.”

“I know.”

Veronica opens her eyes to see the exhaustion on Archie’s features. She expected for him to resist the idea – tell her to wait until tomorrow, or before Fred left – but she realizes Archie must feel even worse than her. He seems close to his father. It was just the two of them for many years, and it’s easy to see they trust each other.

Her hand reaches for his face, and she caress his cheek with her thumb. “I’m scared,” he whispers. And she knows how it feels, because she’s terrified and this is not even her family. Veronica pushes herself upright, and wraps her arms around his middle, pressing her cheek to his chest.

“We have to do this.” She lets go of him, but only so she can take his hand. “You can blame me for the repercussions.”

Taking a deep breath, she struts out of her room. She drags Archie behind her, firmly holding his hand in hers, noticing he doesn’t try to let go, either.

At the table, Betty is picking up the empty dishes with Kevin’s help, just as Josie sets a pecan pie on the table – Fred’s favorite, according to Archie.

“Mr. Andrews–“

“Please, Veronica, just Fred is okay.”

“You won’t think that in a few minutes, after you hear what I’ve got to say.”

This is not a moment for her to back down. She’ll say her piece and then she’ll take the yelling and insults, and forget about them to move on. She’s strong enough to take whatever comes her way.

Fred’s eyes search for Archie, and he frowns. “Excuse me? What do you mean?”

Veronica is ready to open her mouth, when she hears Archie’s voice from behind her.

“Veronica is pregnant. We’re going to be parents.”

The grip of his hand tightens, and Veronica looks at him while hearing Fred spitting out questions nervously, but in a very collected voice. Fred doesn’t sound angry, but concerned.

“Could you explain this to me?” Fred sighs noisily, and that serves as cue for everyone else to suddenly feel the urge of hiding in the kitchen. “How far along?”

“Three months,” Veronica mutters. “We decided to keep it just a few weeks ago.”

“Archie,” Fred calls softly, not believing that the son he probably still sees as a child is having a kid of his own. “Do you know what this mean?”

“I know,” Archie replies firmly. “I got a job, and I’m helping Veronica with whatever I can–“

“He’s been nothing but supportive, Mr. Andrews. Archie is a marvelous boyfriend, who cares about me and is always willing to come to my aid. He’s a great man, and I feel lucky to have him under these unexpected circumstances.” Veronica pleas for some sort of absolution, because they didn’t mean to affect other people’s lives. She doesn’t want others to feel responsible for something they did.

“You’re kids!” Fred looks at them with pity, because he knows they have no clue about how to be parents or what it really means to raise a child. “You’re taking this big responsibility, which is also a wonderful experience but… you weren’t supposed to have it yet. You were supposed to enjoy life and live it to the fullest before starting a family.”

It surprises Veronica when Archie simply says, “Maybe I won’t know what life is or enjoy it until this baby. Maybe I was throwing it away and… and I needed it. To ground me. To always have Veronica as part of my life.”

-x-

Fred takes the news better than anyone hoped for, particularly Veronica. It’s because she’s been preparing for the worst for weeks, and just hearing the advice this man gives them, the guidance and the support, it makes her feel hopeful. Perhaps it won’t be so awful to tell her own parents.

It’s clear Fred doesn’t believe this situation is perfect, but he knows you have to make the best under whatever circumstances you find yourself in. So, he points out all the things they’ll need to prepare for – things to buy, furniture for the baby, schedules for Veronica’s classes and Archie’s job, hospital bills, and so much more.

Veronica is grateful they didn’t get the obvious scolding they rightfully deserved. They were careful, but apparently there is one percent or less who somehow happen to find themselves in this kind of situation. She also manages to make Fred Andrews blush by candidly sharing the results of their tests, and her OB/GYN consultations. Archie only smiles shyly when she shares the story about his excitement when hearing the baby for the first time.

They finally eat the pecan pie together, without secrets between them – except the lie about Archie and Veronica’s relationship that remains.

“Veronica,” Fred calls, forcing her to give him her undivided attention. “I cannot possibly imagine what you’re going through, or how your parents will take the news. But please keep in mind you can count me in for whatever you need.”

And now she gets how Archie came to be. These men are marvelous – even if not perfect, she knows, since Archie once shared the story of why his parents had divorced. Still, she feels much lighter, happier with her decision as well.

She smiles and approaches Fred to press a kiss to his cheek, and then hug him. “Thank you. So much.”

The conversations that follow, now that everyone is feeling more comfortable, are much lighter. Fred owns his role as paternal figure, giving advice and listening intently at the young people surrounding him. Kevin, thankfully, infuses their time with some fun stories that make them laugh, and Josie with some gossip about famous stars she’s met through her family.

When Archie, Fred and Jughead announce their departure, Betty happily packs leftovers, and slices of a cranberry apple pie she had saved for her guests. Veronica helps and makes sure to save the last slice of pecan pie for Fred to take. The containers are neatly wrapped and Veronica attaches the little cards she made to thank them for sharing such a lovely day at _B &V’s home_.

“Text me when you get home?” Betty tells Jughead, and they hold hands and kiss, and suddenly Veronica remembers she’s supposed to do something similar with Archie, since they are fake-dating. She doesn’t know where to start, though. Besides, his father is in the room, and she doesn’t know what constitutes appropriate behavior since they are having a baby but they haven’t known each other for long.

Turns out she doesn’t need to worry about a thing.

“I’ll call you, okay?” They previously agreed to start planning for the baby’s arrival and follow Fred’s advice, since he’s the only one who can tell them how it is to have a child.

“Sure. Be safe.” She tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, but Archie decides differently and kiss her lips in a mildly chaste kiss – it’s not a peck, but they aren’t making out either. His hands are firmly planted on her hips, holding her in place. It’d be silly to say she hates it, because he is a good kisser, but they hadn’t share a kiss since the night everything started between them.

She remembered his lips were pliant, but demanding. And she feels herself blush at the thought of wanting their kiss to last longer, to maybe do make out and frolic in private – something innocent but intimate. It also scares her that her feelings for him might be developing into something she hasn’t considered.

At last, he looks a little breathless when he steps back. She wipes away her dark lipstick from his lips with her thumb, and realizes it was a dumb idea because this is way more inappropriate than the kiss they just shared.

But soon they leave, and everything should be done with, except she turns around and her friends look at her with wide eyes.

“What was that, Veronica Lodge? Do explain,” Kevin demands.

“Fred thinks we are a couple. We had to kiss.” She tries to escape, busying herself with cleaning, but no one is having it.

“Right,” Josie packs that one little word with a lot of sarcasm. “That kiss had nothing fake about it, sweetie.”

Betty purses her lips to hold back a smile, but she cannot keep it hidden for long. Her stupid smile is so big, it makes Veronica roll her eyes.

“We are not a couple! We are doing our best for the sake of this child I’m carrying, and that’s it.”

It’s Kevin’s turn to roll his eyes. “Someone told me you were pretty jealous when Archie happened to work with another artist.”

“Betty!” Veronica chides, and moves around her friends, trying to escape their questioning. “It’s the hormones. It’s normal, I read.”

“Would it be so terrible if you and Archie were really dating?” Betty dares to ask.

“Yes! It changes things, because relationships need an effort. I’ve never been a good girlfriend, and Archie strikes me like the kind of guy who wants that. He deserves it.” Veronica blows a breath and starts pacing. “I’m not soft or sweet. I’m opinionated and demanding. I don’t like to depend on people or spend all my free time with my boyfriend. I’m independent and I don’t like being told what to do.”

“And he likes you just like that,” Betty offers.

“He doesn’t. He likes the idea of me. It’s different.”

“V, you can’t possibly be that blind,” Josie says. “He’s crazy about you!”

“He cares for the baby.”

“He cares about you,” Kevin adds. “Don’t you realize?”

She knows. Of course, she does! If things were only about the baby, he wouldn’t ask about her classes or about her interest. Archie doesn’t need to visit her or even listen to her asking not to date other people – she’s being selfish, she is quite aware of it.

“I can’t, okay? I don’t want to ruin things between us.” And that ends the conversation. It’s enough for her to recognize she’s afraid – afraid of not only losing her strange friendship with Archie, but that she could be the cause of him walking away from their child so he can stay away from her. “Please, stop. I know you mean the best for us, but the truth is things are good as they are.”

The sadness in their faces – the pity – upsets her, but they’ll have to get used to. Besides, they manage to fill themselves with cranberry apple pie and complain about their love lifes, groaning every time Betty tells them to be optimistic because she has the best relationship any of them could hope for.

-x-

“Ronnie,” Archie sighs one more time, following Veronica down the hallway as she returns to her bedroom. “C’mon. You asked me to go to this appointment. You want to sign us up for this new parents’ class.”

“Well, do you know how change a diaper? Or about rashes or types of crying?” Veronica stands up before him, arms akimbo, and the robe she has over her dress open. She looks pretty intimidating for her size.

“No.”       

“So?”

He chuckles. “Fine. I agreed, didn’t I?” He plops down on her bed, as she huffs and mutters under her breath. “What’s the problem now? Why can’t we just leave?”

“My dress! I can’t zip it up.”

“What?” He props up on his elbows, raising one eyebrow at her.

She looks sheepish when she turns to face him and takes her robe off, turning around to show the zipper barely closed, her smooth back exposed. “It doesn’t close.” And it’s true, but his eyes show how surprised he must be for not noticing there must be a small bump, barely there but surely because she’s petite and loves her form-fitting outfits. He stands up and tries to help, but the zipper doesn’t go up. “I’m fat,” she whispers in the most disheartening voice he has heard coming out of her.

“You’re not.” Archie hugs her from behind, trapping her arms and body, pressing his cheek to the side of her head. “You’re pregnant, and the doctor said your weight was perfect.”

“I don’t want to wear maternity clothes.”

He smiles. “You’ve gained what? Five pounds? I’m sure that something in there fits you.” He motions towards her large closet.

Veronica turns her face to look at him sideways. “You really can’t catch up with me. This is code for shopping, Archiekins. I do have clothes. But it’s never enough.” She moves away from him and digs in her closet, pulling a dark floral dress with long sleeves.

He is a little surprised to see her shed her dress on the spot, and then dress right in front of him. That’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but it’s unfair – now he has no right to touch her or tell her how sexy she looks in that burgundy set of underwear.

“Archie?”

She catches him while he’s enthralled with the shape of her legs, and he clears his throat, which makes her laugh.

“Ready?”

Veronica stands before the mirror, slips on a pair of dark booties and fluffs her hair. She then goes back into her closet, picks a black blazer with golden buttons and slips it on.

“Let’s go.”

-x-

“My dad called last night. He asked about you,” Archie says while they are walking through the university campus, right after Veronica made all the questions about her health insurance.

She grins. “He adores me! Pregnant and all, your dad likes me.”

He chuckles. “He does, which I’ve got to say it’s a feat. He has met some of my ex-girlfriends, and he never has said he doesn’t like them, but he just nods and smiles, being polite but never really talking to them.”

“That’s because I’m adorable! Admit it.” She teases him, poking him on the ribs, and making him snort a laugh. “I’m the best girlfriend you could ever hope for, Archie Andrews.” She laughs when Archie takes her hand and twirls her around.

“You’re not an eyesore,” he quips, earning himself a soft slap on the shoulder.

“Don’t be mean to a pregnant woman!” Veronica scolds, but still smiling. Soon, though, the smile drops.

“Pregnant?” A deep voice rudely interrupts their time together.

Veronica whirls around to meet the eyes of a tall boy with a great physique and perfect hair. Archie dislikes him instantly.

“Reggie. Hi.”

“Reggie?” Archie mumbles, trying to remember when he heard that name before and why it sounds familiar. Also, feeling slightly threatened, which makes him reach for Veronica’s hand.

This Reggie guy ignores Archie completely and only talks to Veronica. “What do you mean by pregnant? And who is this guy?”

Veronica feels Archie’s hands tightening in hers.

“I’m her boyfriend,” Archie replies before Veronica can try to explain. “Who are you?”

“Her ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is going slowly, but I have too many ideas and so much to explore with these two.  
> The meeting with Veronica's parents is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot prepare you for what comes here.

“Ronnie,” Archie calls as he follows her inside the apartment, barely having time to close the front door, before he watches her move around like a tornado. She already has her phone in her hand and taps on it quickly.

A few seconds later, he hears only one word, “Daddy?”

“Veronica!” Archie hisses, and in return he earns himself a glare. She has the phone pressed to her ear, and decides to ignore his protests.

“Hello, Daddy. How are you?” She pauses, smiling. “I know. That’s why I’m calling. We should have dinner together. How about tonight? I have someone to introduce you.” She pauses again, and this time her eyes fall on Archie. “Don’t be like that. I’m a grown woman and I’m perfectly capable of taking my own decisions.” She moves around, and Archie is feeling dizzy. What the hell does she think she’s doing? “That’s great. We’ll be there at seven. _Te quiero._ Bye.”

She disconnects and sighs.

“What are you doing?” Archie is finally able to speak up.

Veronica sits down on the couch, fiddling with the golden buttons of her jacket for a moment. Her purple nails toy with them, before she heaves a long sigh and then jumps to her feet.

“You need a proper outfit to meet my parents, and there’s no way you can make it to Brooklyn and get back in time, so we are going shopping.” She takes her phone again and starts searching for something in it. “I’ll be able to get you an emergency appointment with my father’s barber, and you should be ready.”

“What?” He’s seriously lost here. Just this morning they were making progress and having a good time together. The thought of them being friends – and he has to admit, being more than friends – was warming up his soul. She truly is remarkable woman, a force to be reckoned. There’s never a dull moment around Veronica. But he’s not understanding her logic right now.

She finally takes a moment, stands before him and places her hands on his forearms – it feels as if she was using him for support.

“Reggie knows about us. About me being pregnant. And even if he’s not one to use this as leverage, this is gossip that will spread like wildfire.” She tightens her hold on him. “My parents will find out sooner than later, so I’ve got to do some damage control. Now.”

So, the thing about the earlier encounter with Reggie went pretty well, according to Archie. Despite being Veronica’s ex, and looking like an asshole, Reggie was unexpectedly okay with the whole story about Veronica having a new relationship. Apparently, they’ve known each other for years, but their romantic relationship wasn’t long or serious. And Veronica scoffed when Reggie talked about romance, implying there was little of it between them.

Archie thinks Reggie only liked him because when he dared to talk about the word pregnancy, Veronica told him it was none of his business – and that meant it was all of Archie’s business. It was only then that he found out they had broken up two months before Archie and Veronica met – Veronica later said it was because of Reggie’s womanizing ways and his hidden feelings for Josie. It didn’t look like there were lingering feelings between them, Archie noticed. The way Veronica treated Reggie was as if she was dealing with a nosy friend.

“You are going to meet my parents tonight.” She takes his hand in hers, and leads him towards the front door. “Let’s go. We’ve got some shopping to do.”

That’s why he soon finds himself in a small store in the middle of Manhattan with Veronica acting as his personal shopper. She expertly moves around, studying fabrics, colors and styles – she knows exactly what she’s looking for.

She places in his arms a few crew-neck sweaters in various colors – telling him to never choose yellow as a main color because it clashes with his complexion – and a couple of jeans. He complies and tries them on, one by one, showing them to her, but getting tired pretty quickly.

“Please,” Veronica whispers as he gets inside the fitting room once more. “I need you to make the best impression with them.”

“Do you think this will help?” Archie watches her nodding, and he knows that looking the part could improve his chances of being welcome by the Lodges. “Then I’ll do it.”

Finally, a tiny smile makes the way to her lips. “Thank you.”

After a few more stores, she has finally chosen an outfit for him – and he can say he doesn’t hate it, but he would’ve never put it together. Then they go to the barber, and Veronica carefully explains what _they_ want. Archie wants to offer input, but Veronica is very specific about what it’s expected.

“You have this great material to work with. We only expect that you can make his beautiful hair look even better. A bit edgier, but stylish.”

Soon, he’s left with the barber and Veronica disappears for a while. Archie feels anxious without her. This is not his scene, not something he’s familiar with. He has to admit she makes him feel at ease when they walk around New York together. Veronica has a confidence that marvels him – he wishes he could have a bit of that and then he would surely have everything to become a better performer on stage.

The barber is fixing his hair, giving it the finishing touches, when Veronica returns with a new bag in her hands. She smiles at him, and Archie cannot help but to grin back, relaxing at the sight of her.

His hair is slightly shorter, a little messy, and without the classic part he’s used to wearing.

She leans in to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering in his ear that he looks great, which makes him laugh because her breath tickles him. And then she stands up and tells the barber that it’s good – not quite the compliment, but Veronica later says you should never make people too comfortable with praises, since that will keep them from aiming for more.

“What’ve you got there?” he asks as they finally take a cab to go back to her place.

She opens the bag and takes bottles out of it. “Body wash, cologne, face wash, sculpting cream for your hair, shampoo, _and_ conditioner. Please, do not buy that awful three-in-one body wash. It’s terrible for your skin and hair.”

“I already have… some of those things.” In reality, he does have those awful three-in-one body wash, shampoo and conditioner. And Jughead and he share the same hair wax. And he uses some cologne – usually when he’s going to meet her. “Besides, how do you know what I like?”

She twists open the bottle of cologne, and gets a whiff of it before extending it to him. “I like it. And that’s what you should care about.”

The smell is similar to the one he uses, but it’s a little warmer, maybe more grown-up. And she’s right. She should like it. But knowing she picked it for him feels intimate. And maybe it’s okay, because meeting each other’s parents and having a baby together is as intimate as things could get without being in an actual relationship.

“What are you going to say to them about me?” Archie asks as he looks at her profile, her sight lost outside the window. He sees her releasing a breath, slow as if the mere thought exhausted her.

“The same we told your father. Isn’t easier that way? We say we’re together and then keep track of only one big lie.”

He wants to open his mouth and ask her, what if it wasn’t a lie? What if they gave each other a chance? From time to time, he gives it thought. Being with Veronica would keep him on his toes – half the time he wouldn’t know what to do and could only comply with her wishes, and the other half he would be mesmerized by her and do anything to make her happy.

Instead, he only says, “Okay.”

-x-

The black dress she wears makes her look astonishing. Her legs and waist, the curve of her back… Archie could just dumbly stare at her for a long time. The little white details and pearls transform her into a classic image.

He’s wearing dark jeans, and a grey sweater over his plain white t-shirt. Veronica chose a Nile blue jacket for a touch of color, and because it went great with his hair.

They are picked up by a driver in an expensive car, and soon Veronica is taking his hand and sitting quite close to him – she warned him the driver is pretty much his father’s bodyguard, so they have to start with the charade quite early.

They arrive to a building that looks exactly like the ones he has seen in movies. This is where rich people live.

Veronica greets the doorman with a warm and bright smile. She introduces him to Archie by saying he knows her since she was a little girl, and that Smithers always spoiled her. All of this makes Archie think about how much he doesn’t know about Veronica, about her life and what drove her to be who she is now.

They take the elevator to the penthouse, hand in hand, and when they arrive, and Archie is about to step into the lobby, he feels the tug on his hand.

“I cannot do this,” Veronica whispers in a tiny voice, as if this place were taking her back in time, to be a small girl frightened to be scolded.

Archie turns around, taking her by the shoulders. “We can. I’m here for whatever you need me. You’re not alone. You’ll never be, Ronnie.”

She looks at him in the eye. “You better be great at acting, because my parents aren’t like your father. If they smell the lie… I’m done.”

They are welcomed by a maid who leads them to a lavish room where a slender woman sits with a glass of champagne in one hand. The smile on her face grows at the sight of Veronica.

“ _Mija_ , I’ve missed you.”

Veronica welcomes the hug the woman offers, leaning against her and relishing in the comfort it provides. That must be something unusual, because when they break the embrace, the older woman’s eyebrows are drawn together in question.

“Veronica?”

“Mom,” Veronica recovers quickly, trying to disguise her emotions. “This is Archie Andrews, my boyfriend. Archie, my mom, Hermione Lodge.”

Archie tries to give the most charming smile he can find, and extends one hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lodge. You have an outstanding daughter, so I very much wanted to meet the people who raised her.”

Hermione’s smile is sly, but she quickly shakes his hand. “Well, regretfully, this is the first time I’ve heard about you. But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You must feel special, though. I don’t remember a formal introduction to one of Veronica’s boyfriends since… the first one.”

“Mom. Please,” Veronica warns.

Hermione’s smile turns into a grin. “I’m trying to make small talk. Relax.” Hermione calls the maid and asks them what they are having. “Your father is on his way, but we can have some champagne while we wait. Cristal. Do you want something else, Archie?”

“Actually,” Veronica interrupts. “I would like to have some… water, please.” Her voice is shaking, and Archie knows there’s not much he can do. They won’t be able to keep a straight face for long.

“But you love champagne,” Hermione prompts. “I chose the bottle for you.”

“She’s not feeling well,” Archie tries to excuse her. “You know how hectic college life is. I’ve told her to take it slow and…”

Hermione ignores him. “What’s wrong, Veronica? Tell me. Now.”

Veronica’s eyes travel from him to her mother. “I’m pregnant. _We_ are pregnant.” She reaches for Archie’s hand and takes a deep breath. “And I’m keeping it.”

He’s a little surprised. After everything Veronica told him about her parents, he imagined many outcomes, but none of them was seeing Hermione wrapping Veronica in a tight hug as soon as the word pregnant left Veronica’s mouth. He hears some words in Spanish, probably to offer comfort.

Useless has a new definition in Archie’s mind, because he’s basically just breathing and doing nothing more while his – fake? – girlfriend is having a meltdown in the arms of her mother.

Hermione pulls back and takes Veronica’s face between her hands, trying to dry her tears – the ones that started falling as soon as she was able to say her secret, the one growing inside her.

“You’re going to put yourself together before your father gets here. You won’t say a thing. And tomorrow we’ll fix this.”

Archie feels a cold electricity running up his spine when he hears the word _fix_. What’s there to fix? Veronica is perfect as she is. The baby is healthy as far as they know. And they already agreed to do the whole co-parenting thing with Veronica. They have plans!

“No!” Veronica shouts. “Fix what? I told you we’re keeping it.”

“Veronica, you’re nineteen! You’re still a child. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. How are you going to support a baby? You don’t have a career. Your boyfriend is…”

“A musician,” Veronica fills the blank space left by Hermione.

“ _Dios_.” Hermione shakes her head. “A musician? How do you expect to provide for a child?”

“He’s talented,” Veronica argues. “And I trust him. He has been there for me, which is a lot more than you’re doing right now.”

“Veronica, stop it. You know what your father will think of this, what he’ll do. You can say goodbye to the money your father gives you monthly, to the credit cards, to the nice apartment he pays for so his princess could experience life. He might not pay your tuition.”

“Why can’t you just be my mom instead of my financial advisor?” Veronica’s hands are curled in fists, knuckles white. “I expect that from him. But not you. You’re my mom. The one I trust the most. Can you just comfort me? Love me?”

Hermione hesitates, and her gaze softens at the sight of her daughter. “I love you, _mija_. That’s why I have to warn you. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Be on my side, then. Help me.”

“Help you with what?”

Everyone in the room turns to face who has just formulated the question. Archie knows he’s Hiram Lodge. He’s not a tall man or extremely big. No, this is a man who doesn’t need to be physically intimidating, but his presence is enough to let you know who is in command. He has the same confidence Veronica possesses.

“Who is this?” Hiram adds as he steps closer to them.

“Daddy,” Veronica mutters.

“Are you crying, _palomita_?” This is one of those moments in which Archie wishes he could be outgoing, to lead the conversation away from Veronica, the tears and the baby.

“Hello, sir.” Archie offers his hand to Hiram. “I’m Archie Andrews, your daughter’s boyfriend. It’s very nice to meet you. Veronica has told me so much about you.”

Hiram shakes his hand. “Funny. I don’t know a thing about you.” He moves closer to Veronica, taking her hands and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Now, tell me why are you crying?”

“Veronica,” Hermione warns for a last time.

Veronica swallows her tears, squares her shoulders and then as calmly as she can, she says it again. “I’m pregnant. That’s why I came tonight, to tell you that we’ll have a child and… I’d love to have your support.”

-x-

Archie doesn’t know what he expected. Well, a part of him was always ready to be punched in the face – it seemed silly but people reacted in strange ways when under stress, and since Hiram had wrestled in high school and college, maybe he could’ve let out some anger through a punch. He also thought about some yelling, and maybe more crying. Threats sounded like something Veronica had been preparing for.

What no one expected was the cold “Get out. Now.” Hiram gave them as soon as Veronica finished explaining the situation. It was as if Veronica was being exiled of her own home. Hiram didn’t even look at her, didn’t even say goodbye.

The driver was already waiting for them outside, and Veronica silently got inside. Archie followed, not quite sure of what to do. His father had been so receptive – he listened and provided advice. This situation wasn’t something he could understand.

Veronica opens the door of the apartment, and Archie wants to asks if she’s okay, because she’s never this quiet, and it’s driving him crazy. She’s lively and outspoken. He wonders if he should leave, and just let her deal with her emotions, but that doesn’t seem right either.

“Can you stay?” Veronica whispers.

“Sure.”

They are alone in the apartment, since Betty decided to stay with Jughead. They had work to do and a date – because those two mix everything in their relationship like a couple of detectives.

“I’ll take the couch,” Archie says, already familiar with where Betty keeps the blankets and which pillows Veronica will lend him. “Just…” he wants to say something meaningful, but what? What do you say to someone who has just seen how their family turn their backs at them? “Good night, Ronnie.”

She doesn’t say anything in return, only looking sadly at him before she disappears into her room.

The apartment feels bigger and empty with no sound. There’s always something going there – Betty’s cooking, Veronica’s music, the both of them studying, karaoke or the TV. It’s odd, and he cannot sleep like that. Archie closes his eyes, but it’s as if he had them open in the dark.

He has no idea what time it is when he feels the blankets shifting. Veronica’s body is soon pressed to his side, her silk pajamas cool against his skin. She curls against him, her face on his chest, her arm thrown across his stomach. He’s extremely glad the couch is so big to fit them both. When his arms hold her, her body starts to shake. Archie can feel the tears on his chest, and the way her embrace tightens around him.

He lets her cry without saying a word, only holding her and rubbing her back. He wants to hold her like that until she doesn’t feel pain anymore, but he doesn’t really know if he can do that, so he only hopes this is enough for tonight.

She falls asleep while still hiccupping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, but I really like it. Hope you too.

She can feel her legs tangled up with another set of much muscular ones. Her face feels slightly sweaty against warm and firm skin, and her hand feels the ripples of a sinewy torso. Her fingers curl involuntarily, and she feels lips against her forehead – a soft kiss that soon translates into this other body moving.

“Don’t,” she mutters with eyes closed. It’s too hard to wake up to this new reality where her father, who seemed to love her unconditionally, has finally found a limit of where his love resides when it comes to her.

“I’ll make us some breakfast, Ronnie.”

When her eyes open, the find the dark brown eyes, the red hair, those thick eyebrows and the hint of a soft smile. Archie looks adorably at her, as if it was his duty to take care of her, when in reality he owes her nothing. Still, this feels nice – to be taken care of. She’s not quite used to be emotionally comforted, but Archie has managed it perfectly.

“I’m not hungry,” she protests, but when he places his hand gently over her belly, she knows he’s worried.

“Please?”

There are times she has to remind herself of not being selfish, of not being one sole person right now. She has decided to be the safe haven for the person growing inside her, so she should think about that before her needs. So, she nods and lets him go. Veronica turns on her side, and sees Archie taking his t-shirt, moving towards her room, hearing the bathroom door closing and then he reappears with his shirt on.

“Do you want some eggs or pancakes? I’m not the greatest cook, but I manage.”

Veronica bites her lip, and smiles a little at the sound of his voice. She’s never had a sweet boyfriend – she’s never been the romantic type. Idealizing someone seems childish, and the stories of love never had place in her life. Now, she must admit, it feels nice to have someone who cares and the idea of being romantic doesn’t seem so silly. What she needs to keep in mind is that Archie is not her boyfriend, but he’s not a friend either – how is she supposed to call him? He’s right between those two labels – and baby daddy is not an option.

“Both?” Veronica tiptoes her way into the kitchen and opens the freezer, taking out a bag with frozen pancakes. “Betty always keeps these at hand.”

Archie chuckles and takes it from her hands. “I’ll finish here. Could you set the table?”

She sets the table with no problem, and while Archie keeps working, she goes to the bathroom to freshen up. Her face in the mirror shows traces of a bad night, with puffy eyes and looking pale.

By the time she returns, Archie has the pancakes, eggs, some toasts and fruit for her.

“Is it too much?” he wonders aloud, and Veronica giggles. This boy needs to stop spoiling her – this isn’t fair to him. He shouldn’t be the one picking up the pieces of her family drama. Archie has enough with his own life, his music career, his job, and now her.

They have a nice moment while eating breakfast, talking about the fast approaching holiday season, and how much Betty and Veronica love Christmas décor. Veronica mentions the exams she has before winter break, and how she will need to put more effort, since she hasn’t been too focused on them. Archie tells her a few funny stories of his new job, and how he plans on sending his demo to some producers.

There are a lot of ideas and projects for them, and the baby won’t put a damper on those. Actually, since the news, Veronica feels more driven, and the same seems to be happening with Archie. Once, they were still thinking of the possibilities, and now they are focused on goals.

Before taking a bite of his last pancake, Archie glances at Veronica and tentatively asks, “Do you want to talk about last night?”

“No,” Veronica replies curtly. “I actually wish we could erase last night.”

“Ronnie,” he tries again, but this time she stops him before he can continue.

“Do not say anything to fix this or make it better, because I can’t deal with it right now. I know you’ll try to come up with some explanation to make me feel better, but not now. Okay?”

He stares at her for a second before he nods softly. “Okay.”

“Good.”

He stands up and gathers everything on the table to take it to the kitchen, but before Veronica can say something about helping him clean up, Archie leans forward, gently cups her face with one hand and kisses her on the lips.

Veronica’s eyelids flutter shut, and she lets herself revel on the kiss. She tilts her head back to allow his mouth a better access and feels Archie’s wordless request for access to her mouth. She hums with delight and feels her body melt while her hands reach up to find support on his biceps. He tastes sugary, like syrup, and his touch is firm and determined.

He pulls back when air is lacking. “You said I shouldn’t say anything, but nothing about doing–“

“Shut up.” Veronica reaches up, carding her fingers through his hair and pulling him back into a new kiss. It’s intoxicating and there’s a tingling feeling up and down her back that makes her feel completely blissful.

She ends the kiss when the need for air is too imperious, but she doesn’t open her eyes, feeling Archie’s forehead against hers.

“Go out with me this Thursday. Please?”

She smiles. “I can’t.”

“C’mon, Ronnie. Don’t– don’t do this.”

She chuckles, opening her eyes to see the frustration in his. “We have a doctor’s appointment.”

The smile on Archie’s face is precious. “After?”

“Sure. Let’s have a date.”

-x-

Veronica seats at one side of the table, while Betty occupies the other. The both of them are studying for their exams in company. They have a careful routine, which includes specific types of snacks, coffee for Veronica and tea for Betty. Boys are not allowed – meaning Jughead and Archie. They mean business and even if Betty is quite in love – and Veronica is very excited about her date – the girls are not about to let them interfere with their goals.

“More coffee, V?” Betty asks as she gets up with her own empty cup.

“Please,” Veronica gives her mug to Betty and smiles gratefully. She pushes her glasses up her nose, and highlights her notes. She’s old-school, and likes to take notes and carry a notepad – she remembers the information much better this way. Of course, her laptop is right next to her.

The doorbell rings while Betty is still in the kitchen, so Veronica goes to answer.

“I thought you said Jughead wouldn’t come,” she says loudly enough so Betty hears her.

Betty pops up at the kitchen door. “He won’t. He was planning on going to do some research for a chronicle about a small art center in the Bronx. He even scheduled some interviews with the neighbors.”

Veronica frowns. She knows Archie is working. It could be Kevin or Cheryl.

“Mom.”

Veronica’s eyes widen at the presence of her mother outside the apartment.

“Hello, Veronica.” Hermione’s smile is small and tremulous. She’s nervous, but Veronica knows why. “Could you please let me in?”

Stepping aside, Veronica allows her mother in.

“Hello, Mrs Lodge,” Betty greets cordially. Even if she knows what transpire between Veronica and her parents, Betty would never be rude to them. She’s certain they can fix anything with the right words and attitudes.

“Betty, it’s nice to see you. How’s school going?”

“Good. We were actually studying for our exams. We… weren’t expecting visitors.” Betty tries to be subtle, and say they didn’t expect her particularly. Hermione doesn’t visit them frequently – much more than Hiram, but not often. And now that Veronica and her aren’t in good terms, it didn’t seem likely to have her as their guest.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m not interrupting you for long.”

“Mother,” Veronica calls, adding sarcasm for good measure. It’s what she does. Hermione hates to be treated this formally, and the word _mother_ makes her feel old.

Hermione’s smile grows slightly bigger. “Veronica, I’d like to have a moment of privacy to… talk to you briefly.”

“Betty can listen to whatever you have to say to me.” Veronica crosses her arms and waits for her mother’s attempt to convince her about _fixing_ things – to get an abortion. She strongly dislikes when her mother does her father’s bidding, because it’s easier to say no to the more confrontational tone of Hiram’s, but it’s different when her mother’s takes a more emotional and soft approach.

“If you want me to…”

Veronica’s gaze falls on Betty as soon as she utters a word. And Hermione smirks. It’s obvious Betty won’t go anywhere after a look like that.

“So?” Veronica prompts.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione sighs, and takes a big breath as Veronica’s stance changes. “You’re a woman now, and I have no right to take decisions for you. But as your mother, it’s hard for me to accept not having a say in your life. I want to protect you. Unfortunately, being your mother doesn’t mean I’m always right or that I act as I should.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never expected this, Ronnie.” Hermione steps closer to her daughter and reaches for her face, caressing her cheek as if she were the little girl who used to dress up and look at her in awe. “I know you didn’t plan this. Unlike your father, I do not believe your decision has been taken to spite us.”

“I could never do that! You know me, mom.”

“I know, _mija_.” Hermione’s voice turns softer. “I know. And, as you asked me, I’m taking your side. I’ll help you as much as you need me to.”

It isn’t like Hermione to take a stand against Hiram – they have always been a united front. Veronica knows better than anyone that even if her mother could disagree with her father, she would never do it publicly. This is a big gesture.

Veronica wraps her mother in a hug, and smells the familiar perfume, feels the softness of her wool coat. Hermione holds her for a moment, until her daughter lets go.

“I brought a little present for you.” Hermione gives Veronica a bag and waits for her to open it.

The bag is heavy, but not too big. Veronica opens it and finds two almost identical books with the title _Mother Stork’s Baby Book_. The first one is new and pristine in its box, and the second is well-worn and used. The first page reads her name and date of birth, and soon she finds a photograph of a red-faced frowning baby – it is her baby book.

“Mom.”

Hermione smiles. “Keeping it helped me see how you grew up. The progress you had as a baby and into childhood. From time to time, I enjoy watching it, thinking about that little baby transforming into an amazing woman. I’m proud of you, Veronica. I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Feeling her eyes welling up, Veronica reaches for a new and stronger hug from her mother.

“Thank you.”

They stay like that until they hear some sniffling.

“I’m sorry,” Betty mutters. “It’s nice to see you have reconciled.”

The three women share a watery laugh.

-x-

Holding hands with Archie feels right, and she’s never been that kind of girl. She’s always thought it’s silly. Holding hands seemed to be sign the woman needed to be led, but she now can see it as something different – they are together, facing life as a team. She’s not being led by Archie. He’s joining her path.

“It’s weird that next time we’ll know the baby’s sex,” Archie says as they stand at a corner waiting for the green light.

Veronica tugs at her cashmere scarf. She has no idea how Archie can feel comfortable in just a hooded jacket and sweater. She’s freezing.

“Do you want to know?”

He frowns at her. “You don’t?”

Veronica shrugs one shoulder. “Not really. I don’t mind anything but for the baby to be healthy and for us to be happy about it. I’m not going to impose colors or prejudice on her or him.” They cross the street and keep on talking. “Would you care if we have a girl who wants to play soccer or a boy who wants to be a fashion designer? I don’t.”

Archie’s mouth tilted to one side. “I guess I don’t.” They both grin and laugh. “You’re right. We should be just worried about making this kid happy.”

“About being the best parents we can and learn. I want to learn. Which reminds me, would you like me to teach you Spanish?”

“Yes!” Archie answers quickly and enthusiastically. “It’ll be part of my child’s heritage, so I want to make an effort and learn.”

Veronica giggles. “You’re crazy. But I like that you’re trying.”

After the doctor’s appointment, with Veronica being in great condition and the baby being perfectly fine, Archie is taking her to a little place he heard about. A patisserie, since they are having a date in the middle of the afternoon – he has to work tonight, and he couldn’t refuse because it’s the most profitable shift of the day.

They find a little table and sit next to each other, soon they order hot chocolate and a tasting menu with a variety of small pastries. Veronica is delighted with the chance of eating so much sugary food.

Archie laughs at her excitement.

“Don’t be annoying,” Veronica complains, but Archie only presses a kiss to her shoulder over her dress as an apology. “Is it strange that this is our first date, but it feels like we have already been doing this for a while?”

“No. But it’s different. Like I already know I like you and this is an excuse to spend more time with you.”

“Oh. So, you think the kiss at the end of the date it’s a must? I owe it to you?” Veronica teases as she sips from her cocoa.

“No,” Archie smiles. “But I think we could both enjoy it. Because, it’s been almost four days since we kissed, and I really liked it.”

Veronica feels her cheeks heating up. She doesn’t usually have this reaction to so innocent comments, but the way Archie says it makes her feel wanted without the need of sexual comments, but by just expressing his feelings.

“I’ll consider it.”

Archie chuckles.

They have already discussed what happened with her mother, and he’s glad she at least has someone from her family to support her. They recognize that even if they have friends, they have always been close to their parents, probably like most only-children are.

Veronica feels Archie’s hand reaching for hers over the table, and she lets him draw circles on the back of her hand. It makes her think about how nice would’ve felt to have him as a first boyfriend – a sweet boy who even if a little clueless, would’ve done his best to make her happy. She would surely be a hopeless romantic if he had been the first boy she ever had a crush on.

They are enjoying a moment of companionable silence when Archie’s phone signals an incoming call.

“Sorry,” Archie mutters, and tries to reject the call, but Veronica shakes her head.

“Don’t worry. Take it.”

Archie frowns, but accepts the call. “Hello?”

Veronica sees him replying with short answers and listening for a while, his eyes falling upon her as a smile grows on his face.

“Of course, this is a great opportunity.” He pauses again. “I’ll be there. Thank you. I appreciate it.”

He disconnects the call and stares at his phone for a moment, until Veronica calls his name and asks him about who was calling.

“Who was it? And where will you be?”

Archie stutters, but a grin grows on his face. “It was one of the producers I sent the demo to. An independent label that’s interested in my music. They want to meet me.”

“That’s great!” Veronica grins and hugs him the best she can while sitting. She also presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“So now you kiss me?”

“Well, you could become a rock star soon. It’s my chance, before you forget about me and decide to date models or actresses, one after the other,” she quips. “This will be all I have. One date with Archie Andrews.”

“Forget it. No. I want to date you, and I’ll want to date you no matter what.”

“Why?”

“Because of you. You challenge me like nothing else. And I like that. I mean, how long did it take me to have my first date with you, to have you agreeing to this.” Archie smiles. “I like you, Ronnie.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff!

Betty places her mitten-clad hands in the pockets of her coat while Veronica links her arm with her friend’s. Both girls smile and then chuckle happily. Even if they have just finished with classes, and about to start their winter break, their minds are already planning for new things.

“I cannot believe you,” Betty says while they walk away from campus. “You basically thought Archie was the most boring and naïve person you’d ever met. And now, you tell me you’re dating?”

Veronica ducks her head and giggles. “Well, what can I say? He proved me wrong.” She looks up and sighs. “He’s probably the sweetest man I’ve ever met. Tooth-achingly so. And it helps he’s strong, and protective and… phew! I think the hormones are kicking in or the weather has suddenly turned hot?”

Betty laughs. “It’s December. I doubt it.”

“I know. Archie could melt snow with his abs.”

“Veronica!”

“Sorry!” But Veronica doesn’t look apologetic at all. She actually laughs and bites her lip.

Even if the relationship with Archie is new, and Veronica wouldn’t enjoy anything more than spending their time making out and being together, they haven’t had the chance. Both of them are busy – she had exams and he’s been working on his music. She hopes the holidays offer some respite and they can explore this new stage in their relationship.

“I’m going to miss you, V.” Betty tells.

Veronica smiles. “It’s only a week. And we’ll be waiting for you with those lavender macaroons you love and hot chocolate. I promise. Just keep in mind Alice Cooper has no power over you, and you’re the bigger person for accepting her invitation.”

“I’m only going because Juggie agreed to come.” Betty sighs softly. She’s not excited about visiting her family in Riverdale, but it’s Christmas, and maybe they can work on their problems. It’s not quite her dream holiday to spend it with her overbearing mother, her sister Polly’s judgmental and hippie comments, and her brother’s creepy attitude.

And Jughead doesn’t really have a great incentive to go back home. His father’s problems with the gang he leads and the usual struggles with power aren’t something he’s ready to deal with. His mother already stepped away with his little sister, so Jughead is usually the one picking up the pieces when his father succumbs to loneliness – it has been that way since he was fifteen. Big responsibilities for someone so young.

“Well, think about this: it’ll be just Archie and me eating Chinese food. That doesn’t scream Christmas party to me.”

“It sounds much better than a dinner at the Coopers’.”

Veronica nudges Betty and tightens her hold on Betty’s arm to comfort her. She also looks for something to sweeten the bitter aftertaste of not going to the usual party at her parents’ house. At least Archie will be with her, and that promises to be better than being judged by her family.

For a moment, they thought about going with Betty and Jughead to Riverdale, and then spending Christmas with Archie’s dad, but before they could mention the idea to Fred, he told Archie he had plans. Plans? Archie wondered, and Fred had to confess about meeting someone and wanting to spend a few days together, alone. Archie seemed quite surprised about it, but not angry at all.

When they arrive home, Veronica shed her coat, and Betty grins at the small curve of her friend’s belly. Veronica has just started showing, and because of that, she usually prefers to cover it with silk flowy blouses and empire waist dresses that don’t attract attention to her new figure. Today, though, Veronica is wearing a blue sheath dress that’s a little tighter around her waist.

“Has Archie noticed?”

Veronica rolls her eyes, but smiles fondly at the memory of the red-headed boy. “He hasn’t seen me naked, nor touched me enough to feel it.”

“V! Could you please stop it?”

“What?” Veronica moves around Betty and grins wickedly. “Do not try to deceive me into thinking you and Jughead only hold hands and look longingly into each other’s eyes. I live with you, remember?”

Betty blushes, but also giggles. It’s not like Veronica doesn’t know what happens behind the closed doors of her roommate’s bedroom – Betty has shared enough as part of the long tradition of best friends. Also, because there was a time Betty was an inexperienced girl ready to venture into some more risqué nights with her beloved. Veronica, being a more daring woman, had just the advice Betty needed. But now, Veronica has to resort to Betty when it comes to being a serious and supporting girlfriend.

Veronica doesn’t have a problem admitting she’s never been one to have a long and serious relationship with anyone. And by what Betty and Jughead have told her, Archie used to be a serial monogamist – that was until he went to college and decided to just have fun and make the most of it, which only lasted until he moved to New York and, well, fell into her bed.

It’s funny being the one girl who could master the art of walking in high heels at thirteen, but not being able to have them on now for more than a couple of hours. Veronica can feel her feet slightly swollen, so she steps out of her Manolos and walks barefoot to her room. Thankfully, Kevin was gracious enough to have found a pair of the most beautiful and comfortable embroidered slippers.

“I’m a slob!” Veronica announces in defeat once she returns to meet Betty.

Of course, Betty laughs. Veronica must admit she’s exaggerating, but since she was taught from early age to always look as if going to a party or a business meeting, she almost felt repulsion for athleisure. Until Betty lent her a pair of soft cotton joggers. Her guilty pleasure, she says.

“Oh, shush you!” Betty says as she places two blankets on the couch. They are getting ready for some well-deserved girls’ night watching Hallmark movies and getting into the illusion of romantic Christmas. “Help me getting the snacks ready.”

Since Christmas is fast approaching, every bowl and dish is red or golden. The Christmas decorations are all over the place and Veronica loves it. Christmas is her favorite holiday because it’s one the Lodges never let pass without gathering together as a family. Hiram always thought it to be important to have a family dinner and go to Mass. Some of her favorite childhood memories are about sitting with her father next to the tree, having some hot cocoa, listening to carols, and singing with her family.

Veronica’s phone vibrates, and without looking she answers.

“Hello?”

“ _Vero_ ,” a warm and soft voice calls. Veronica knows exactly who it is just by that simple word.

“ _Abuelita_?”

Her grandmother doesn’t call often, but she’s always worrying about the big moments in Veronica’s life. Hiram has always been the favorite and closest to his mother among his siblings, so it comes as no surprise that Veronica is also a privileged granddaughter.

Betty looks at her with a frown. She knows a couple of words in Spanish but it’s not capable to speak at the pace Veronica suddenly starts talking at.

Soon Veronica listens to her grandmother saying that she knows about her situation. Hermione put her up to speed about the news and she absolutely disapproves of her son’s reaction. She then goes on and on about her own life story – she was a young mother, and a young wife before that – and that she didn’t have the support from her husband to get an education, so she barely finished high school. That doesn’t mean she isn’t smart, of course.

For a moment, Veronica wonders why her mother would tell _abuelita_ about the baby. Why if her father hates the idea of her becoming a mother? But then it clicks. There is a purpose behind her mother’s doing.

Hiram Lodge doesn’t like to listen to advice. That is except when it comes from his mother. There’s no one else he could listen to, and Veronica’s _abuelita_ could be capable of shaming him into accepting her baby – she would eventually convince him.

Since in the eyes of _abuelita_ Veronica is a saint, when asked, she tells everything about Archie and how good he is. Veronica gushes about him being sweet and caring, protective and also very handsome.

Betty smiles when she catches her friend’s name being called here and there.

“ _Tráelo a la cena de Navidad_.” (Bring him over for Christmas’ dinner.)

She wants to meet him. And the important thing is that if Archie gets her _abuelita’s_ seal of approval, then nothing else matters – he’ll be welcome into the family without a question.

But there’s one thing. They aren’t officially invited. Of course, she could go because no one would dare to say a thing regarding her presence. But Archie won’t have the same luck.

“I’m inviting you,” _abuelita_ says in her best English. “And the boy, as well.”

Veronica grins. “Yes, _abuelita_. We’ll be there.”

After a bidding goodbye and promising more frequent visits, Veronica hangs up and squeals before Betty can ask what’s going on and why she looks so happy.

-x-

“Is it weird that I’m more nervous than when I met your parents?” Archie asks as he plays with his hair. Veronica smacks his hands off so he stops playing with it, and takes his hand in hers.

“No.” She grins at his narrowed eyes. “She’s more important than anyone else. You get her approval, and then no one can say anything against you.”

“Wow, thanks for helping me relax.” Archie’s sarcasm elicits a giggle from Veronica. She leans against him as they wait for the elevator to reach the seventh floor, where her _abuelita_ lives.

Archie has already learned that _abuelita_ means granny, so he cannot shake off the image of a sweet old lady from his head – he told Veronica about it, but she laughed and told him he was in for a surprise. And she wasn’t wrong.

The door is opened by a maid, but soon they are led to the living room where an older woman in a deep red blazer and skirt is waiting. She has black short hair and pearls adorn her neck, much like the ones Veronica is wearing.

Veronica quickly greets her grandma by kissing her cheek, and speaks in Spanish so fast, Archie cannot even get one word besides _hola_.

Soon, introductions are made, and Archie smiles as much as he can while _abuelita_ smiles slyly at him, making comments to Veronica, who’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink as she nods.

“She says you’re handsome,” Veronica tells him. “And that the baby will surely be beautiful.”

It’s then that _abuelita_ places a hand on Veronica’s slightly swollen belly – something he noticed just a few days before and marvels him to the point he often gets lost in thought thinking about the growing child.

“ _Una niña_ ,” _abuelita_ says. And with Archie’s poor Spanish, he understands what she means. A girl. He wouldn’t mind having a daughter – he knows most men long for a son to teach things to and have more in common, but he lived with his father and then Jughead for years, so it’d be a nice change to be surrounded by women.

“We don’t know. We don’t want to know until the baby is born,” he says, but _abuelita_ shakes her head.

“I’m sure you’ll have a girl. Mark my words.”

Veronica smiles and covers her belly with both hands. She has always felt more like a child when around her grandmother. Being allowed to behave her age was always one of the best perks of having her _abuelita_ around – her parents expected for her to be a smart woman and a perfect lady, while her grandmother only wanted for her to be a child to spoil.

While Veronica’s grandma gushes about finally meeting a boyfriend of Veronica, Archie pries for information about the time when his new _girlfriend_ was a child. In return, he gets to see a couple of pictures of Veronica in frilly tutus and grinning with her front teeth missing.

He learns she was a fussy baby, and always close to her father.

Veronica realizes that despite the language barrier between Archie and _abuelita_ , they get along very well. It helps that he’s respectful and patient, and her grandmother likes nothing more than to tell stories about Veronica.

“I like you for our _palomita_. You’re a good man – boy, but when you become a father, you’ll have to be a man.”

Archie looks for support in Veronica, but she just giggles and leans against him, affectionately wrapping her arms around him. He likes this side of her, softer and with her guard down. She’s always tense, always ready for something to happen, but here she’s just herself – no shields around her.

So, he gets the seal of approval. _Abuelita_ likes him, and she officially invites them to the Christmas Eve’s dinner at the Lodges – and he also must go to Mass with the family. They think it’s a great step in the path of being accepted by Hiram. But Archie is not quite worried about him being liked, it has more to do with their child and having the grandparents and a family. He never had a large family; no siblings, just an aunt on his mom’s side, and two cousins he’s seen twice in his life.

“You keep surprising me,” Veronica mutters when they are on their way to her apartment.

Archie stares at her, eyebrows knotted together. The scar between them is more noticeable and it would be scary if she didn’t know he’s a softie with a heart of gold.

“I’ve only introduced about five people in my life to my _abuelita_. Not because I’m embarrassed she doesn’t speak perfect English or for her crazy love for flower print – it’s because she’s too important for me and I only introduce her to the people who is dearest to me. Josie. Cheryl. Betty. Among them.” Veronica smiles shyly at him and reaches for his hand. “You. And I’ve never seen her smile so much around a stranger basically.” She feels Archie’s thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. “I guess I’ve been blessed. I mean, if this is a mistake, you’re the best person I could’ve done it with.”

“Ronnie– I don’t think I could do this with anyone else. I feel extremely lucky.”

Veronica leans against him, lets him wrap an arm around her and pull her close. She grins when he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“What do you think about the name Rose for a girl? My grandmother’s middle name is Rosa, so it’d be nice to honor her,” she offers tentatively.

“Rose Andrews?”

“Actually, Lodge-Andrews,” she corrects before he can protest, but he merely chuckles and nods.

“It’s sweet. I like it.”

“And maybe Alfred for a boy.”

“Alfred?” This time Archie looks at her with curiosity.

“Alfie. Don’t think I haven’t notice the Andrews tradition of Artie, Freddie and Archie.” They both smile at each other. “I'd like a classic name for our child, and I think we should start thinking about it.”

“May I pick the middle name?”

“As long as I approve of it, sure.”

“You’re wicked.” Archie smiles and kisses her softly.

“I hope you mean that in a good way.”

“In the best way.” He kisses her again, and this time he pours a little more passion into it, making the kiss longer and heated.

“Will you stay over tonight?” Veronica whispers against his lips.

Archie blows a breath, like he had been holding it for a while. “Thank God you asked, because I didn’t want to seem desperate and beg.”

Veronica laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions about the names?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I lot of reactions for last chapter. I hope you like this one *wink wink*

Dressing in a burgundy dress that hugs her recently obvious swollen belly, Veronica checks herself in the mirror. She’s curled her hair and applied makeup, but she’s still doubting whether to wear ankle boots or a beautiful pair of suede pumps.

“Could you choose something a little less… pointy and high?” Archie offers from the door as he enters her bedroom. “It’s been snowing and you could slip.”

“Archiekins,” Veronica calls in a saccharine sweet voice. “I’ve been walking in high heels since before you picked up a guitar. Trust me. I know how to wear them.” She slips the suede pumps on.

He moves forward and stands next to her before the mirror. They look at each other’s reflection, and Veronica cannot help but to smile, and giggle, feeling her cheeks getting a little hot. She never pictured herself being in a steady relationship at her age – she didn’t believe she could, since she felt so self-centered – but with Archie things have just fallen into place. He is a piece she never knew was missing.

“What?” he asks, a little smile playing on his lips.

“Nothing.” She turns around, and her hands smooth the lapels of his jacket. “You look dashing.” Even in pumps, she needs to look up to look into his eyes.

Grinning, Archie wraps his arms around her. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay in? We could still order Chinese and watch movies.”

Clearly, he’s trying to offer her an exit. It would be the easiest thing to ignore her family’s rejection and skip Christmas dinner. But it would also feed the problem, making it bigger in the long run. Veronica knows she needs to face her father sooner rather than later, because holding a grudge won’t soften Hiram’s wrath.

She takes his face in her hands and pecks his lips. “We can’t. You know that.”

Archie sighs and nods. “Fine. But I want to make clear, I did try to help and avoid all this drama. It can’t be good for you or our baby.” He takes her hands in his and brings them up to kiss her knuckles. “Promise me you’ll let me get you out of there if things get ugly.”

It’s hard to say no to those warm brown eyes when he looks at her with such concern. Veronica wonders, not for the first time, if this is how he is with everyone – as if his feelings know no bounds and he’d do anything for the people closest to him. She assumes that’s the case with Jughead, Betty and Fred, but they’ve known each other for barely three months – she doesn’t count the one night the spent together or the month and something following that, for various reasons.

“Promise.”

She dons a cape, since none of the fitted coats close around her waist anymore. Her gloved hand is in Archie’s as soon as they leave the apartment that’s been feeling oddly empty without Betty, and Jughead’s frequent presence. Fortunately, Archie decided to spend the holiday with her, so she wouldn’t be alone.

They take a cab to her parents’ home, right in the middle of the Upper East Side in Park Avenue. Archie knows the Lodges are rich – he just doesn’t know _how_ rich they really are. There are times Veronica wishes to tell him, so he could understand why her father is the way he is towards a boy like Archie. But, then again, it feels good being liked not because of what you have, but because who you are. And Archie is a little oblivious to the fact that there’s no way two college girls could afford the rent for the apartment they live in in the Upper West Side.

Veronica reaches for Archie’s hand, always ready for her to take in case of need. They travel mostly in silence while the shimmery ribbons of Veronica’s gifts glimmer under the street lights.

“Do you think this time I’ll go past the living room? Maybe get the tour around the house?” Archie quips when he knows they are about to arrive to their destination.

Veronica smiles, but doesn’t laugh. “We’ll be lucky if I get into their home.”

“Ronnie,” Archie tries in a concerned voice, but Veronica stops him by shaking her head.

“ _Abuelita_ will be there. We already have an ally there.”

“Hopefully, she won’t pinch my cheeks again.”

Veronica snorts a laugh, and chuckles.

They enter the building quickly. The night is turning pretty cold and it looks like it could snow at any moment. From his desk, the concierge looks at her but doesn’t stop them, only nodding in greeting and calling Veronica’s name, to which she gracefully responds with the best wishes for a lovely Christmas.

When they arrive to their destination floor, Veronica takes the lead, letting Archie to follow her. A maid, different to the one Archie remembers from last time, takes them to the living room.

 _Abuelita’s_ eyes light up as soon as they meet Veronica. Hermione smiles at her daughter, but Hiram seems to harden his stance, trying to ignore these new guests.

“ _Palomita_!” _Abuelita_ greets enthusiastically, approaching her granddaughter and kissing her cheek before her hands fall upon Veronica’s belly. “You look more beautiful, if possible.”

Veronica smiles and reaches for a warm hug from her grandmother. “Thank you. You look as amazing as always, _abuelita_.”

It’s after this that _abuelita_ moves on to greet Archie. “Such a handsome boy. Come here, _cariño_.” Archie does as told, and kisses _abuelita_ ’s cheek, receiving a few affectionate pats on his face. Veronica giggles.

“Merry Christmas, _mija_.” Hermione moves closer to Veronica and wraps her in a hug. “I’m glad you could come.”

“Thank you, mom. Merry Christmas to you, too.” It’s only then that Veronica dares to approach her father, as if he were a wild animal. She’s not scared he could hurt her physically, but emotionally damage from him would be devastating – she’s always been his little girl, his favorite person in the world.

“Veronica.” Hiram calls sternly.

“Daddy.” It feels as if she had a lump in her throat. If she says anything more, she knows it’ll be in a little voice, strangled. The hormones have made her more emotional than usual, and this is a sore subject as it is.

Neither of them notices when Archie appears at Veronica’s right.

“Good evening, Mr. Lodge,” he greets, extending a hand for Hiram to shake. For their surprise, Hiram does shake it. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

“It wasn’t up to me, exactly.”

“Daddy,” Veronica mutters. “Could you please be reasonable?”

“Reasonable?” Hiram’s voice is tense as the muscles of his face. “You want me to be reasonable when my teenage daughter tells me she’s pregnant? When she hasn’t even finished school? Do you want to ruin your life?”

Veronica’s eyes widen and turn glassy. “I’m not ruining my life! You’re the one making things unbearable for me. I’m not asking for anything more than for my father to love me like he always claimed he did.” She feels the first tears running down her cheeks, as her father’s eyes look away from her pain. “Or was that conditioned to serving for your purposes only?”

“Veronica, you have no idea–“

“Tell me!” Veronica shouts. “Explain why you hate me now.”

“ _Mija,_ ” Hiram says in a much softer voice. “I can’t hate you. You’ve made me the proudest man. I just don’t want you to regret this. You had plans for your life, plans that made you happy, and I want nothing more for you.”

“There’s only one thing I need to be happy and that’s your support right now. If you can’t give me that, then I have nothing to do here.”

“Hiram,” _abuelita_ calls for her son, but Hiram just keeps his eyes on Veronica. “She’s your daughter. A good, respectful and smart girl. You raised her.”

“I doubt how good my job was,” Hiram mutters. “Maybe I was too lenient with you.”

“Lenient? You demanded nothing but perfection from me. Good grades. Proper manners. Respect. And I admit I did behave like a rebellious teen, but I never disobeyed you. But how long did you think I’d be a little girl? This is my life now. And even with mistakes, I have to learn to live it, with what you taught me.” Veronica licks her lips and straightens her shoulders. “I very much wish you can be a part of it, but if you don’t want that, there’s nothing I can do.”

Veronica inhales a shuddering breath and turns around to look at her _abuelita_ and mother. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to stay for dinner.” Her gaze meets Archie’s and he only nods in silence. She knows quite well he’ll follow and support her. “I brought some gifts. I hope you enjoy them.” Veronica quickly walks away, her shoes clacking against the marble floor.

Archie follows a few seconds after, catching up with her before she reaches the elevator.

She doesn’t lift her head to ask him, “do you think we can still order some food?”

He presses a soft kiss to her temple. “It’s New York. We’ll find something.”

-x-

They arrive to the apartment, and Archie places a silver bag next to the door. Veronica had only noticed the bag when they got into the car that brought them back home. He explained Hermione had given it to him before they left. Inside were their Christmas presents.

Slowly shedding her cape and gloves, Veronica hears Archie moving quickly to the kitchen, picking up his phone to order some food – the usual menu plus some extra dumplings with veggies, she was craving for.

Since the night was apparently a little slow, their order doesn’t take long to arrive. Veronica has already change into her pajamas, her face is free of makeup and she’s just curled up on the couch, turning the TV on.

Archie has placed all the containers in a tray, plus sparkling water for her and a beer for him. He discarded his jacket and tie a while ago, and it’s a little funny to see him in dress pants and shirt but barefoot.

Scooting over, Veronica waits for him to sit next to her and then presses herself to his side, sharing her blanket with him. He hugs her tightly to him without saying a word, and she lets herself revel on the feeling of certainty he can bring.

They eat mostly in silence. Thankfully Elf is on TV, because neither of them can deal with more drama tonight. She chuckles from time to time, mostly because Archie laughs and it’s contagious.

She nods off a little after he stands up to clean things up, and when Archie comes back, finds her in a cocoon, head against one of those decorative pillows.

“Babe?” he whispers, and her eyelids flutter open, but they feel so heavy. “I’ll take you to bed, ‘kay?” Archie carefully takes her in his arms, her head lolling to the side to rest against his shoulder. He still smells like cologne, but warmer and slightly salty.

Laying her in bed, he makes sure she’s comfortable before trying to step away. But he never gets to leave the room.

Veronica grabs his wrist and tugs on it. “Stay. With me.” Her eyes are open in the darkness, and Archie looks at her. “Don’t leave.”

He undresses to his boxers, watching her roll over to give him space on her side of the bed. Her back is to him, and Archie is quick to hug her, his chin resting on top of her head, while his hands cover hers over her belly.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Veronica whispers. “What am I doing?”

“You’re standing up for yourself. For us.”

She turns in his arms to face him. Her hand caress his cheek. “You’re one of the best things I’ve had in my life. You’re so good.”

Archie takes her wrists and moves her hand so he can kiss the tips of her fingers. “I can’t put into words how I feel when I’m around you. I only smile stupidly at you. I can’t even stop.”

A watery laugh abandons her lips. “You make me giddy. Joyful. Like I can do anything.”

He kisses her, his fingers carding through her hair. Her body presses to him, and before he knows it, he’s on his back, feeling the weight of her against his body. And far from making him feel trapped, he feels engulfed in calm, with the certainty he shouldn’t be anywhere else.

His hands sneak under the top of her pajamas, resting at her waist, caressing the soft skin eagerly. She’s kissing him slowly, taking her time to learn his mouth and taking the air out of his lungs until they burn. He can feel the shape of her spine as his hand travels up, her teeth tugging at his earlobe.

“Ronnie,” he breathes out in a shaky voice.

“I know, Archie.” Her hot breath tickles his ear, and his body feels on fire.

She presses her hands to his chest and pulls back. His instinct leads him to lift his head to follow her mouth, but Veronica keeps him in place. She sits back, her legs trapping his as she sits on his thighs. His eyes follow her every move as she slips her top off – she’s naked from the waist up and he can’t do anything but stare dumbly at how beautiful she is. Not that he never knew, but now he has the time to appreciate her, to remember her curves and lines. Not like the first night. Not in a hurry.

“Archiekins?” Veronica teases, and it takes only that for him to sit up and wrap his arms around her, kissing her mouth and then the rest of her because now he has the time. He needs her to know how much he wants her and needs her.

He knows he’s lost. He’s quite aware of it. He’s unequivocally in love with her body, with her sounds, with her. All of her.

-x-

He wakes up to the feeling of soft kisses to his back, to a warm naked body against his, and a smile grows on his face, so fast, he cannot feel ashamed for it.

“Morning, Ronnie,” he mumbles, feeling her giggle against his skin.

“Did I wake you?”

He chuckles. “Maybe. Do you want me to make breakfast?”

“Actually,” she drags out the word while he turns around to face her. “I was thinking about – how do you say it in sports? – a little replay of the highlights from last night?”

His eyes widen. “Really?” Not that he’s not up for it, but how can she not be tired after the previous night? He could sleep for another two or three hours, and eat a tower of pancakes to recover.

She shrugs her naked shoulder. “I’d been a little hormonal for the past month. And, well, now that our sexual tension has finally been relieved, I thought we could – _you_ could help me scratch that itch.”

A little smirk plays at his lips. “What did you have in mind? Something particularly _good_?”

Veronica blushes a bit, but she smiles. “Maybe. I really liked when you–“ she’s cut off by the doorbell. She frowns, but before she can open her mouth again, the doorbell rings again.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“What? No!” Veronica stands up, and Archie cannot help but to drink the image of her in all naked glory under the sunlight sneaking through the curtains. She’s glowing. Unfortunately, she dresses quickly and the slips her robe on. She leaves the bedroom, and Archie turns in bed, looking at the ceiling and grinning at himself.

Not long after, though, Veronica returns to the room almost running.

“It’s my father!” She hurls his clothes at him. “You better keep quiet, and don’t leave this room.”

She leaves him dumbfounded, holding his clothes to his chest, and slamming the door shut on her way out.

Since it’s her wish for him to be out of the scene this time, he does as told. But he tries to press his ear to the door, and listen to whatever is happening in the living room. He doesn’t hear more than the voices of Hiram and Veronica – neither of the agitated, but he can’t make out the words. It’s frustrating.

Luckily for him, the conversation doesn’t last long, because Veronica soon returns to her bedroom.

She silently sits next to him on the bed.

“How did it go?”

Her eyes don’t meet him. “I’m not exactly sure if to count this as a victory or not.” Now she turns to see him in the eye. “He told me he didn’t agree with my choices, but that he had made a promise to make sure I had an education, and secure me a bright future. That I was his only daughter, and it was his duty to keep me safe.”

“That’s good, right?” Archie asks tentatively.

“Also, he said that he wouldn’t pay for anything related to the baby. That I would need to spend my money wisely. And he didn’t want anything to do with him or her.” She frowns, but she’s obviously perplexed by her father’s cold reaction.

“He basically told you he’d give you money until you get a degree.” Archie thinks that’s terrible. “Until you fulfill his goals for you.”

Veronica nods. “Yes. He still believes I’ll change my mind about our child. That one day I’ll wake up, and think he’s right.”

“I’m sorry.” Archie wraps his arm around her, and she hugs him back, pressing the side of her face to his chest.

“I’m fine.” She breathes softly. “He’ll realize how wrong he is. Soon. He’ll regret to have missed this. His grandchild.”

Archie smiles. “So, us against the world, huh?”

Veronica smiles too. “Yes. Seems like that, Archiekins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises ahead!

“Thank you for the cookies,” Veronica says as she takes a small bite of one of said cookies. The phone is placed between her shoulder and ear. “Yes, the sweater is lovely. I hope you liked the handbag. No! Honey, stop it with the backpacks. You’re old enough to have a nice bag.” Veronica chuckles at something Betty says, but then she plops down on the couch next to Archie, throwing her legs over his lap.

Archie leans over and presses his lips to her neck, but Veronica shoves him away. She pulls a face, but the smile that takes over her face is more telling – she doesn’t mind him being mischievous.

“Archie says thank you for the music notebook and the headphones.”

Veronica is about to say something else, but Archie takes the phone from her hand and grins at the shock in her face.

“I’d also thank you, Betts, if you could leave my girlfriend so I can give her my gift.” He frowns before laughing loudly. “Sorry. But at least you’re not around.”

“Archie!” Veronica chides, but her voice is mixed with mirth.

He shrugs his shoulders before reaching for her. His hands get firmly placed on her waist. Archie lifts Veronica, and eases her on top of him once her legs are at each side of him. They are already dressed for the day, and recently showered – she smells like passionfruit and something sweeter. His thumbs caress the skin right above the edge of her skirt and its as soft as he can imagine. His eyes close when one of her hands presses against his chest, the other gently tugs at the hairs in the back of his neck.

“Want to give me my gift?” Veronica purrs against his lips before kissing him, nibbling his bottom lip.

Archie hums. “Yeah.”

It’s a little surprising for Veronica when Archie’s hand makes an attempt to sneak between their bodies – right under her skirt or maybe to his pants. He’s never been this forward, but maybe he feels daring after the previous night. Even if he could look like innocent small-town boy, he wasn’t shy in bed as far as Veronica had seen. What she doesn’t expect is to see his hand going inside the pocket of his jeans and pulling a little blue box.

“Uh.” The small noise is full of disappointment, and Veronica cannot help it.

“Something wrong?” Archie’s eyebrows are knitted together, and a smirk is barely present on his lips. He obviously catches on on where her mind was going.

She sits back on his thighs, and her eyes narrow at him. “Nothing wrong.” She soon forgets her frustration and smiles at the box in Archie’s hand. “Is that for me? May I have it now?”

“Yes, uh, sorry about not wrapping it properly. I didn’t have time, with everything that has been going on…”And now he behaves like the shy proper boy she’s very aware he’s not.

“It’s fine.” Veronica kisses his cheek and eagerly retrieves the box from Archie’s hands. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, really. It’s stupid and–“

“Archie,” she cuts him off. Once she opens the box she notices a silver pendant in the shape of a flower… or a pineapple with leaves? “It’s…” she was really at lost.

Archie throws his head back and chuckles, his Adam’s apple bobbing while Veronica studies this piece of jewelry. “It’s a thistle.”

“Oh.”

“It’s Scotland’s national flower and it reminds me of you. The thistle has a beautiful flower in purple, it’s resilient, and stubborn. It has sharp thorns and, if willing, it can flourish under any circumstances.”

Veronica’s eyes are trained on her gift, but she feels her eyes water as Archie speaks. She hates how sensitive she’s becoming due to her hormones. Or maybe she cannot blame them for this?

“I knew it was stupid.” Since he doesn’t receive an answer, Archie reaches for the pendant in Veronica’s hands, but she presses it to her chest.

“No! It’s mine. You gave it to me. And I like it.” She unclasps the chain and sits next to Archie, giving him her back. “Please, a little help?” Once the necklace is in place, she toys with it again. “So, Scottish?”

“My family is of Scottish ancestry. Both parents.”

Veronica looks at him over her shoulder with a roguish smile. “Does it mean you own a kilt? Do you have the legs to pull it off?”

He laughs. “Yes. But you tell me. Do I have the legs?”

Veronica makes a show of sighing dreamily. “The legs, the arms, the face…” She then stands up. “But this gift makes mine seems horrible. I apologize in advance.”

“Ronnie–“

She hands him a big box she had placed near the tree and waits for him to tear off the wrapping paper. She’s at least happy by the way he smiles when he sees she got him a studio kit, for him to record whenever he feels like it. She knows it’s not the ideal, but it’ll help him to hone his craft as much as possible.

“This is awesome.”

“Your dad said you used to have the garage of your home to rehearse and play. I thought it could help you now that you don’t have as much space.”

“Thank you.” He kisses her softly, smiling which is infectious. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

Her eyes are wide as saucers after he utters the words. She’s never been a real girlfriend – much less great at it. She usually gets bored after one or two months, because no one can keep up with her. She’s been told she’s too much to handle – as if she needed someone to handle her.

“And you’re the only boyfriend I’ve had worthy of such title.”

And it’s true, because even if he tends to worry much more than necessary about her, he’s not controlling. He never meddles, and even when offering his opinion, he knows that ultimately, she’s the one who will make a decision.

It’s later, once they’ve gone out to take a stroll around the park and had lunch that they remember the bag left by the door the previous day. When they arrive home, Veronica is takes it and sees two smaller gifts inside. She gives one to Archie and takes the one that looks like a dress shirt box.

“It’s for me, from _abuelita_ ,” Archie says as he opens it. “It’s a framed picture.”

“What?”

Archie shows her a framed picture of Veronica of about five years of age, her dark hair in a bob, smiling at the camera while hugging her _abuelita,_ who looks equally happy. They are surrounded by green, and behind them a cabin can be seen. “It’s a great picture of the both of you.” He smiles fondly at the little girl in the photo, and as he shows it to Veronica, notices the note attached to the back.

 _See this smile full of joy? When she’s around you, I see the same pure happiness of this little girl. Keep my_ palomita _smiling. And take care of her and my great-granddaughter._

He chuckles. “She’s convinced we’re having a girl.”

Veronica smiles at him, taking the picture from his hands. “I wouldn’t mind. Clearly, Lodge girls are much smarter than boys.”

“Well, Andrews boys aren’t awful, as you can tell,” Archie offers, making her giggle.

“Not at all.” Veronica soon reaches for the other box, labeled as a gift for her from her mother and grandmother. She carefully opens it to reveal a soft-looking knitted baby blanket with a small envelope on top. “ _For the littlest one. We’ll keep you safe and warm_.” Inside the envelope, there’s a gift card with surely more than enough money to cover for the most expensive things for the baby. But it’s the blanket what makes Veronica grin.

“It was yours, wasn’t it?” Archie asks.

“Yes. Believe it or not, despite having money growing up, our family had traditions. My _abuelita_ knitted this for me, so I guess this is the closest I’ll get to an heirloom for our child.” She runs a hand over it delicately, sighing as she feels the soft texture. “It’s silly, but I’ve never felt closer to my family than now that my mom and grandmother are on my side despite the circumstances.”

Archie leans closer to her and rests his forehead to her temple. “It’s not. It’s always in crisis when you know who cares for you the most. They’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

“Will you?” she whispers.

“Ronnie.” Archie heaves a long sigh. “I cannot do anything but. Always.”

-x-

A couple of days after Christmas, Betty and Jughead have already returned from Riverdale, and even if Veronica enjoyed the little time spent alone with Archie, she also likes having her friends back and feeling her home full again. What she doesn’t like much is having Betty with a notepad in front of her asking all sort of questions. She’s convinced Veronica needs to plan for the baby, and Veronica is quite sure she doesn’t want to think about it.

“Maybe, we should consider it,” Archie offers meekly, standing right between Veronica and Betty. Jughead snorts a laugh, because he clearly knows better than to disagree with a pregnant woman. And even worse when said woman is your girlfriend.

“V, we need to organize everything before the baby’s arrival. You have a great support network, but the roles need to be defined.” Betty taps her pen against the notepad. “For example, Juggie and I can help babysitting if you need to study and Archie is not available.”

“Excuse me?” Jughead utters, but he feels the wrath of Betty’s glare on him, and he knows he shouldn’t finish whatever he was going to say. It’s Archie’s turn to chuckle.

“We will help them. And actually, well,” Betty stutters, and everyone who really knows her is aware of that not being a good sign. Betty rarely gets tongue-tied – only when she’s about to discuss an uncomfortable topic. “I’ve been thinking, that since Jughead and I have been in a relationship for a very long time, we could move in together.”

Jughead ducks his head and Veronica can notice the color on his cheeks. It’s not often that he gets embarrassed.

“What?” Archie asks in a whole octave higher than usual. “Dude! You could’ve warned me. There’s no way I can pay for our rent alone. Not with what I make and the baby.”

“I’m sorry, but–“ Jughead takes his beanie off, and runs a hand through his hair. “We only discussed it while on Riverdale. And it makes sense, Archie. It’s the natural next stage in our relationship.”

Betty beams at all of them. “It is. But I also think it’d be beneficial for all of us!” She says excitedly. “We could all share this apartment, save money and help raising Archie and Veronica’s baby.”

“What?” The other three people in the room screech at the same time. Veronica coughs a little, having been taken by surprise while drinking her cranberry juice.

“Sorry, honey, but while you might be ready for playing house with Holden Caulfield, I’m not willing to share my whole life with a boy.” She turns to Archie with an apologetic expression. “Sorry, Archiekins. This is just too… new for me.”

He shakes his head. “I know. I’m with you on this. We still need our space.”

“Which is why is perfect.” Betty grins, while Jughead shakes his head. “We have a third bedroom, and while I thought it could be for the baby, Veronica mentioned she was thinking of co-sleeping, so the baby will sleep in her room and Archie can use the other one.”

“You have a third room?” Jughead asks, brow furrowed.

“Betty!” Veronica hisses as a warning but her friend ignores her.

“V keeps clothes and accessories there, but surely we could get rid of some them.”

Archie tries but fails to contain a smile. “You have a huge closet and also a whole room full of clothes?”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “You weren’t supposed to know that. Plus, most of those clothes are gowns I’ve worn for events. I cannot really hang them in my closet.”

“Wow,” Jughead mutters with an ironic tone. “Rich people really don’t know what to do with their money, do they?”

“Shut it, Janis Ian, I’m not here for your snarky remarks,” Veronica is quick to reply.

“Guys,” Betty intervenes. “Play nice.”

With arms akimbo, Veronica steps away from the group, only to return a few seconds later. She purses her lips, her eyes travel from Betty to Archie – and purposefully ignores Jughead.

She knows it’d be ideal for Archie to stay there – it’s not only because he could help her, but also because he could be closer to the baby. And Betty is right, they would save money. The thing is, she’s not ready to live with him. It’s a scary thought to have her boyfriend so close that he could learn every detail about her. What if he realizes some of her habits are terrible? Like keeping a whole room with clothes! But she would have to adapt, right? He cannot get rid of her, anyway. They will forever be bound to their child and each other.

“I’ll take care of the clothes. Sell them or something.” Veronica concedes. “It’s not like I can wear the same dress twice on the red carpet, anyway.”

Betty smacks Jughead’s stomach before he can even open his mouth to make a comment.

“That’s great, V!” Betty jots down something in her notepad. “According to my notes, you’re twenty weeks pregnant, and the boys should at least take a month to prepare and move here, so this is great timing.”

“It’s scary how much you know about us,” Archie says.

“And her micro-managing skills are terrifying,” Jughead adds.

Veronica smirks. “Please, you don’t live with her. You’ll know how utterly nerve-racking it is when she lists every single item in the fridge, including how many grapes are left.”

“Guys!” Betty scolds, but they only laugh.

-x-

Since Archie’s been working non-stop with his music and at the restaurant, Betty’s the one joining her on some parenting classes. It’s great, since Betty is so detailed-oriented, she’s capable of giving Archie a play-by-play report after with infinite patience.

New Year’s Eve is in two days, and luckily Archie managed to not work that night, even if it would’ve meant a considerable amount of extra cash.

“I feel gigantic!” Veronica tells Betty in a disheartened voice, but she takes a generous bite off a croissant. “I think I can finally understand Jughead’s ever-present hunger!”

Betty giggles and takes a sip of her hot cocoa.

They decided to go for a little snack after class. Something to relax and have some girl-time, which has become increasingly difficult now that the boys are visiting more often. Surely, with time, they’ll balance everything, but changes aren’t easy.

“If it isn’t B and V.”

Veronica’s back stiffens at the sound of that voice, her head slowly turning to see a big, bright smile dripping sarcasm. The long red hair, the red lips and matching red coat makes Cheryl so easy to spot is not even funny – she’ll never be unnoticed.

“Cheryl. Hi. You’re back from Cornell for the holidays, I see,” Veronica tries to be friendly with one of her oldest friend – also, one of the biggest gossips in New York. “I thought your family went to Switzerland for Christmas.”

Cheryl heaves a long, suffering sigh as she rolls her eyes. “JJ wanted to spend it with his new girlfriend, effectively ruining the holidays for all.”

Dramatic as always. Betty rolls her eyes, and Veronica makes a great effort not to laugh.

“And talking about holidays, it seems like you ate the whole turkey, sweetie.” Cheryl makes a disapproving sound. “With that figure!”

“Cher–“ Veronica tries.

“Imagine my surprise when Reginald Mantle texts me that my friend – well, we can discuss that label later – is expecting.” Cheryl flips her hair and purses her lips in disdain. “In much cruder terms, of course. It’s Reggie after all.” She takes her phone and scrolls through her messages to then show it to Veronica.

_V has a gingerbread cookie in the oven._

Veronica would laugh if Cheryl didn’t look so offended. “Sorry. But you’ve got to understand this is not something I’m announcing to the world.”

“You could’ve informed me! I’m going to be an auntie.”

“Technically, no,” Betty adds, just to piss off Cheryl. Their relationship has never been the best. They have completely different views on basically everything. “And you won’t help her either, because you’re away.” The smile Betty gives her lets the word _fortunately_ go unspoken.

“She needs my helpful advice clearly, because getting pregnant with a random guy is not a great decision.” Cheryl’s face contorts with a fake smile directed at Betty. “I guess that’s what you get when you mix up with some yokels.”

“Cheryl, stop.” Veronica scolds. “And Archie’s not a random guy. He’s my boyfriend.”

“I’m sorry? You’re slumming with that boy? Is he rich? Did you trick him into this?”

“No! He’s a nice person. Caring. Sweet. Sensitive. And an artist.”

“Oh, honey!” Cheryl says with such pity, Veronica feels taken aback. “He tricked you?”

“Look, I’m going to ask nicely once. Shut the hell up, Cheryl.” Veronica glares at her _friend_ , while Betty smiles. “I know in some twisted sense, you mean well, but you aren’t helping. So, walk away. Think this through – it might take you a couple of days, but it’s fine – and then call me. Okay?”

“Rude much?”

“Sorry. We don’t have time for this bullshit.” Veronica stands up and motions for Betty to follow. They quickly make their way out, but not before Betty tells the waitress that the pretty redhead in the wool coat will foot the bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get the reference to Janis Ian, right? Mean Girls? Yes, that one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me.

It is hard not to notice the looks. She can feel the eyes on her, and hear some murmurs as she passes by. She pushes her bag up her shoulder, and uses both hands to hold her cup of hot cocoa. Her knitted hat keeps her dark locks in place, but she can feel the biting cold on her cheeks – it’s nothing compared to the gossip following her, though.

Her belly is now growing bigger every day and there’s no chance to hide it. She’s only a week shy from her sixth month, and given her petite size, she looks massive. Betty has forbidden her from saying self-deprecating things like that, and Archie only smiles dumbly whenever he catches a glance of her belly – but she knows she’s gained more weight than ever before, and feels a bit conflicted.

One thing that she has been able to hide is the swelling of her feet, but as she makes her way back home after class, she winces with each step. Her boots feel so tight around her ankles, she just wants to take them off and slip on a pair of the fuzzy socks Josie got her.

“Hello, dear,” Kevin says jokingly when he sees her approaching the building. He’s standing right before the entrance in a stylish black coat, a blue scarf around his neck.

“Hi!” Veronica grins, hurrying herself to hug her friend.

Kevin chuckles when he feels Veronica’s tummy against his side. “Seems our baby is growing fast.”

“I know,” Veronica sighs. “Do I look fat?”

The look Kevin gives her tells her he clearly thinks she’s being silly. “You look splendid, Veronica.” And then he proceeds to take his leather bag, opens it and retrieves a small bag from it. “A little present since I read you might need it.”

“Ooh, thank you. You know I love gifts,” Veronica replies with a big smile on her face. “But do you mind if we go inside? My feet are killing me, and I just want to take my boots off.”

“Of course not.” Kevin offers his arm for Veronica, and she slips her hand in the crook of his elbow.

“So, why are you visiting? Not that I dislike it, but you’re usually pretty busy with school and being part of the student government.”

“Betty called to help the guys move in,” he explains while pressing the button to call the elevator. “And I missed you guys, so I thought it was a perfect opportunity to come and check on you, too.”

Veronica leans her head against Kevin’s shoulder, nudging his side. He’s just like Betty regarding things like that – he’s very protective of the people close to him and a great friend. But he’s also more laidback, and often shows his wilder side by clubbing and enjoying his good share of admirers.

“Thank you, mother-hen.”

He only snorts a laugh.

When they are finally opening the door, they can hear voices coming from Betty’s room, and they cannot help but giggle when the distinctive voice of Jughead claims he’s hungry.

“I’m home! And I bring a visitor,” Veronica announces, but she is soon scooped up by Archie, making her laugh. “Stop it! You’re embarrassing me. Archie, put me down!”

Kevin closes the door while Archie basically carries her to the couch and gently sits her there. He pecks her lips and grins. “Hi. Jug and Betts are driving me nuts. Do you need anything?” He then turns his head to look at Kevin, “Hi, dude.”

“Hello, Archie.” Kevin looks quite amused by the couple.

“Um,” Veronica starts sheepishly, as she takes her hat and gloves off. “Could you maybe help me taking off my boots?”

She feels more than self-conscious when he kneels before her and takes her feet in his hands, carefully – yet, with a moderate amount of strength since her feet are quite swollen – takes each boot off. He even soothes the ache by rubbing her insteps.

“Better?”

She smiles as her feet meet the soft carpet. “Much.”

“Arch! Come on, I need to move the shelf to the other side again.”

Archie rolls his eyes when Jughead’s voice reaches his ears. “See what I mean? Why can’t they share one desk?” He stands up, kisses her cheek, and disappears in the direction of Betty’s – and now Jughead’s – bedroom.

“Well, that’s new,” Kevin says as he sits next to Veronica, making her blush and smile giddily.

“He’s great.” And that’s the truth. But she also has to admit, she’s not the worst girlfriend – like at one point she thought she was. They have found a great rhythm together, and Veronica is often surprised by how easy everything has been.

“I see that.” He smiles, looking at his hands when he leans forward. “I still remember him when he was so clueless he actually ignored all the hints his first girlfriend gave him when it was her birthday. And he never noticed my crush on him on sophomore year.”

“Poor thing. Well, he’s been improving greatly since then. I couldn’t complain.” She then takes her gift and opens the bag slowly. “Tummy butter,” Veronica reads before twisting the cap open and smelling it. “I like it. And since the skin is already itchy, I’ll make good use of it.”

“You could ask your beau to rub it on. And who knows where it can lead to.” Kevin says playfully, making Veronica laugh.

It’s then when Archie returns to the living room, not looking happy. “Kev, could you just put my things away? I don’t mind where, just so I can sleep tonight. Seems like the writers are having creative differences that include fitting too many books, computers and typewriters in one place.”

Veronica chuckles as she stands up. “I’ll help Kevin.”

“Ronnie, you shouldn’t,” Archie tells her in a worried tone. “I don’t want you exerting yourself.”

“Archiekins, I’m pregnant, not incapacitated. Plus, this way it’ll take us less time.” She approaches him and presses her hands against his chest, tiptoeing to kiss his lips. “I’ll order food. Would you like some Thai?”

“In the mood for something spicy?” Archie smiles to see her nodding. “Sure.”

When Veronica makes her way to join Kevin, her friend just looks at her, and she knows what he wants to tell her. She’s amazed by how quickly they have adapted to this extremely serious relationship. And now they are living together. In different rooms, but still.

The room Archie will claim as his is the smallest in the apartment, but it has enough space for a single bed, night table, desk, his guitar and room to play. The good thing is the room is well-illuminated so it doesn’t feel so small. This doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel terrible for being at least partially responsible for him having such little space. But the guilt is lessened when she thinks they’ll share _her_ bathroom.

“I’ll take the clothes and you the rest of the things?” Veronica suggests and Kevin agrees, since the rest probably means heavier items.

She takes a garbage bag, because apparently the boys didn’t have the time or will to pack properly before moving. It’s not surprising at all to see the clothes inside the bag are a mess, so Veronica sighs and takes each piece of clothing to fold it properly.

“Please tell me you don’t do this to your clothes?” Veronica tells Kevin while showing him a wrinkled dress shirt.

Kevin arches an eyebrow, and then motions to his impeccable outfit. “Do I look like I would do that?”

Giggling, Veronica shakes her head.

It doesn’t take long for her to start yawning and feeling tired. Lately, it’s been more and more frequent for her to not be so energetic – much less after a whole day of classes.

Kevin looks at her as he puts some books and records away. “Why don’t you call for the food and take a nap before they deliver it? I’ll keep working here.”

“Seriously?” Veronica smiles gratefully at Kevin as he nods. “You’re a god-sent.”

Taking her phone, she calls her favorite place for Thai food and places an order with food enough for about eight, because there’re Jughead and Archie, and also herself! After, she sits on Archie’s bed, and tries to keep a conversation with Kevin, but her eyelids feel heavy and she quickly stops listening because she drifts off. She’s feeling so tired.

-x-

Finally, Jughead and Betty agree on how to place the furniture in their bedroom. Archie was two seconds away from screaming at them to get it over and share one desk, but Betty claimed she is too organized and Jughead is, well, not.

The doorbell rings, and Betty hurries to open up, since after all the trouble she says food is the least she can pay for as a thank you for the effort. But as Archie is about to joke with Jughead one last time, Kevin storms out of the new bedroom looking furious.

“Hey, Kev. Food is here. Why don’t–“ but Archie doesn’t get to finish the sentence before Kevin throws a punch that lands right on his left eye. Archie gets knocked down, falling on his ass. He barely manages not to hit his head against the floor. “What the hell?”

“Explain this!”

Archie can feel his cheek throbbing already and he’s more than a little disoriented, but he can see Kevin holding a piece of lingerie right in front of him. A lacy soft pink bra that doesn’t make any sense in the context of getting his ass handed to him – Kevin might not look like a tough guy or behave like one, but he was raised by a cop and his mom was in the army so if you want anyone in your corner during a bar fight, Kevin would be the right choice.

“What?”

“Don’t you dare playing dumb, Andrews!”

“Woah!” Archie tries to stand up, but the menacing look in Kevin’s face prevents him from it. “I don’t know!”

“It was between your stuff!”

“My– No! It’s not–“ Archie struggles to form an answer. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s still rattled by the shock of being punched or because a bra showed up among his things.

It’s not a good moment for Veronica to appear, but she does. She couldn’t look more adorable in her fuzzy pastel socks and oversized white sweater, yawning as she walks towards them.

“What’s this ruckus?” she asks, frowning when she catches a glimpse of pink lace in Kevin’s hand. “What’s that?”

“It was in your boyfriend’s things!” Kevin shouts. And as he does, her eyes grow big as saucers when they land on him. Veronica hurries to him, leaning forward to check on his eye. “He’s cheating on you.”

Archie sees how her face falls right in front of him. Her hand doesn’t touch him – she recoils as if he were the most disgusting thing in the planet. His own heart breaks at the pain quickly invading her. His stomach drops.

“No!” This time Archie does manage to stand up, to reach for Veronica. “No! I swear, Ronnie. That’s not mine. I don’t know where it came from. _Please_!”

“Actually,” Betty’s meek voice makes everyone’s head turn to her, but Archie’s who cannot stop looking at his devastated girlfriend. He’s never seen her looking so small and fragile before, not even when she told him about the pregnancy. “It’s mine.” She’s still holding the food in her hands, because she probably just arrived to this scene.

“What?” Jughead spits out, like if he had eaten something bitter and rotten. “How? Why?”

“I thought I had lost it,” Betty says. “But I think I left it at your place.”

Veronica wipes at her cheeks, the big fat tears rolling down her pretty face stop. “Did you even tag those dreadful garbage bags?” She angrily questions Jughead and Archie.

Both boys look guiltily at each other. Archie scratches the back of his neck before replying with one simple syllable. “No.”

“Asshole!” Veronica shouts as she stomps her way to the bedroom. “You deserve that punch!”

Kevin’s cheeks are flush, as he awkwardly hands the bra to Betty. “Sorry, Archie.”

Archie heaves a painful sigh. “It’s okay. I just – _shit!_ ” He hurries himself after Veronica. He’s not about to let her be mad or sad because of one stupid thing that could’ve been easily preventable. He has to fix it.

-x-

“Ronnie?” Archie’s voice is muffled through the door. “Please, let me in. I’m so sorry, babe.”

“Go away!” she shouts and hugs her pillow tighter to her chest.

The feeling that came over her when she heard that Archie could be cheating on her had been soul-crushing. Her heart felt as if it were cracking inside her chest – she’d never known what it was like to be truly heart-broken before. Just the thought of him lying was terrifying.

Her pulse is still racing and her breathing is not normal yet.

“I’m sorry,” Archie babbles again. “I don’t know what to do to fix it.” At least he’s honest, and doesn’t pretend he can solve this.

And really, this is stupid because nothing happened. He didn’t cheat, and there is a perfectly logical explanation for all, but her feelings cannot understand reason. The heartbreak still feels real. Stupidly enough, the only thing she wants it’s Archie holding her and promising things will be fine.

She moves to open the door, and before he can say a thing, she wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him, burying her nose in his chest – he’s sweaty and could use a shower but she doesn’t care at the moment.

“Hug me, Andrews. Now.” She commands him, and he eagerly complies. “You have a lot of groveling to do. Do you know how I felt?”

“I’m sorry, Ronnie.” He kisses her temple and then her cheek. “I can’t stand the thought of hurting you.” His voice cracks a bit, and she knows he means it. She saw his face – he hurt too. And Veronica wouldn’t dare to say she’s happy about it, but she’s glad they are on the same page, that she isn’t the only one falling into this relationship so fast.

He tightens his embrace; his nose tickles the side of her neck.

“I love you,” he whispers so softly her body shivers slightly as if it were merely a breath.

She pushes back, looks up into his brown eyes all warm and sweet. Her chest feels tight again but for a much different reason. Veronica wants to ignore it, and she tries.

Her fingers reach for his swelling eye, already turning purple.

“I’ll get you a bag of frozen peas. Just sit on my bed.”

She moves slowly to the kitchen and ignores the looks her friends throw at her. She has zero time to deal with their concerns – there are much bigger news in her private world right now.

Had she ever been told that before? An I love you? Yes. Quickly, like some boys do when they see it as the only way to get under a girl’s skirt. Lightly, like a fake friend that tried to seem trust-worthy. Undoubtedly, only her mother and _abuelita_.

She takes a washcloth and the bag of frozen peas, and makes her way back to her bedroom. Carefully wrapping the bag with the washcloth, she takes a place next to Archie and silently presses the makeshift ice pack to his injured eye.

He says nothing.

After a minute, Veronica closes her eyes, remembering the need in his voice, as if he couldn’t keep the feeling inside any longer. She savors the memory, feeling her heart flutter.

Taking the bag off his eye, she leans forward and gently kisses his cold skin.

“I love you, too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I was busy traveling and with work, but I know you only care about the chapter, so here it is.

It’s funny, but the truth is she’s getting used to having Archie around much faster than Betty and Jughead are adjusting to living together. Sure, it might be because they are sharing the same space and things, while Archie is only using her bathroom – and he has been the sweetest thing, making sure not to take over her space. Yes, they still argue about wet towels and how he cannot use her shampoo because one, it’s not for his hair type; and two, it’s a really expensive thing.

But it’s not like Betty and Jughead are fighting all the time or anything like that. It’s just that Betty is trying too hard to make him feel at home, and he’s trying not to disturb her space.

Meanwhile, Veronica is all about disturbing Archie’s space when she feels… _lonely_. He doesn’t mind, and many nights it’s just because she wants to cuddle – it’s cold and she’s also having a hard time sleeping because the baby started moving and kicking. Her bladder has also reduced in size, apparently.

This Tuesday night she’s feeling a bit friskier than usual, and Veronica plans on convincing Archie into some late-night activities, but when she gets to his bedroom, she finds an empty bed. Frowning, she attempts to make her way back to bed, but sees the glow of a light coming from the main room. Tiptoeing her way there, she soon finds Archie sat at the dining table with his computer in front of him – the white light makes him look sickly pale, and she can see the dark circles under his eyes.

Lately, Archie’s been working more than usual. It’s not just the restaurant, but also on writing songs. The independent label that called him weeks before wants more of his work. They told him they could offer some assistance with his arrangements and more studio time – she personally reviewed the contract he planned to sign, made some notes and returned it, so he could have more creative freedom and leave under some conditions they thought reasonable.

“Hey,” she whispers, approaching him.

“Ronnie.” His eyes find her quickly, and he tries to stand up before she reaches out to run a hand through his hair. “Do you need anything? Are you okay?”

He worries. Sometimes excessively so.

Smiling, Veronica shakes her head. “I’m fine. Now, do you mind telling me what you’re doing up this late?” She glances at his computer and it’s three forty-three.

“I’m…” he trails off before realizing a long sigh, leaning against the soothing touch of her fingers against his scalp. “Struggling,” he finishes. One of his hands rubs his forehead. “There’s no way I can make enough money to cover for the medical bills,” he confesses in a strangled voice. Ashamed.

Veronica pulls the chair next to him, sitting down to be at his level.

“I’m sorry,” he babbles. “I’ll find a way. I just have to…”

“Archie,” she stops his rambling. “What are you talking about? Part of my medical insurance will pay for the hospital bills. We have enough money to cover for the rest. There’s more than enough in my bank account–“

He huffs as soon as she says that. And now she knows why he’s behaving like this.

“I’m sorry, do you have a problem with it?”

“I should be the one paying–“

“You better not finish that chauvinistic thought, Archie Andrews, because I swear I’ll lose my temper.” She speaks at a low volume, but so firmly, Archie’s wide eyes fall upon her with the shock of someone who has been yelled at.

“C’mon, Ronnie!” he heaves a sigh, rolls his eyes, and then glares at her. “You’re paying for everything! I cannot even pay for my full share of the rent, or buy groceries. I couldn’t even take you on a proper date for Valentine’s day!”

“I loved our movie night! You took me to the theater to watch Sabrina, knowing my love for Audrey Hepburn.” She covers his hand with hers, trying to soothe his concern. “It was the most thoughtful date I’ve ever had and you worry about money? I’ve always had money. I’ve been surrounded by people who throw money over anything to make it better. I’ve been taken to expensive restaurants and trips–“

“Great,” he mutters in a sardonic tone.

“No! You seem to miss the most important thing here.” She forces him to look at her, waits until he is staring into her eyes. “I never had a boyfriend who knew and remembered what I like. One who worried about how I am. One who knew how much I despise bell peppers.”

Archie snorts a laugh, making her smile.

“And I never worried about learning from them. Like your love for old action movies. And you being silly and singing Alanis Morissette’s and Bon Jovi’s songs while cooking.” She pokes him between the ribs and he chuckles. “Or that you’re ticklish.”

“My mom loved those songs.”

“I love you how you sing them.” She leans forward. “I love you. Not your money. Not your stupid, macho need to provide. You. Just you.”

Archie touches his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry.”

Veronica shakes her head, closing her eyes. “Not the answer I’m hoping for, Archiekins.” She feels a soft kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth.

“I love you, too.” It’s a soft whisper against her lips that makes her skin tingle. Goosebumps cover her body, but she rejoices in the warm feeling inside of her at his words.

“How about we go to bed? I had plans before I found you here.” She kisses him quickly. “Fun things, you know?”

He grins. “Okay. I’m all about some fun to clear my head.”

-x-

Studying has become increasingly harder for Veronica, but she is doing her best to keep her good grades while being kicked from the inside and feeling her stomach stretching a bit more each day. She doesn’t know how there are women who do this more than once, because it is extremely difficult!

But she has to admit she’s starting to imagine this little human being in her arms – more so when Josie gives her a very gender-neutral outfit in soft grey with a cute pair of tiny Chuck Taylors.

“Thank you,” Veronica smiles as she holds the outfit. “It’s perfect.”

“Well, it’s not easy to buy gifts for a baby when you don’t know the gender.” Josie frowns. “Have you seen the pink and blue that divides stores? I’d never noticed before.”

Veronica shrugs one shoulder. “Isn’t it unfair for a baby to withstand that kind of pressure? People is already expecting them to fit into some role.” She smiles brightly at her friend. “But let’s talk about something else – not that I don’t like talking about my baby, but lately is all people ask me about.”

Josie chuckles. “Sure. But you should be the one telling me new stories. I found out your boy, Archie, is making himself a career.”

A twitch in Veronica’s mouth almost reveals that she doesn’t know much about it. Admittedly, they haven’t spoken about his musical career lately – and it’s mainly because she doesn’t want to be pushy after his worries regarding money. Veronica doesn’t want to ask in case it seems like she’s telling him to _provide_ more.

“He’s been working on his music lately. And that’s good, because we might not have much time in the time to come.”

Josie pours herself more sparkling water while Veronica sips from her lemonade.

“He should also be working on his online presence. That would help him to get more fans, and since he’s playing a few shows in other cities… that would be helpful.”

Now it’s harder to keep her face straight, but Veronica was raised by incredibly good liars – criminals, some might say. Her parents always pretended things were fine, even if in private they could be falling apart.

“He’s not very tech-savvy, but I’ll do my best.”

The afternoon spent at Josie’s place doesn’t really help her forget anything about the new position in which they have found themselves. She’s not happy about Archie keeping secrets from her, but he must have a reason for it, right? He wouldn’t do it just to hurt her.

She arrives home to find Betty and Jughead in the kitchen, cooking dinner. They are laughing at something – and Veronica must say they look the part of loving couple. It’s funny how all of Jughead’s sharp edges turn soft around Betty.

“Hey, guys.”

“V!” Betty grins. “We’re making chickpea curry and Archie bought dessert for you. Something with _dulce de leche_.” Betty has this look on her face that screams about how sweet she thinks the gesture is, but Veronica cannot stop thinking how this might be a dessert to _sweeten_ the blow of speaking the truth.

“Great.”

It’s Jughead the one who frowns at her chilly reaction, but fortunately he doesn’t say anything.

“Where is he, by the way?”

“In your room.”

“My…?” she trails off and only says shoots a thank-you their way, before walking to her bedroom. Her heart cannot stop feeling betrayed, so she doesn’t know how she’ll react to seeing him.

Archie is sat on the floor, putting together the crib the picked for the baby that was supposed to arrive next week. It’s a small but sturdy dark wooden crib, perfect for a small baby and for co-sleeping. He’s humming to imaginary music, happily working on his task until he hears her shoes clicking against the floor.

There’s a big infectious grin on his face when he turns to greet her. “Ronnie, hey!” but her expression must not be the best by the way he scowls. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s the thing. I don’t know!” Veronica sits down at the edge of her bed, right in front of Archie, who soon gives her his undivided attention. “Why haven’t you told me about what’s going on with your music?”

His eyes turn soft. A soft blush creeps up his neck and he avoids her gaze. That’s it. He’s been caught.

“I didn’t tell you, because I’m not sure it’s a good time for me to start a music career.”

She’s the one frowning now. “What?”

He sighs. “I have an agent – the one Josie recommended. I have a contract – the one you reviewed. But They want me to play around some cities for about a month before releasing an EP. They say to test _waters_. But that means being away from you.”

“Archie–“

“It’s a great opportunity. I know!” He runs a hand through his red hair, messing it up. “But you’re seven months and I don’t want to miss a thing. I want to be here for you.”

Veronica tilts her head to the side and caresses the side of his face. “We should discuss this first, because I don’t think you should say no to this opportunity.” She knows he wants to make his point. And he’ll probably say something about wanting to help her and be there whenever she needs him, because that’s who he is – a protector. But he must understand he deserves his dreams coming true. “Archie, this is a chance you don’t know if it could ever happen again. And I’m seven months, yes, but I’m not alone. I have Betty, Josie, Kevin…”

“Jughead.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, smiling when he snorts a laugh. “Yes. What I mean it’s that we have friends willing to help. And nothing would make me happier than you achieving your dreams. Even if it seems like it, not everything is about me.”

“Ronnie,” he sighs, taking her hand with his and pressing a kiss to her wrist, right over her pulse point. “You have no idea how much I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too. But I know you’ll be doing something you love.”

He gets up and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck before pressing a kiss to her lips. Archie places his hands over her stomach, and then kisses it.

“I’ll miss you, too, Rosie.”

Veronica rolls her eyes but laughs. “You are convinced we’re having a girl, aren’t you? My _abuelita_ convinced you.”

He smiles brightly. “First Andrews girl in four generations. She’ll be a princess like her mom.”

Veronica giggles. “Believe me, if the baby is anything like me, she’ll be a handful.”

But right then they feel a sharp kick on the side of Veronica’s belly.

“I think that’s an I’ll miss you, too.”

-x-

The idea of not having Archie for a whole month does freak her out. A few months ago, she would’ve said she didn’t need anyone – there was no constant in her life that seemed to affect her much. It’s different now, though. Archie’s the one who soothes her worries and makes sure her cravings are fulfilled – every single one, no matter of which kind.

Sighing, Veronica leans against the door jamb as Archie throws some clothes into a bag.

She knows he’s not going away forever, but her heart doesn’t seem to spot the difference.

“I’ll have my phone with me at all times. And I shared the calendar with my shows with you, Jug, and Betty. I’ll call you every day. You can email me the baby pictures–“

“Archie,” Veronica stops his ramble. “We’ve been over this.”

He stares at her for a moment before outstretching his hand for her to take it. She does, and he tugs her to him and meets her halfway. Archie wraps his arms around her, her extended belly shielded by his body.

“I’ll stay if you say so.”

“Don’t do that. It’s unfair.”

He releases a forlorn sigh before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Sorry. I love you.”

“I know.” She looks up at him through her eyelashes. “We love you, too. That doesn’t change with your trip for your career.”

“You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

Veronica tries to smile and reassure him, but it won’t be like that. She’ll most definitely notice his absence.

“But before you go, I wanted to say something to you.” Veronica takes a deep breath, placing her hands over his shoulders and then sliding them to his chest. “The other day you said something about the first Andrews girl in four generations.”

Archie smirks. “It was a joke, Ronnie. I know it’s Lodge-Andrews.”

“No. That’s what I mean. I’d like for our child not to carry the burden of my family name. I want to free our baby from the ridiculous pressure and history of the Lodge family.”

There’s a scar between Archie’s eyebrows that always turns deeper when he frowns.

She knows it seems like a sudden decision, but the truth is that her family name carries too much weight. Veronica would like to say that being a Lodge hasn’t but opened doors for her, but it has also shut a few on her face. There’s prejudice around who she is and how she was raised. Not everything is shiny and pretty in the world of the rich.

“Are you sure?” Archie asks, because he knows her well enough to be quite aware of how much of a feminist she is. She’s all about power for women and sorority – and he prides himself on being open-minded and a feminist, even if he’s quite aware he will never actually _get_ how it’s like to be a woman.

“I’m sure.”

“Rosie Andrews?” he grins, and Veronica cannot help but giggle.

“Stop it! We don’t know yet.”

“You just wait. I trust _abuelita_.”

Veronica feels a lump in her throat when he looks at her the way he does – with unbridled joy and affection. She’s never been looked that way before Archie. She revels on the feeling.

“Kiss me?”

“Wait.” He lifts a finger, and then rushes to the door to close it. He turns around with a mischievous grin on his face. “May I do more than kissing you?”

Veronica’s lips stretch in a big and bright smile before laughing. “You need to finish packing!”

He takes just a couple of strides towards her and deftly takes her in his arms, bridal style. She’s softly laid on his bed, and soon he carefully positions himself on top of her.

“I have time. I leave tomorrow. Meanwhile, don’t you want to spend time with me?”

She doesn’t reply, and only pulls him down for a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you... there are probably two or three chapters left for this story.


	14. Chapter 14

“I love you!”

Veronica giggles despite herself. They’ve been on Facetime for almost half-hour and he’s told her all about his trip to Boston – also, for the past five minutes he hasn’t stopped asking if she misses him, and telling her how much he does miss her.

“Stop it!”

“But I do!”

This time she outright laughs loudly. After the third I love you, she stopped reciprocating the feeling. That doesn’t mean Archie got tired of proclaiming his love her, or that his boyish smile diminished. He’s just happy to prove he means it. Every fiber of himself screams it.

“Archie,” Veronica scolds softly. “I know. And I do miss you. But I’m glad you’re finally having the chance you’ve been waiting for. I believe in you.”

His grin is bright and innocent. “Thank you, Ronnie. Sleep tight. And I hope Rosie doesn’t wake you up.”

She has grown tired of correcting him. She’s actually starting to believe him. Maybe they are having a girl, and she’ll be devilishly cute and demanding – a perfect mix of them. But maybe they won’t, and she’s totally fine with that as well. If it’s a boy, they won’t love him any less.

“I need to be rested for my exam tomorrow. And you need to rest, too.” She looks at his messy red hair – he’s already in bed, even if he doesn’t look in the mood for sleeping, too excited about his trip and the show tomorrow. “ _Dulces sueños,_ Archiekins.”

His smile softens at her words. Those words are familiar because she’s been teaching him some phrases to use with their baby – they want to raise a child who knows about their families and their heritage.

“For you, too.”

They disconnect the call, and Veronica heaves a long sigh. Her hand rubs her belly in circles. “Your daddy loves us too much. Don’t you think we lucked out with him?” A fluttery feeling in her belly and then a kick is her answer. “I miss him, too. But he’ll be home soon. Don’t worry.”

She stands up, feeling wobbly on her feet as her stomach has grown so large, she can barely see the tip of her shoes. She can move and has done prenatal yoga, but that doesn’t mean she’s not huge! Petite is always an adjective she felt fitting… but not now.

“Hey, guys.” Veronica strolls into the living room where Betty and Jughead are watching TV. They are curled up together, and sharing a blanket – something quite simple, but it makes her a little emotional. “Sorry if I’m interrupting.”

“Well–“ Jughead tries, but the glare Betty shoots him is murderous.

“Of course not, V. Come sit with us,” Betty moves, so Veronica can sit at her side. Draping the blanket over Veronica’s legs, Betty proceeds to lean against Jughead again, to snuggle, but Veronica has another idea, and she’s the one leaning her head against Betty’s arm.

Jughead stares at his girlfriend, not believing they are being interrupted by a woman with little more than thirty-three weeks pregnant. He knows Archie’s absence hasn’t been particularly easy for Veronica, and Betty has taken on a few of the tasks Archie usually did – like taking off the shoes of her swollen feet. Even though, he has also done a few runs to the store to get something Veronica could be craving – like pineapples with hot sauce.

Date night isn’t over for them – they aren’t terribly mad about Veronica crashing their party. After all, she quickly falls asleep, and after accommodating her on the couch, Jughead and Betty snuggle on the armchair and keep on watching their movie.

-x-

The weekly appointments are a little annoying for Veronica who is juggling her studies, her relationship with Archie, family problems, nesting, and helping Archie with his social media exposure. Fortunately, the doctor tells her things look great – despite her breasts leaking from time to time, the back ache and the shortness of breath.

“You might give birth before week forty,” the doctor says and that worries her. Sure, Archie should come back by week thirty-seven, which should be enough so he can be with her for the birth. But her size isn’t helping, because the baby doesn’t have much room to move. They have to check the position for the birth and be aware of any symptom that could signal something out of the ordinary.

Just her luck that all of this happens while she’s having tests and exams, because she’s not feeling all that great. It’d be incredible if she could sleep for more than three hours straight, but the baby wants what the baby wants.

Archie is going to Chicago next week, and it’ll be the first time he’ll see his mother in person since he told her about the baby. Mary wasn’t all too happy about the news, but Fred and Archie sold the idea little by little. And Mary doesn’t hate her, she just wishes she could know her – and she also thinks it’s great Veronica wants to become a lawyer, because she’s one!

“What are you wearing?” Betty asks as soon as she enters the apartment, taking in the image of Veronica in one of Archie’s old high-school sweatshirts, which even if big, still feels tight across her belly.

Veronica glares at her friend, who is wearing a dopey grin on her face. She takes another spoonful of ice cream, and lets the spoon dangle from her mouth. She’s a little nostalgic and not in a great mood.

“It smells like him,” Veronica mumbles begrudgingly around the spoon.

She’s never been clingy, and it shocks her to have the need of feeling Archie close to her, to miss him the way she does. There must be something about hormones – or maybe it’s just because she’s gotten used to having him around, about the pregnancy not being between her and the baby, but a team effort with Archie as her personal cheer squad.

Betty plops down next to her. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d miss a boy like this.”

“Me neither.”

They chuckle because it’s true. Veronica doesn’t pine for anyone. Not normally. But Archie is the exception to the rule – the one who makes her feel like she doesn’t need to apologize for who she is, like there aren’t only sharp edges about her. He manages to caress the softest curves of her, with a word, a smile or, also, his hands.

“You okay, V?”

Veronica smiles. “I’m fine. You know me.” She taps the spoon against her lips. “I think this whole Archie thing is new for me. Having deep feelings for a man… the old Veronica would’ve vaulted long ago, never even allowing me to fall so deep.”

Betty grins at her friend. “He’s just as crazy about you. I know so. And yes, he always was a little crazy about girls.” She pauses because Veronica chuckles. “But he’s different with you. It’s like the rest of the world disappears when you’re in sight.”

And that’s magic for Veronica, because she can feel she’s so special for him. It’s not about what he does for her or that he needs him, it’s how he makes her feel.

“I used to mock you for your giddy face about Jughead, and look at me now.”

Betty giggles. “I know! But I’m happy for you both.”

It’s not hard for Veronica to pinpoint the moment in which she started to be her true self – it was when she decided Betty would become her best friend. It revealed a part of her she thought it didn’t exist. The kindness in her was unleashed, and she was free to show her friends that she cared more than just about what they were, but about them as people.

After sharing the ice cream, Betty helps Veronica pack the bag she’ll need to take to the hospital when the baby comes, and then Veronica needs to sit down because her back is killing her, which according to everyone is normal. This doesn’t mean it makes it any easier.

“All packed, anything else?” Betty says.

Veronica struggles to pull the sweatshirt off, and finally asks her friend for a little help. “Put this in there, too. Just in case.”

“He’ll be here, V. You know he’d run across the country if you need him.”

“I know, but… let’s be prepared.”

-x-

Archie arrives to his mother’s apartment the same way he did when he was in high school and visited her over the summer. He used to spend two weeks with her before going back home to work with his dad and help him out with the business – after all, for Andrews Constructions, summer was the busiest time of the year.

“Mom?”

Mary is soon at the kitchen’s entrance, holding a colorful cup filled with tea, smiling brightly at her only child. She’s in her typical business attire, heels still on her feet. Her red hair perfectly styled.

“Archie,” Mary greets before leaving her cup on top of the counter, and approaching him to hug him. “I’m so happy to have you home.”

Archie tightens his embrace on his mother, feeling comfort in the possibility of behaving like a child. He guesses it’ll always be like that, just like it happens with his dad – it won’t matter how old he is, he’ll always be a kid when his parents are around.

His mother gives him the options of ordering some food or going out to eat. He decides to stay in so they can talk more freely, and also to give her the chance of shedding her shoes and walk barefoot around the house.

“Thank god!” she hisses as she takes her shoes off, making him laugh.

He takes his old room, and soon unpacks, searching for the pictures of his child to show his mother, because maybe this time she won’t point out how he’s too young and not ready for this kind of responsibility and, instead, just be happy for him. He’s making the best out of a very difficult situation, and the only thing he asks for it’s her support.

It’s not hard to see Mary does want to offer advice, but she does her best to be supportive while they have dinner.

“We didn’t want to find out the gender, but I’m sure we’re having a girl,” Archie says with a big smile on his face as he hands out the pictures.

“You are? Why is that?”

“I don’t know. Ronnie’s grandma said it first, and then I thought she was right. It’s a gut feeling. I’d be happy with a boy, as well. I don’t mind really.” He munches on the pizza they ordered and then washes it down with a sip of his soda. “I only want to be half as a good dad as Dad is, you know?”

Mary stares at him for a few seconds in complete silence, until Archie realizes what he just said. His cheeks tint red and he opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

All those years ago, when his parents divorced, he chose his dad because his life was in Riverdale. They allowed for him to stay because it would be less traumatic not to uproot him, but that didn’t mean Archie loved his mother any less. He missed her, and for years he questioned his decision.

“I don’t mean you’re a bad mom, it’s just–“

Mary smiles. “It’s okay, Archie. I know what you mean, and I agree with you. Your father is a great man, and I’m glad you’re like him in many ways. I’m sure you’ve had an excellent example of what takes to be a father.”

“I have.”

“My worries lie in the fact that you’re young. That’s all.” She reaches out to caress his face, no longer the one of the young boy who used to play near Sweetwater river, to return home with mud on his clothes and in need to put a few Band-Aids on scratches on his body. “And I’m your mother, Archie. I’ll always worry about you.”

“I know, but I love Ronnie, and our baby, too. So much.”

Mary grins. “I think I need to plan a trip to New York to meet this girl you’re so crazy about. And my grandchild, of course.”

Archie chuckles. “She’s great, Mom.”

-x-

There’s one last exam she needs to take in three days, and Veronica is giving her everything to pass it. Once she does, she’s free and has almost three months to focus on the baby, which is perfect because Archie only has five more days before his return, and then is all about them.

She’s in her room, studying, her weapon of choice is a purple highlighter and she’s attacking her book as viciously as she can.

A sharp pain in her lower back’s been bothering for a while, but the doctor said that Braxton-Hicks are perfectly normal and should go away as long as she keeps herself hydrated and rested. So, she ignores it and keep on studying.

“Ouch!” Veronica’s eyebrows knot together and she tries to breath slowly to calm herself. “C’mon, baby. Just give me a little rest.”

Since she has drunk her glass of water, Veronica goes to the kitchen for more. In her way there, she sees Jughead on his computer, working on something Betty told her about, but she forgot. Betty said she would stay until late at university, so it’s just the two of them.

The pain returns just as she’s pouring some water, so Veronica grunts and bends over, because this feels a little more powerful than the last and… “Please, don’t.”

“Veronica?”

Jughead pops his head into the kitchen and watches her as she grips the kitchen counter with one hand while the other covers her stomach.

“Are you okay?”

Veronica wants to glare at him and point out how obvious it is that she’s not really okay, but instead she feels her eyes prickly and a need to cry because she knows this is not a false alarm, and it seems like her luck that the only person who can help her now is the one who least likes her.

“No!” she cries out as a new contraction ripples across her belly from her lower back. “I think I’m having the baby.”

Jughead pales. “You… okay, okay.” He’s panicky and any other time Veronica would laugh about it and make a snarky comment, but she doesn’t have it in her now. “I’ll go for your bag! Your bag?”

“Archie’s bedroom.”

She left it there because it was supposed to be him the one taking her to the hospital.

“Right. I’ll let Betty know, and I’ll get an Uber.”

Veronica can hear the screech of Jughead’s sneakers against the floor as he hurries across the apartment. She wants her Archiekins at her side. She wants him to say everything will be okay, and to hold her hand. He’d know to worry about her first, to have her sit down as he gathers their stuff and then calmly leaving for the hospital.

But he’s in Atlanta and doesn’t know she’s in pain.

“Bring my phone!” Veronica shouts, and listens as Jughead runs again.

“Here it is. Betty didn’t pick up, so I texted her. Let’s go?”

“Yes!”

They manage to get downstairs without a problem, and the Uber arrives quickly despite what they thought. It takes an effort to get into the car, but Jughead tries to be as helpful as he can, and once they are moving, he keeps trying to get a hold of Betty. Meanwhile, Veronica sets up a group chat with Josie, Kevin, and Betty, telling them she’s on her way to the hospital and for Josie to call her mom, _abuelita_ and Cheryl, while Kevin breaks the news on Archie. _Keep him calm!_ _Tell him not to make something stupid._ She also begs Betty to answer Jughead before he loses it.

Once they arrive to the hospital, Veronica is sat on a wheelchair, and Jughead just babbles about how she’s about to pop out a kid, and that he doesn’t have a clue what to do. It turns out he needs to fill a form for her because she’s too shaky and trying to breath to fill it by herself.

“How much time between contractions?” a nurse asks.

“About two minutes?” Veronica replies.

“Okay, the doctor is ready. We’ll take you in so she can check you.”

Before the nurse wheels her to a room, Betty dashes through the hall, and to Veronica. It’s impossible to tell who is happier to see her, if Veronica or Jughead.

“I’ll go with her!” Betty announces before she shoves her jacket and bag into Jughead’s hands, pecking his lips and smiling. “I’m here,” she tells him softly.

“I’ll let the guys know!” shouts Jughead before they disappear down the hallway.

It turns out Veronica is about to give birth, because she ignored the first contractions so she shouldn’t take long. Only about an hour or two, which is not enough time for Archie to make it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t try.

“He’s at the airport,” Betty announces, smiling. “He just texted he’s taking the first flight from Atlanta, so he will be here as soon as he can.”

“He’s going to miss his show… ouch!”

Betty takes her friend’s hand as Veronica feels another contraction.

“You seriously think he’d leave you alone in this?”

“No,” Veronica sighs, feeling sweaty and disgusting, but also more relaxed now that she knows Archie is on his way to her. “I need him.”

“I know, V.”

Apparently, the rest of the group arrived, and also her mother and _abuelita_. They only check on her quickly, because the doctor tells them the baby will arrive soon, and she doesn’t want them to put more stress on Veronica or to distract her. Betty is always at her side, of course, since she took the prenatal classes with her.

The doctor checks how dilated she is one last time and tells them they are ready, but Veronica doesn’t feel like it.

“He’s on his way. And you can’t hold the baby in, V. As soon as he gets here, you three will be able to snuggle all you want, but right now you need to focus on getting this baby with us.”

And Betty is right. She needs to do this now! It’s the most important task for her, and no matter how scared she is, Veronica is strong enough.

“Veronica, let’s keep this simple. You need to take deep breaths and push when I tell you to, so we’ll meet this baby as soon as we can, okay?” The doctor keeps an even voice, and Betty takes her right hand in hers.

This is it. She’s about to meet her child, and so she’ll do her best.

It seems like hours of breathing and pushing, and hearing Betty’s encouragement. In reality it might be minutes, Veronica doesn’t know. She just grows tired and sweaty and frustrated, because why this kid can’t just pop out?

“One more time. Push!”

She screams and crushes Betty’s hand, but no one complains about the long chain of curse words in Spanish – only one of the nurses laughs, and Veronica cannot but scoff a watery laugh as well.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the doctor announces the baby is out, and then a sharp cry fills out the room.

“It’s a girl,” Betty says grinning.

“Rosie,” Veronica mutters with utter love as one of the nurses puts the baby over her mother’s chest. Veronica presses a light kiss on top of Rosie’s head. She’s perfect, with a tiny angry face, as if asking why she was disturbed.

“We’ll get her cleaned up, Veronica. Your friend can go with her. Now we need to take the placenta out.”

She remembers the lighter contractions, the shaking and shivering, but then she hears the doctor’s voice is no longer calm and collected, and Veronica feels weaker. A machine starts to beep quickly and sharply, but she cannot hear it anymore.

“We need to stop the bleeding.”

She just wants to hold Rosie with Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me? Please, don't.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait for so long. And for making this the end.

Archie rushes through the hallway in search for the maternity ward. He hasn’t stopped thinking about Veronica and the baby, and that he’s missing the birth of his child – his first child! Things were supposed to be different. He would hold Ronnie’s hand and encourage her, maybe even help with the umbilical cord and then marvel on the first time they got to hold their baby.

The sneakers screech against the linoleum floor on his last turn left and Archie finally catches a glimpse of Jughead sat on a chair next to Betty. She has her head leaning against Jug’s shoulder and they are too quiet – an unsettling feeling makes Archie’s stomach drop. Why aren’t they with Ronnie? With the baby?

“Hey, guys,” Archie manages to say as his breathing goes back to normal. His heart is beating quickly against his chest, and he can feel his pulse on his neck. “Where’s Ronnie?”

Betty stands up, followed by Jughead. Her hands rub against her jeans, and she avoids his gaze for a second or two before she licks her lips and looks at him.

“Arch,” she mutters softly, her eyes turning bright and glassy before a tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly. “There were some complications with the birth. V lost a lot of blood.”

Archie feels cold, and as if his throat were suddenly constricting, unable to breathe.

Jughead wraps an arm around Betty’s shoulders, and for Archie the gesture seems unfair – he cannot comfort his girlfriend and has no idea what’s going on.

“She’s in surgery now. They needed to stop the hemorrhage,” Jughead tells him while pulling Betty tighter against his side. She’s trying to keep a straight face, but she cannot keep her tears away.

“What?” Archie mumbles.

“Rosie is fine, though. She’s with _abuelita_ ,” Betty provides quickly. “Hermione is waiting for Ronnie. We were waiting for you…”

Archie just stares at his friends. He wants to crumble, to just fall onto the floor and be a fucking mess because this wasn’t supposed to go like that. They were happy! Veronica was healthy and the baby was growing as expected… They were supposed to be cuddling together, the three of them in their small world noticing every tiny detail about their child.

But he’s not going to disappoint Ronnie. She needs him, not for herself but for Rosie.

Rosie, their daughter.

“Where’s Rosie?”

He follows Betty as Jughead keeps an eye on him. Archie knows he’s not the smartest guy about his feelings – most of the time he needs to lash out and lets his instinct take over. Now, he needs to be better than that.

_Abuelita_ sees him before he can open his mouth. She’s holding a little bundle wrapped in a soft grey blanket – the one they chose just a week before he left.

“ _Mijo_ ,” _abuelita_ says quietly before she motions for him to take the baby from her arms. “Look at this princess. Isn’t she the most perfect being in the world?”

And he can’t disagree. Rosie is warms and small, with a tiny pout and long lashes. Her face is a little red and her cheeks are chubby and soft. He presses a kiss to her forehead, feeling her velvety skin. Rosie gives a deep but tiny sigh, as if she has finally found her safe place – she had been waiting for her dad.

He looks at _abuelita_ and feels like crying, but she smiles reassuringly and leads him to sit in an armchair. She helps him sit down with Rosie in his arms and then silently wipes away two stubborn tears from his face.

“It’s fine, _mijo_. I know it’s hard, but our Vero is a strong woman.” She pats his cheek a little forcefully but with all the love she has. “She’ll recover in no time, you’ll see. Your daughter will give her strength.”

Archie barely nods. He’s quite aware of Veronica’s nature – she’s a fighter and would never give up easily. But he’s also afraid, and feels extremely guilty. What if he hadn’t left on his tour? Would it have helped? Maybe not, but now he will never know.

He nuzzles the tuft of hair on Rosie’s head and closes his eyes. Making the promise of keeping her safe has never been something he doubted – it was a given. He just needs to also do his best, and be his best self for her.

“Keep her close, let her know you,” _abuelita_ advises. And as he does, Rosie seems to get more and more comfortable, both of them discovering how they fit as father and daughter. She already found her place in his heart.

Abuelita leaves for a few minutes in search for a glass of water, leaving Archie alone with Rosie. The nurse check on her, but don’t particularly bother him – they of course know what’s happening.

“We’ll see your mom soon,” Archie whispers for Rosie. “Very soon. You’ll see how amazing she is. She’ll smile at us and be okay. We’re going to wait for her to get better and go home. The three of us. I’ll take care of you two.”

The soft sound of shoes clicking make Archie look up. Hermione looks tired, but there’s a tiny smile on her face.

“She’s out of surgery. We’re waiting for her to wake up, but in a few minutes, you should be able to see her.”

-x-

He paces outside the room while the doctor checks on Veronica. She’s asleep and under the effects of anesthetics, but she’s alive. She’s there, right behind that wall, breathing.

The mere thought of losing her almost destroyed him, but Archie’s been lucky and blessed to have her in his life. He can’t imagine a life without Veronica in it anymore. She’s everything his life was missing before – in some sense, she’s half of him, half of the most precious thing of his life.

“She’s still asleep, but she should wake up properly in a few hours. We managed to stop the bleeding quickly enough so there won’t be any serious consequences. It’ll take her some time to recover, but she’s young and otherwise healthy.” The doctor explains, but Archie is too anxious to fully understand everything. “Our concern now is that the child won’t be able to be breastfed since the mother’s still unconscious, but we’ll solve it and as soon as she’s alert and able to hold the baby, things will continue their normal course.”

Archie nods, but soon asks. “May I see her now?”

“Yes, but just one at the time, as not to disturb her.”

He rubs his hands together and glances at Hermione, who nods encouragingly at him. “We’ll keep an eye on Rosie. Go on.”

It’s disconcerting for him, to enter a room in which Veronica is supposed to be and not feel that unbounded energy, her piercing gaze full of mischief or a bright smile. Archie isn’t able to explain how strange is now not to be greeted with a condescending _Archiekins_ or a seductive peck on his lips. Instead, Veronica is lying on the bed, face void of makeup and wearing a hospital gown she will most likely despise with all her being.

“Ronnie,” he mutters, half-expecting for her to open her big brown eyes and grin at him, telling him it was all a joke. She doesn’t, of course. “I need you to wake up, baby. And Rosie. We need _you_.” He runs a finger along her hairline and then bends over to press a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, so you just wake up and I’ll take care of the rest.” His hand travels down her arm, until he’s able to hold her hand. “I’m sorry for not being here for you, but I won’t leave again.”

He needs the sarcastic remark, the witty line. Archie knows he has loved her for a while now, but he had never envisioned how much he really loved her.

“I called my parents. They are coming to meet Rosie.” He tries to smile. “Betty told me you saw her. Isn’t she great? She looks like an angel, but I heard her cry and… she’s demanding like her mom. She’s very much like you, which means I’m screwed because she’ll have me wrapped around her little finger.” He lets out short laugh, missing hers.

Not many people know how soft she can be under all the tough image Veronica projects. She’s sweet and caring, with the ones she loves. She’s overprotective of Betty and him, because she believes they are naïve. She makes sure to take care of her friends.

“I’ll ask for them to let me bring Rosie. I know you’ll want her here when you wake up.”

-x-

It took almost begging the doctor to let him stay in the same room with Veronica and have Rosie with them. The thing is, he wants Rosie to be the very first thing Veronica sees when she wakes up. And every worry the medical staff had about a crying and fussy baby is discarded because Rosie has behaved so well.

“I had to change her, Ronnie,” Archie speaks softly as he holds Rosie to his chest and paces the room. There’s a small smile on his face. “Your mom and Betty helped me. They think I’ll get better, but I’m not that bad.”

Rosie squirms a bit, finding a more comfortable position for her arms. She whines a bit.

“C’mon, princess,” Archie coos, but he hears a whine again, this time not from the baby in his arms. He carefully hurries to Veronica’s side. “Ronnie?”

Her eyes take a few seconds to open, the flutter shut, but she uses all her strength to open them again.

“Archie?” Veronica croaks.

“I’m here!” he excitedly squats down to be at her level without disturbing Rosie, who is nestled against his chest. “Ronnie, baby. I’m here with our daughter, Rosie.”

A soft smile takes over Veronica’s face, it stretches wide despite her eyes closing again. “Rosie,” she whispers lovingly, as if the mere word signified the world for her. “She’s okay? She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

A watery laugh pours from his lips. “I’ve never seen anything more extraordinary. Except you, maybe.”

She opens her eyes and finds his face. “Archiekins, don’t be cheesy.”

He grins. “I love you, Ronnie.”

Veronica sighs, her eyes filling with tears, but a smile blooms on her face. “I love you, too.”

The doctor needs to check on Veronica, but she only wants to sit up and hold her baby, cradle Rosie in her arms, feed her and study her long lashes, tiny nails and cute fingers and toes. She just wants to be a mom and she has already been robbed of the precious first hours of her baby’s life.

Archie sits next to Veronica as she holds Rosie for the first time. Veronica giggles softly at the way Rosie frowns when she suckles from her breast in utmost concentration.

“That’s all you,” Veronica murmurs to Archie, making the nurse chuckle a bit and Archie turn red up to his ears.

“Ronnie!” he hisses.

Veronica stares at him. Her face is bare and she looks tired, but also beautiful and happy. It’s the most beautiful sight in the world – his girlfriend and daughter together, safe. He can witness this moment and knows he doesn’t want to miss any of the ones to come either.

“You okay?” Archie asks, letting Veronica lean against his side.

She heaves a long sigh. “Just a little tired.”

“Do you want me to take her?” He outstretches his arms for Rosie, and Veronica nods.

Leaning back against her pillows, Veronica watches the way Archie so naturally plays his role as father. He holds their girl to his chest, bouncing her softly, nuzzling her yellow hat. Rosie seems completely comfortable in her father’s arms, which is not hard to do – Veronica knows that being in Archie’s arms, with your ear pressed to his chest to listen to the rhythmic sound of his heart, might be the best place in the world.

“You’ll be a great dad. You already are.”

Archie looks at Veronica, surprise written all over his face – he wasn’t expecting that compliment. But he deserves it. And she knows he’ll be the best, if his father’s any indication. And he has already proven himself.

“So, don’t blame yourself about what happened to me.” Veronica shushes him before he speaks. His mouth closes, but she can tell he wants to make his case and prove he is guilty for being away, for not doing his job as boyfriend and dad, but that’s crazy. “This could’ve happened with or without you. My body, its reactions… you couldn’t have known, Archie. It’s not your fault, so I don’t want to hear a thing about asking for forgiveness. There’s nothing to forgive.”

“Ronnie–“

“I swear, Andrews, don’t do it. Don’t apologize.” She swallows thickly, and pushes her hair behind her ears – she wishes she could shower. “If anything, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

His head tilts to the side, but soon decides to sit next to her on the bed and press a kiss to her lips. “Nothing to forgive,” he whispers against her mouth.

They both sigh, a bit more relaxed.

“I just want to go home.”

-x-

Veronica stays at the hospital for five days, as Rosie. It’s not as if the baby needs it, but she must be close to her mother, and since she’s being breastfed, it’s the only option. That also means Archie basically lives in the hospital for those days. He’s not leaving their side, and learning each quirk Rosie has become his new hobby.

But the last day comes and Veronica is allowed to go home, under the conditions of not exerting herself and follow every indication the doctors gave her. Everyone is just happy to have Veronica back and finally welcome Rosie into their lives.

Betty makes a little welcome party with Archie’s parents, Kevin, Josie, Hermione and _abuelita_ , plus the inhabitants of the apartment.

Rosie is the center of attention, and she’s not bothered about it in the slightest. Of course, soon everyone realizes Fred might be her favorite pair of arms to cuddle after the ones belonging to her parents. And _abuelita_ has the magic touch to calm Rosie when she gets fussy, which Hermione says also happened with Veronica.

Kevin gets too nervous to even try to hold her, and Josie doesn’t want to mess up. Betty is a natural, and surprisingly Jughead is too.

“I have a little sister, in case you’ve forgotten. No one else here does.”

Veronica spends some time getting to know Mary, Archie’s mom. It’s easy to connect with her, considering Veronica wants to become a lawyer too, which is great to have as common ground. And Fred is a godsend, only singing praises to her, which also helps.

But Archie and Betty are quick to dismiss their guests since Veronica is tired and Rosie needs about eighteen hours of sleep – which Jughead thinks is a great plan for himself as well.

After Archie bids his dad farewell, he returns to Veronica’s bedroom to find her softly humming a song for Rosie, who is cradled against her chest. He doesn’t really know if those feelings of astonishment and elation in his chest will ever go away – he hopes not. It’s just he cannot believe there’s a human in the world that’s a part of him, a part of the woman he loves.

“Hey,” he utters softly, and Veronica smiles at him.

“Hey, you.”

“Should we let her sleep in her crib?” He asks hesitantly, because he doesn’t want this day to end with him sleeping in his room while Rosie and Veronica are ten feet away. He just can’t be away.

“Yes. She’s fed, changed and ready for bed.” Veronica carefully moves as not to wake Rosie. The little girl sighs and stirs a bit, but she’s not bothered.

Both young parents lean over the crib to watch their daughter sleep, both wear big smiles on their faces.

“We should go to bed too. It’s been a long day for all of us.”

Archie looks at her and scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Sure. I’ll leave you to it. Have a good night, Ronnie. And if you need me–“

“I said, we should go to bed. _Our_ bed. Not beds.”

He thinks he sees a hint of color on her cheeks, as if she were flustered, but there’s no way Veronica Lodge can be shy around him, right?

“Do you want to? Move into our room?”

“Yeah,” he breathes out as a big grin almost breaks his face in two. Veronica giggles. “Of course, I do.” He bends his head and traps her lips in a sweet and languid kiss. She tries to get on tiptoes to keep on kissing him, but she hisses when she feels a tug on her belly – she’s still recovering after all. “Be careful, Ronnie. We can cuddle in bed.”

She rests her face against his chest, wrapping her arms loosely around his middle. “Good. Go get your things so we can get into bed.”

-x-

The first night with just the three of them is exhausting. Rosie might not cry a lot, but she’s a baby and it’s her way to communicate. Luckily for them, Jughead likes to work on his writing at night, so he’s not disturbed as long as he keeps his headphones on – though he checks on them when Rosie keeps crying for more than ten minutes. Betty doesn’t complain and just asks if she can help with anything – they really have an amazing support system.

Veronica scoots closer to Archie’s side in the morning, after they’ve managed to keep Rosie asleep for more than an hour straight. She stares at her daughter for so long, she doesn’t know if she’s dreaming it or not, but Rosie looks so comfortable laid on top of Archie’s naked chest, her tiny ear pressed over her dad’s heart.

“Rosie Andrews, we might be the luckiest girls in the world,” Veronica whispers.

“I’m the luckiest guy for sure,” Archie mumbles sleepily as he smiles, wrapping an arm around Veronica to pull her closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always difficult for me to wrap up stories, so I apologize if it's too abrupt.


End file.
